Super Smash Bros The Final Fight
by CaptainMangRingo
Summary: Mario has been suffering Nightmares for 15 Years after the World of Light Incident, He was worried about what will happen next..This was happening till The Danger once again rose when a New Powerful dark force threatens the universe. Mario once again, with Old Friends and New Friends, will have to stop the power of the New enemy before death comes to everyone he loves.
1. Prologue: 15 Years Ago

Prologue: 15 Years Ago

(The Comic begins with a light flashing on)

A Child: What happened to daddy, mommy?

A Woman: Oh, Hehe... Well... It started on a very dark day...

(The Light forms the Smash Bros. Logo and the Panel zooms in the logo, Zooms into Galeem and Dharkon shooting their lasers at each other, Master Hands and Crazy Hands fighting against each other, non-stop. 74 People ran to the cliff to see the action, One of them was a familiar one)

Woman: Out of all those people, Your father was the bravest of them all... Red Shirt, Blue Overalls, and with a red hat with his signature on it...

Mario: Damn... I knew Galeem's Powerful... But-a, Dharkon's freaking powerful...

Link: *Looks at his Sheikah slate* Oh dear...

Samus: What, Link?

Link: We may have the advantage, but they are powerful... One strike of a Light or a Dark, We will be dead instantly...

Red: How can we stop them then, Elf mouth?

Bayonetta: I say, We weaken one by one...

(Galeem and Dharkon notices them)

Pit: Uh... Don't be sure...

Peach: They see us...

Mario: I think-a I have an Idea...

Luigi: What, Mario? *Shakes*

Mario: Kirby? Got the Dragoon?

Kirby: Poyo! (Got it, Mario!)

Link: Save that for next time, Kirby, I see them forming an Alliance

Samus: Shit!

(Galeem and Dharkon look at each other and joined an alliance then look straight at the Fighters)

Fox: That plan has to wait, Mario!

Mario: *Clutches his fists, Fire emerges from his fists* This is-a Unexpected!

(Everyone holds up their fists, guns, swords, and shields to defend and defeat Dharkon and Galeem)

Samus: What are they gonna do?

(Galeem and Dharkon charges up)

Fox: Let's just try to block their streams again!

(Galeem and Dharkon fired their Beams again at the fighters, Only this time, The Fighters have more advancements, Luigi holds up a Fire Shield, In front of Mario)

Mario: Luigi?! Since when you can do that?!

Luigi: I Guess I taught myself to be brave and have courage finally!

Wario: Great job, Cous, But that defense isn't gonna hold up much longer...

Mario: You're right, Wario... Rosalina!

Rosalina: *Stops talking to Snake, Then Speaks to Snake* Excuse me *Snake nods and Rosalina walks to Mario* Yes, Mario?

Mario: Will you help Luigi here?

Rosalina: As a princess on duty, I will! *Holds a shield up with her wand*

Mario: That should give us time! Sonic! Can you keep yourself and the young kids safe?

Sonic: I think I can! *zooms off*

(Galeem and Dharkon aimed higher)

Mario: Oh-Oh...

Zelda: ATTACK!

(The Fighters get their gear up)

Samus: *Fires her blaster at them, causing the beams to weaken and disappear, but they kept on coming* EUGH! I need help here!

Mega Man: Samus! *Fires alongside her* This may hold them off!

Link: *Slashes his sword at the beams* This was working before till I got killed! AUGH! *Reflects some with his shield*

Bowser: Son! Order the Koopa Troop!

Bowser Jr: Will do, Dad! *Calls on the Koopa Troopa* As your future king, I order you to fire!

A Goomba: Righty, Sir!

(The Koopa Troopa fires Bullet Bills at both Galeem and Dharkon, Some hit, Some devoured by The light beams)

Red: That should keep 'em down!

(The Two Inklings were firing at the Light Beams, Making them disappear)

Inkling Girl: *Says Shit in her language* Ugh! They keep on coming!

Inkling Boy: *Defends her* Is there any way we should stop this?!

Shulk: *Gets a Vision for a second, but was interrupted by the light beam, He dodges out of the way in time* Oi! Someone cover me! I had something to see!

Marth: とった! (Got It!) *Fights off the Light beams* サイモン、手を貸してもらえますか。(Simon, Could you give me a hand?!)

Simon: A Brethren of the god, Thy will! *Helps defends the Light Beams* Be gone, Foul villainy light and dark!

Shulk: *Gets a Vision in the future*

Snake: *Fires rockets at the beams* This may be easier this time!

Zelda: *Reflects the Light Beams* As long you don't hide like a coward!

Snake: HEY!

Pit: Well, It's true!

Palutena: Says the angel who thought we would win!

Pit: Hey!

Shulk: *His Vision is done flashing* Oh dear...

Mario: What? *Fights off the beams*

Shulk: I went to see the outcome in the future, and.. You're the only one to stop them... With your firepower... and... Something else... Bad things will happen...

Peach: *After fighting off the beams* Please tell me... He... Isn't...

Shulk: I'm sorry about the news but... It's the only way to stop Galleem and Dharkon...

Fox: Well, How the hell is Mario going to get to them?!

Kirby: Poyo! (The Dragoon!) *He calls the Dragoon*

Link: Are you sure that Mario will defeat them, Shulk?

Shulk: I'm sure of it!

Peach: *Slaps him* I don't think so, Shulk! I don't wanna lose my future husband!

Zelda: Peach... Look.. Mario has been around for a long time... And He's been through stuff and been tougher...

Peach: I see the points, but still! I lost some friends I cared about today, and I don't wanna lose Mario! *Grabs Mario's overalls and rubs against them, About to cry*

Mario: Peach... I'll be-a Fine.. *Touches her face* You still have me... In here... *Touches her chest, where the heart is* I love you...

Peach: I-I love you too... *She tears up*

(Mario and Peach kissed)

Wario:'Ey! I hate to Interrupt your Lovebirds, But We're Running out of time!

(The Dragoon arrives, Galleem and Dharkon Shoots much harder)

Mario: This is it... 27 Years of living... *Tears up, Sighs, Gets on the Dragoon*

Peach: Mario?

Mario: I'm sorry... But... I have to... Like Shulk says.. I'm the only one who can stop them... You've been-a good love of mine... I love you...

Peach: I love you too... *Cries silently*

Luigi: Bro? It could have been-a me... I'm a terrible one...

Mario: But, I've been around for a long time... I'm stronger... *Sighs* You've been a good brother to me...

(Mario looks up at Galleem and Dharkon, Takes off his hat and looks at it, Cries a bit, Flashes back through his memories, Being a baby at his Grandfather's funeral, carried by his grandmother, Crying, flashes forward a bit when he was a child, Being protected by Yoshi, His Best friend, Protecting him when Bowser invaded his town, Yoshi was carrying Mario til' Yoshi reached his home, He has been taking care of Mario since he was a child.)

Mario: Let me-a see Yoshi. One last time...

Yoshi: Yoshi? (Yes, Mario?)

Mario: You've been a good Father Figure to me...

Yoshi: *Hugs Mario*

Mario: *Hugs back, then they let go, Starts the Dragoon, Takes a last look at peach then his friends* It's-a Me.. *Does a peace sign and fires off the Dragoon and flies off fast*

Peach: *On the ground, Whispers, and tears up* I will always remember you, Mario...

(Mario pilots the Dragoon to Dharkon and Galleem, Firing Fireballs at the Light and Dark beams, they were so close to each other and they were combining, they charged up a powerful beam and Mario charges up to one too, Peach and the other fighters were on the cliffside watching the battle)

Galkon: Give up now!

Mario: Never! *Finishes Charging up the beam*

Galkon: Who are you?!

Mario: *Fire flows from his hands* It's-a.. *Eyes starts glowing* Me.. *Stands up on the dragoon* Mario...

(Galkon and Mario Both fired their beams at each other, they hit in the middle, they were not showing any sign of stopping, Mario was getting weak and tired, He was starting to leak blood out of his nose, His shirt was burning up, Galkon's beam was slowly coming to him, The Dragoon was slowly breaking apart, Mario was having whispers about his memories)

Grandmother: You have always had a good heart, Mario.

Yoshi: Yoshi! (I'm here for you, Mario!)

Luigi: You can do it, Mario... I won't hold back

Peach: I love you, Mario... You are stronger than ever... You helped me a ton... I'm thankful for that... I always love you

(Mario Smirks a smile and gains more strength and He makes his beam stronger and be closer to Galkon, Mario was bleeding more, This time from the hands to the arm, Galkon was weakening, Mario's Fire Beam hits the eye, It stings Galkon and paralyzed him, and Mario shot One last strong beam into his eye, It caused a big explosion in the sky, The Sky was normal again)

Peach: *Sees the Explosion and It shows as a reflection in her eyes* Mario...

(The Fighters cheered at the Destruction of Galleem and Dharkon, They were falling in the ocean bellow, something else was falling towards the ocean too, It was Mario, Bleeding, Burned, Clothes are ripped, His hat is on fire and damaged, and worse of all, He is dead, He was falling to the ocean headfirst, The Fighters stopped cheering and looks at Mario's Dead body falling from the sky)

Peach: MARIO! *Cries*

(Something ran across the water at high speed, It was Sonic, Coming to save Mario's dead body)

Sonic: *Grabs Mario's Dead body* Got you, Ol' friend! *He runs back to the cliffside, His hat falls in the ocean* I got you, Buddy. *He rushes up to the cliffside, He stops as he reaches the cliff top, Gently lays Mario next to a rock, The fighters walked up to Mario*

Peach: M-Mario?... Honey?.. *Brushes his hair with his hand* Please be alive... Please.. *Cries and holds his hand, Luigi puts his hand on her shoulder and Tears up*

Link: *Looks at his Sheikah Slate* Peach, I-I'm afraid... To say... He's dead...

Peach: No! *Cries* Not him too... *Sobs and rubs her side of her face on Mario's chest*

(The Fighters were saying their silent farewells, most of them have their helmets, Hats and hands-on their chest where the heart is, Saying their promises to themselves, While they were doing it, A Invisible Blast of Light and Dark happened, The Light and Dark was balanced in the universe)

Link: *Looks to his side, Sees a spirit flying up into the sky* Everyone... Look!

(The Fighters looked up, Sees the Spirits going back to their owners)

Peach: What is happening?

DK: It looks like friends of Donkey make light and dark balanced...

Robin: And Must have brought the spirits that Kirby saved to their original owners...

Rosalina: Wait.. *Sees a spirit coming to them* What is that one doing?

Peach: I think I know..

(The Spirit was hovering closer to them and was hovering to Mario's dead body and the Spirit was inserting himself to him, Bringing him to a conscious state and Mario was Opening his eyes)

Mario: *Sits himself upon the rock* Where am I?

(The Fighters cheered, Peach runs to Mario and Hugging him)

Peach: I'm glad your back, Mario! *Cries in Joy while hugging him*

Mario: *Realizing what happened to him, It will haunt him* I'm-a Glad too... I don't wanna let go of you...

Peach: I don't wanna lose you either, Mario.. *Hugs and kisses him*

(The Scene zooms out to see a flash-forward)

Woman: Shortly after that disaster... Your father and I married each other with our friends invited. We made a treaty with Bowser months later, Played around for a bit, Had children, 2 Boys named Paul and Luke and a girl named Rosie, Get to meet a ton of people as we went traveling together, But... Your Father may have suffered something after that day, He started to have nightmares, about what will happen next... I was scared too... I don't wanna lose him... It was now 15 years later after the Event... Some of our friends were married, Some were starting Relationships... Some had kids... We were glad about them. But... The Thing I was worried about... It is my husband, Mario...


	2. Chapter 1: 15 Years Later

Ch. 1: 15 Years Later

(The Scene begins with the sun shining in the sky, in a desert valley, Zooms down in it, A Man was sitting down on a rock, next by a campfire, It was Mario, Now in his 40's, He looks depressed and alone, He was gloveless, Showing his wedding ring. He had a 5 o'clock shadow and bit of stubble on his face. He lost weight, he was a bit muscular. He was looking at the Fire, Looking depressed because he lost his Wife, Brother, friends, and children. Wind starting to blow hard, Mario looks to his side at the end of the valley, a Light wall was coming towards him)

Mario: Not this time... *Brings up a Fire Shield and Tries to defend the Light wall, It stops for a bit, but it penetrates the shield* AHH!

(The Light has devoured Mario, In a white flash to a Bedroom at night with lights off, Mario quickly wakes up and sits up sweating, He was having a Nightmare. He looks to the side of him, Seeing Peach still sleeping, Peach was also in her 40's, She was in her nightwear, Mario was in his boxers, and still sweating, He glances up on the clock, Showing it's 3:32 am. Mario gets out of the bed and goes down the stairs to the Children's bedrooms, Mario glances in Paul's room, He was sleeping next to his Luna plush, Mario looks in Luke's room, He was also sleeping, and finally, Mario looks in Rosie's room. Mario was still sweating and worrying, He went to the bathroom, washes his face in the sink, grabs a bottle of medicine, goes to the kitchen and grabs a glass of water.)

Mario: I always feel-a sick after those nightmares... I can't stop having them... I'm always worried.. *Sits down on a chair. Puts the drink and the Medicine pills on the table, Rubs his face.* God...

(Mario takes the medicine and drinks the water, He was okay for a bit. He walked on to the balcony, Looks across the Mushroom Kingdom, He sees stars shining in the sky, He was still feeling depressed, looking down to the fountain. Rosie was walking onto the balcony.)

Rosie: *Holding a plush toad* Daddy? Are you okay?

Mario: *Looks over, Sighs* To tell the truth, Rosie.. *Sits in a chair* I'm not okay since you were born... I had something that happened to me fifteen years ago... It was-a scary... And... I had nightmares ever since...

Rosie: What happened fifteen years ago?

Mario: Just wait till your-a little older, Rose... *Hugs her*

Rosie: *Hugs back* I hope you can feel better, daddy...

Mario: Me too, Honey... You should-a get back to bed... We've got a big-a day coming up tomorrow!

Rosie: The Anniversary of you and mommy!

Mario: Yeah! Better-a run along to bed!

(Peach came downstairs too)

Rosie: Hi, Mommy!

Peach: Hey, Honey! *Rosie runs upstairs*

(Peach comes out to console Mario)

Mario: Hey-a, Peach...

Peach: I can see you had those nightmares again...

Mario: Yeah... I'm sorry... It's just... Been hard for me to forget...

Peach: I understand.. *Kisses him* I understand..

Mario: I love you, Peach...

Peach: I love you too, Mario...

(They kissed)

Mario: We should-a get some rest...

Peach: We should... By the way, Mario?

Mario: Yes?

Peach: If you or I die... We promise to take care of our friends and children, right?...

Mario: I do promise... Believe me...

Peach: *Hugs* Thanks, Mario...

(They head back upstairs, Mario took some sleeping pills to stay asleep)

Mario: Night, Princess...

Peach: *Blushes* I love it when you call me that... Night.. *Drifts to sleep*

Mario: *In deep thought* I'm not alright at all...

(Mario Looks at her then looks at the clock with a concerned look, It was Over 4, he lays down to drift to sleep. It cuts to space, outside the Mario universe, There was a flash of dark black stars flying out, Forming a Smile with many sharp teeth like a shark, destroying little moons, seeing the Mario universe, It came closer to it)

?: More toys to break? Don't mind if I do...

(It cuts to a laboratory on a planet with Rosalina, Who has changed a lot after 15 Years, was looking through her telescope, Taking notes on the stars in the Universe, She notices a Dark star floating about in the universe, She sketches in fear)

Rosalina: David? Could you come here?

(David, He was codenamed Solid Snake, closes his astronomy book and walks to Rosalina)

David: What is it, Rosalina?

Rosalina: It looks like something strange entered our universe... *Shows a sketch of the dark star and lets him look in the telescope, He sees the dark stars forming a face*

David: Rosalina?...

Rosalina: Yes?

David: We got to warn Mario and Peach... Something tells me that this time, it'll be deadlier...

Rosalina: The Anniversary is Tomorrow...

David: Let's hope we make it before whatever the hell this does...

Rosalina: I hope so too..

(The scene ends with the Dark star creature getting closer to their earth.)


	3. Chapter 2: Family Reunion

Chapter 2: Family Reunion

(The Scene begins when the clock rang at 7:00 AM, Mario wakes up first, Gets up out of the bed and goes to the window and see through it at the Toads getting decorations up for Mario and Peach's Anniversary party, The toads put up the banner saying: "HAPPY 15TH ANNIVERSARY!" above the castle's entrance, A buffet was brought out as well, A Music stand was with a DJ set on it. Champagne and Wine glass was brought on a table upside down, all polished and clean. The rest of the food and drinks were placed on the same table as the glass. Mario was smiling for a bit. A Toad opened the Bedroom door coming in with a breakfast cart.)

Toad: Morning, His and her Majesties! I hope your sleep was good!

Peach: *Wakes up, Sits up* Morning, Toad! We slept well! *Looks at Mario, Concerned*

Toad: Great! I brought you something for the Breakfast diet!

Mario: *Sits on the bed* Thank you-a, Toad! *Smiles at him* How's it going on down there?

Toad: Very great actually! Got word from one of the DJs that the ones you told us to invite, They can not come sadly due to a situation with vague details.

Peach: What were they?

Toad: They said something happened to the ink turfs, but they haven't told what went wrong.

Mario: That's strange... *Looks at Peach and Peach looks at Mario*

Peach: We'll talk to them later, Toad...

Toad: *Brings the breakfast cart to the bed* I can bring out some paper on your desk, Majesty If you want.

Peach: Thank you, Toad.. *Grabs a fork and took a bite of her omelet*

Toad: So, Is there anything else you need? I got the Mushroom Times right here! *Puts the newspaper on the nightstand*

Mario: *Ate a piece of his omelet, Grabs the newspaper* Thank you again, Toad. That'll be-a all. *Smiles, Toad then leaves the room*

Peach: It feels weird to hear Marina and Pearl in a situation right now... I don't know what's going down there...

Mario: It feels weird too... *Gets his omelet done and Takes out the Mushroom Times, Looks at an image that shows a blurry picture of Space with a Black cloud blocking some of the stars* What the hell?...

Peach: *Looks at the image too* What is that?...

Mario: *Reads the Story on the Image* Unknown-a entity enters our universe and we have no clue if it's friendly or not. Civilians are expected to be hidden and safe from whatever this creature might-a do. This story was brought to us by Queen Rosalina and her husband, David Lurie, who was part of Foxhound, under the Alias of Solid Snake.

Peach: We need to ask them what they know so far...

Mario: We do...

(The bedroom opens with Rosie, Luke, and Paul coming through)

Rosie, Luke, and Paul: Happy Anniversary, Mom and Dad!

Peach: Aww! *Hugs her children, While Mario goes to the closet* You all are so sweet! I love you three!

Rosie, Luke, and Paul: We love you too, Mom!

Peach: Better run along now and get dressed! The party will start soon!

Rosie: Will do, Mommy! *Goes to her bedroom*

Peach: Paul, Make sure you help your sister out with the dress, okay?

Paul: Will promise, Mom! *Goes to his bedroom*

Luke: I'll get dressed too! *Goes to his bedroom*

Mario: *In the walk-in closet* Peach, Could you-a Help me out?

Peach: *Walks to the closet* Yes, Mario?

Mario: *Holds up a Red Jacket, Blue pants, White shirt and Red Tie in one hand and The all-white wedding outfit in the other* What should I wear-a to the Anniversary?

Peach: *Giggles* I think I like this one better *Hands Mario his trademark clothing, Red Shirt, Blue Overalls, White gloves, Brown Leather Shoes*

Mario: *Laughs* You like-a me wearing this do you?

Peach: *Giggles* I do *They Kissed*

Mario: Maybe you can get dressed in your Pink dress

Peach: Indeed, that I will! Hehe!

Mario: *Gets dressed in his trademark outfit* Here we-a Go! Wait.. *Feels his head* One more-a a thing! *Goes to his hat closet, Gets His updated Trademark hat with a golden M instead of a Red M* I had this since my 34th Birthday, Perfect occasion to use it. *Puts it on, looks in the mirror, Smiles* Heh! *Feels his beard* I need-a to shave.. *Goes the Bathroom and gets some shaving cream out and a shaving razor out and rinses it out and gets the sink filled up with hot water and puts some shaving cream on his face and shaves his beard out, Missing his mustache, and gets the rest of the cream off and Gets the sink all clear out* All better! *Clean his face with a towel*

Peach: Oh, Honey!

Mario: Yes, Peach? *Comes into the bedroom, Notices Peach in her Trademark pink dress with her golden crown with gems and diamonds in them* Wow! *Blushes*

Peach: How do I look, Honey?

Mario: Beautiful and Lovely, Peach! You look-a 15 Years younger! *Giggles*

Peach: I'll say so too! *Giggles*

(They Kissed when their Children came in the Bedroom)

Rosie, Luke, and Paul: We're ready, Mommy and Daddy!

Mario: Great!

Toad: His and Her Majesty? *Comes in the bedroom too* Your Brother and Sister-in-Law are in the main hall!

Rosie: Uncle Luigi?! Yay! *Runs to the Main Hall*

Mario: Heh! She loves her uncle, Heh!

Peach: Yep! Come on, Children!

(A Couple was sitting on chairs, One of them was wearing a green jacket, covering his Dark blue Overalls with a green shirt underneath. It was Luigi, Mario's youngest brother. He was with his wife, Orange dress, and Reddish Brown hair. It was Daisy, Mario and Peach's Sister-in-Law. Daisy was also pregnant with her first-born child. Rosie came down to the main hall)

Rosie: Uncle Luigi! Aunt Daisy!

Luigi and Daisy: Rosie! Hey!

(Rosie runs and hugs them)

Luigi: Wow Rosie! Last time I saw-a you were when you were a baby! Heh!

Daisy: She's growing up so fast! Hehe!

Rosie: I am, Aunt Daisy! Hehe! How's the baby doing?

Daisy: It's still doing alright! We haven't found out the gender yet, but we will find out soon!

Rosie: Yay!

(Mario, Peach, Paul, and Luke came out)

Mario: Luigi! Nice to see you here!

Luigi: Mario! Peach! Nephews! I'm glad that you-a invited us!

Luke and Paul: Uncle Luigi and Aunt Daisy! *They both ran down the stairs and hugged their Aunt and Uncle*

Luigi: Wow! You-a all are grown up! *Hugs his niece and nephews, Sees Mario* Brother!

Mario: Luigi, Hey!

(They Hugged)

Mario: Nice to see-a you and Daisy here!

Luigi: Yeah, Sorry for the drop in, bro, I wanted to see-a my Nephews, Heh!

Mario: Yeah.. *Whispers to him* By the way, could you see-a me in private?

Luigi: *Whispers* Why, What's the matter?

Mario: *Whisper* Look, I'll tell you while we are alone, Bro... Come on...

Luigi: *Whispers* Okay...

(They went to a Tea room)

Mario: *Grabs the Mushroom times* Did you read in the news?

Luigi: No, Why? What Happened?

(Mario and Luigi sits down at the table, Mario shows him the page from the Mushroom Times, Luigi grabs it and looks at it)

Luigi: What in the hell?...

Mario: I don't know what the hell that is.. But... I Have a feeling that it's not good...

Luigi: It says right-a here that Rosalina and David founded this weird black cloud first...

Mario: I know.. *Grabs the newspaper* It just feels weird... Peach and I got worried because of this...

Luigi: Bro... Look.. 15 Years ago, You gave-a your life to save us... And... I don't want to lose my brother again...

Mario: I know.. *Drinks some of his tea* I know..

Luigi: I heard about the Off the Hook couple...

Mario: I did too... I don't know about their Ink turfs...

Luigi: They said that they got destroyed...

Mario: By what?

Luigi: They didn't say...

Mario: That's strange...

(A Toad came in the room)

Toad: Your Majesty! The other guests have arrived!

Mario: Really? *Puts down his teacup* I'll be-a right there!

(Toad Leaves the room)

Mario: But, Luigi, I'll talk to them about their absence after the party, okay?

Luigi: I understand, bro!

(They walked to the Main Hall, Cuts to space with the dark stars Forming a face shape with a bowtie-like chin, The Creature smiles and heads closer to their earth, A Giant Space Battleship was moving to the same earth, but stopped. It was the Great Fox, the space aircraft carrier/battleship that serves as mobile headquarters, launching platform, tactical support and residence of the elite Star Fox squadron. From the cockpit, an Anamorphic, Hare-like creature, whose name is Peppy Hare, looked out and saw the Dark Star creature coming towards the Earth. He pressed a button on a communicator on the cockpit controls and activates it.)

Peppy: Fox, I think this Party has been turned into a Rescue Mission.

Fox: *On the Com* What is it?

Peppy: Something is invading the atmosphere and I think it's coming to the Mushroom kingdom.

Fox: *On the Com* I can see it... Alright... Try to sneak past whatever the damn hell it is...


	4. Chapter 3: The Anniversary Party

Chapter 3: The Anniversary Party

(A Portal opened up on the west side from the Mushroom Kingdom on a hill, a Blond-Bearded Man, who was dressed up in fine dark green clothing and armor, It was Link. His wife, Zelda, was holding onto him. She was covered in dark purple velvet in her white silk dress. They came out of the portal on a horse. Two children followed them on 2 separate fillies. The children were named Raven and Hylena. Mario, Peach, Rosie, Luigi, Daisy, Luke and Paul walked out the main entrance of the castle and saw the 4 slowly galloping to the castle grounds.)

Mario: Link! So glad you can join us!

Link: Mario! *Gets off Epona* It's been many years!

(They Fist-to-Chest-bumped each other)

Peach: Link, It's only been a month! Hahaha!

All: Hahaha!

Link: I just like to say that. Heh!

Rosie: Raven!

Raven: Rosie!

(They hugged and kissed Mario smiles)

Peach: Aww!

Link: I'm still going to be a brother in law, eh?

Zelda: *Giggles*

Mario: I guess you will!

(A Zooming sound is heard from a distance, a gunship was flying out of the clouds and flying into their view)

Zelda: Well, Here Comes the Bounty huntress!

(The Gunship lands on the ground, The Door on the top opens, Showing a Woman with a Dark blue dress. Her name was Samus Aran. She is now a Leader of the Federation Force. She was promoted to that rank during the 15 Year gap.)

Peach: Afternoon, Ms. Aran!

Samus: Greetings, Majesty! His and Hers!

Zelda: How's the Force going along?

Samus: Not too good... Anthony's gotten killed by a rogue Space Pirate a week ago...

Peach: Oh.. I'm sorry to hear about that...

Samus: He meant so much to me...

Link: *Pats her shoulder* Don't worry... You'll still have him in your heart, remember?

Samus: Yeah... I do... Thanks, Link...

Mario: *Looks on his Phone, Sees a message* Fox said that-a he and the other crewmates are going to be-a late, He said that they wanna check on something...

Link: Did they say what?

Mario: No, they didn't...

Peach: Is it Krystal?

Mario: I don't know-

(Just then, A ship just parked into the port on the East-South from the Castle. The stairway was lowering down, and it landed on the boardwalk. The people who were on it were walking down the stairway. There was a Brown Furred (With a few Strains of White) Ape wearing a red tie with his initials on it with Monkeys on his shoulder, One Male with a Red T-Shirt and A Red Nintendo Hat and the other was a Female with a Blonde Ponytail and a pink tie-front T-Shirt and wearing a Pink newsboy hat. It was Donkey Kong with his Nephew, Diddy Kong, With his wife, Dixie Kong. Following them was a slim, Curvy man-sized female ape with Jeans and a Pink Tank top and she had blonde hair. It was Candy Kong, Wife of Donkey Kong. Along with them is a small green and white dinosaur with a red and white saddle-like shell on his back and Orange Boots. It was Yoshi. Following Yoshi, It was Another Ape that looks like Donkey Kong, But a bit cooler because he had Jeans, A White shirt, a backward hat, and Sunglasses. It was Dk's Brother, Funky Kong. Behind him was a Muscular man wearing A Yellow Shirt with Purple Overalls, Covered by a Dark blue Denim Jacket and having an Orange Biker helmet on his head. He also had a W-shaped Mustache. It was Wario, Only more muscular than before. His brother followed him. He looks like Wario, But only Skinner, and Taller and Wore a Purple Shirt and Dark Blue Overalls and he too was wearing a Denim Jacket. Only in Dark purple. It was Waluigi. Behind him was A Big Dragon-Like turtle with a Green Shell with spikes. His scales were a bit wrinkled to show age, His hair and Eyebrows are showing bits of white hair-strains too. It was Bowser, He was more Friendlier than the Bowser we used to know. Behind him were his eight kids, Who are now more adult-like. There's Bowser Jr, with a new bandanna and a Mohawk hairstyle. Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Larry, Roy, Lemmy, and Ludwig look almost the same as they did 15 years ago. They were all walking down the stairway to the dock, Heading towards the castle. Mario was carrying Rosie in his arms.)

Rosie: Daddy! Look! My friends are here!

Mario: Yep, They-a are!

Donkey Kong: Mario! *Hugs him* Donkey glad that he's invited! Rosie fine?

Rosie: I am, Dk!

Diddy: Hey, Rosie!

Rosie: Hi, Diddy, Hi Dixie!

Dixie: Hi, Rosie!

Mario: I'm sorry to hear about your grandfather, DK...

Donkey Kong: Cranky lived life, Cranky did well... Minus Cranky stealing love from Grandfather of Mario.

Mario: Yeah... Anyway, please enjoy your selves!

Candy: Thank you, Mario...

(They walked to the party area)

Mario: Bowser! How-a nice to see-a you! How's the family?

Bowser: Going good! Junior's the Sergeant of the Koopa Troopa now, Defending the Mushroom Kingdom and the Bowser Kingdom. Morton and Iggy are starting a Taxi Business in New Donk City, Ludwig is making music, Wendy is starting a clothing line, Lemmy is designing weapons for the Troop, and Larry is starting to do some gardening.

Peach: Aww! Glad to hear the kids are growing up and taking care of themselves!

Bowser Jr: Yeah!

Peach: Anyway, Please and Enjoy yourselves!

Bowser: Don't mind if we do!

(They also walked to the party area)

Yoshi: Yoshi! (Mario!)

Mario: Yoshi! How's the tribe?

Yoshi: Yoshi! (Good! Been doing a lot of stuff! I opened up a Daycare center for baby Yoshi)

Peach: Aww, How sweet!

Mario: Please do enjoy yourself, But don't eat all of the food, Save-a some for us, Yoshi!

Yoshi: Yoshi! (I will!)

(He walks over too)

Wario: 'Ey, Cous!

Mario: Hey, Cousins!

Waluigi: Guten Tug, Cous!

Peach: How's the game shows going?

Wario: Great as a Heckin' Bustling Dog!

Mario: Heard you gave a winner a bunch of money to be generous!

Wario: Aye! That's right! No more greedy as hell ass of mines

Waluigi: I've been trying to think of Tactics for tennis games. Promise that I won't cheat this time.

Peach: I know you won't, Waluigi... Heh!

Mario: Anyway, Enjoy yourselves, Cousins!

(They Walked to the Area)

Toad: Majesties! More guests are on their way!

Mario: We're expecting them!

(A Giant gunship with a mask-like front and big wings came flying out of the clouds, landing on a runway West-South, It was the Halberd, Meta Knight's Ship. The Side door was opening and a bridge was coming out, Touching the ground. A Little Pink Ball like creature with red feet and rosy cheeks. It was Kirby. Along with him was a Little fairy-like woman in a Red dress, It was Kirby's Girlfriend, Ribbon. Following them was a creature that was shaped like Kirby, But had a cape wrapped around him, He had a Metal mask painted gold on his face, Showing yellow eyes, It was Meta Knight. Beside him, was a big penguin-like creature with a red and white winter coat on and Has some clothing wraps and a Red and Yellow belt like a wrap. It was King Dedede, Who, Just as Bowser, has turned a new good leaf and became good and promised not to steal food or take a bath in the Fountain of dreams. Behind him was Two male Angels, One in White wraps around him and one in Black Wraps around him, It was both Pit and Dark Pit, the Guardians of Skyworld. Behind them was a Woman in a White dress with Golden Jewelry and has Long Green Hair with White strains at the end. It was Lady Palutena. Behind her was a Man in a Blue racing outfit, With a Yellow tie showing around the neck area, Accompanied with him was a Woman in a Pink and Gray Racing outfit and she has an electronic like look on her. It was Douglas Jay Falcon (Aka. Andy Summer and Formerly known as Captain Falcon) and his sister, Jody Summer. Behind them was a Blonde Woman with a Dark, gothic goddess dress, It was Dark Pit's Girlfriend, Virdi. Beside her was a teenage girl with a Greenish-Blue Dress with a Red beret on her Brown-haired head, It was Adeline. Next to her was Rosalina, David (Solid Snake) and Sonic, Who was more adult. Beside Sonic was his friends, A Two-Tailed Orange-Yellow Fox named Talis, A Pink Female Hedgehog with a Red Dress named Amy, an Edgy Black and Red Hedgehog named Shadow, A Giant Purple Cat named Big, A Red Echidna treasure hunter named Knuckles, A White Hedgehog named Silver, A Female Bat former thief named Rouge, A Tall Man wearing a Red Army Jacket named Doctor Robotnik, A Bunny like creature named Cream with a Little Blue pet Chao. Besides them, all were a little family of four. One was an Adventurer of the Hocotate system, Now, Retired to settle with his family. His Name was Olimar, Dressed in a Dark Tan Suit and Tie. Along with him was His Daughter, Named Libra, and His son named Sagittarius. Besides Olimar, Was his wife, Lunula. Besides him was a bunch of adults, One was looking like a Baseball player, Cause of the Sideways hat. He was also wearing a Striped Jacket. It was Ness. Next to him was his fiancee, Paula. Next to him was a Blonde Man with a Striped Jacket like Ness, It was Lucas. Next to him was a Brown-hair female with a Pink jacket and Dress, It was Nana, A former Frozen-tundra explorer, and Lucas' girlfriend. Next to her was a man in a Blue Jacket and suit, it was Nana's brother, Popo, who is also a former Frozen-tundra explorer like his sister. Next to them were 2 Animals, a hunting hound, and a duck. They were Nana and Lucas' Pets. Next to them were their friends, A Scientist under the name of Jeff, A Karate like a fighter under the name Poo, A Tomboy-like princess named Kumatora, Lucas' Brother Claus, Ness' Brother, Ninten and Ana, Ninten's Wife. The last two guests were fitness like people. One was a Famous Boxer from the Bronx, Little Mac, He retired in the 15 Year Gap, Gotten Engaged to Wii Fit Trainer, Who is standing by him. All of them began walking down to the Middle.)

Mario: Hello Kirby, Sir Knight, Highness! Glad you can make it!

Rosie: Kirby! *She Hugs him* You still remind me of a Cuddle Bear!

Kirby: Hehe! Poyo! (I'm glad you think so!)

King Dedede: "Ey! I'm bigger and plumper than Kirby!

Paul: Well, You're my Favorite pillow to lay on! *Hugs*

King Dedede: There's my boy!

Paul: How's the Castle coming along?

King Dedede: Going good! Been starting to just building stuff around dreamland!

Paul: Nice!

Meta Knight: He's planning on building a daycare for newborn animals.

Paul: Good on you, Tri-d!

Mario: Anyway! The place is around the fountain! Enjoy yourselves and Kirby, Try not to eat all of the food! Haha!

Kirby: Poyo! (Well, I'll try not to!)

Peach: *Pats him* Heh!

Ribbon: *Flying by* I'll watch if he does!

Peach: Thank you, Ribbon.

(They smiled at each other)

Sonic: *Off-Screen* Mario!

Mario: Sonic! *They handshake* How's my blue partner-in-crime?

Sonic: Well... Been hired as a Forest caretaker... This means *Shows his Owner card* I own the caretaker business! Hahaha!

Mario: That's great!

Knuckles: It is.. I took up Adventuring with Tails...

Tails: Yep! So far, We only made to outer space and we accidentally crash-landed on *Points to Olimar* His little friends' planet...

Olimar: Which I helped them...

Lunula: And I'm proud of it!

Dr. Robotnik: Well, I kind of helped too.

Knuckles: Installing a deep fryer in the ship doesn't count, Ivo.

Dr. Robotnik: Well, It does, Knuckles!

(Rosie Giggles)

Mario: Hahaha! Well, Enjoy yourselves all!

Shadow: Thank you, Mario...

(They walked to the middle)

Douglas: Yo, Mario!

Mario: Douglas, Jody! How's the racing been?

Douglas: Signed for retirement next month! I decided to take care of my sister's family and Try to find another job that doesn't involve me getting blown up.

Jody: Which blowing up is your specialty!

Douglas: Yeah, But getting my blood sucked out and cloned into a Hell Hawk doesn't count.

Pit: And I'm confused as to why he was brought back to life after being killed.

Palutena: Dear Pit, There is such thing was "Resurrection"

Pit: Oh Yeah... I forgot..

Virdi: Well, you should know, Armpit! *knocks on his head*

Pit: Hey!

Peach and Mario: Ahahaha!

Paul: Enjoy yourselves!

Dark Pit: Thank you, Paulie!

(They walked to the center)

Peach: Ness and Paula!

Luke: Jeff, Poo, Lucas!

Ness: Hey, You all!

Paula: Lovely day!

Peach: It sure is!

Paul: Not sure of that cloud though...

(They looked at the pitched black cloud, Mario has gotten a temporary pain in his chest)

Mario: Ah! *Holds his chest*

Peach: *Concern* What is it, Mario?

Mario: I don't know, but whatever it was, it's gone now.. *To the Earthbound Characters* Anyway, Make yourself at home!

Nana: Thank you, Mario!

(They walked to the center, Little Mac and Wii Fit Trainer walks up)

Mac: Yo, Mario!

Mario: Mac and Tania!

Mac: How's the retired referee?

Mario: Well, Been taking care of my family and yes, Tania, Me and peach have been getting fit!

Wii Fit Trainer: Well, It looks like you read my mind! Hahaha! And We've been thinking about opening a gym business as what Mac's old trainer told him in his will.

Peach: Oh, I'm still sorry that happened...

Mario: Doc Louis has been a great man for training a good boxer- Ow! *Grabs his chest*

(A pain-stricken Mario, causing him to see a short vision and hearing a voice warning him)

?: Get everyone safe!

(The vision was over and the voice stopped)

Peach: *Concerned* What is it this time, Mario?

Mario: I saw something.. But, It was all blurry... And I heard a voice...

Mac: What did it sound like and what did it say?

Mario: It sounded deep and it said "Get everyone safe" like it's warning me...

Tania: That's weird...

Peach: Anyway, Enjoy yourselves at the party! *Looks at Mario, Concerned*

Rosalina: Mario! *Her and David runs to him* Mario, We got terrible news...

Peach: We saw your article in the paper, What have you found out?

David: We don't know completely, But we have noticed that it's been formed by dark stars like the Subspace that we saw 25 Years ago, But, They seem more advanced.

Luigi: *While eating a Cheese cracker* That's weird...

Rosalina: Luigi, Don't talk with food in your mouth...

Luigi: Sorry...

Peach: The photograph shows a face forming from the Stars.

Mario: Why was it forming?

David: We don't know why it was forming, but I swear it's dangerous...

Rosalina: We both do...

(Mario, Peach, Rosalina, and David looked at each other concerned It cuts to a dancing light on the ceiling while Rapture by Blonde play on the amps connected to a DJ set with a Cassette in it, toads and some of the guests were dancing to the song, Samus was sitting out in a seat next to the refreshments, Mourning the loss of her love interest, but caught sight of the castle doors opening, A Man that was dressed in a dark blue suit was coming inside. It was Rock Light AKA Mega-Man, His robotic dog was with him, Rush, He was walking to the beat of the song. Samus was smiling to see him.)

Rock: *Walks to Mario* Hey Mario, Sorry that I'm late... My sister, Roll was in labor, I had to help her.

Mario: Oh, It's okay, Rock, It's nice to help someone out of labor.

Link: *Looks at the Wine* Oi, Mario, What year are these Wine?

Mega-Man: *Close examines them* 1981, 1983, 1985, and 1988.

All Three: *Laughs*

Peach: Hehehe! I see the men are having a great time!

Mega-Man: Yep! We Are!

(Samus giggles for Mega-Man's laughter, It cuts to Raven and Rosie dancing to the beat of the music.)

Zelda: How in the world do you know how to dance like that, Rose? Haha!

Rosie: Auntie Daisy and Toadette taught me!

Toadette: *While Dancing with Toad* and I'm glad I did! Haha!

(It cuts to an Overshot of the dancing, after a while everything starts shaking and lights are blinking on and off, Causing the music to shut off. The Guests get concerned and worried and started murmuring.)

Mario: What the hell?

(The wind started blowing.)

Link: *Picks up his updated Sheikah Slate* It's coming from outside...

Mario: *Jumps down from the stairs* Come on...

(Peach followed suit and the rest of the guests ran outside with them, It was dim outside like there is an Eclipse out. But it wasn't. The Dark cloud was going closer to the mushroom kingdom, It was spiraling into a face like a creature with many teeth, a Bow tie like chin, a scary-looking Dark-Blue-White hair blending into his Dark-Blue-White skin.)

David: Holy Shit...

?: My dear friends... I, Beothric, have come to claim your land and replace you with my people. However, there will be no option for this. You'll be forced to die in the most painless death. I hope death may do you all part.

Mario: What does he mean?

Luigi: Uh, Mario?

Mario: *Notices from the distance, The Hills started to turn to dust and flew to Beothric's mouth* Oh oh!

Link: I don't want to leave the party early, but we have to! *Whistles for Epona*

Samus: Mega-Man! Come with me! *They ran to Samus' gunship*

Mario: *His Phone starts ringing. He answers* Hello?

Fox: Mario, It's McCloud, We took a detour so we have to rescue the guests and you, We should be next to you in a short time. *The Mushroom Kingdom Castle mural window starts cracking and the flagpole was ripped off*

Peach: Our Castle!

Zelda: What's going on, Mario?!

Mario: We'll run to your location!

Fox: Thank you, Mario, *They hang up*

Mario: Fox said that the Star Fox crew would be here soon, We need to run as fast as we can to the location!

Peach: Okay! *Lifts her dress a bit and starts running*

Mario: Come on! *Runs*

(It cuts to Everyone running to the other side of the kingdom as some reach the Halberd to take off and Samus's ship took off too. Link and Zelda were riding on Epona, Luigi was carrying Daisy to keep her safe. The Grass was turning to dust like some of the toads were turning to dust along with it.)

Toad: Oh-oh!

Toadette: Keep running, Captain!

(Cuts to Luigi and daisy)

Wario: *Rides his motorcycle past Luigi with Waluigi on the back*

Luigi: I thought you promised not to be cheap!

Waluigi: At a time like this, I consider this as not cheating!

Daisy: Good point!

(Cuts to The Kongs)

Candy: I can't run with the Boots on!

Donkey: Can Donkey carry Candy?

Diddy: *Flys with his jetpack* Something tells me, DK, Last time you carried someone, They had a Back problem!

Donkey: Donkey didn't know!

Dixie: *Flying with her hair acting like a Heli-blade* I Never had this power in my hair before! Ugh! *Her hair stops spinning and falls into the ground rolling away, Knocking Candy on the ground*

Donkey: CANDY!

Diddy: DIXIE!

(Candy and Dixie soon turned to dust. Donkey and Diddy ran as fast as they can with tears in their eyes. It cuts to the Ice Climbers/Earthbound/Duck Hunt Characters.)

Nana: If the Condor was here, He would have helped us!

Lucas: I agree!

Ness: Or that coffee table!

Paula: I'm still trying to wonder why it looks like Mr. Saturn!

Jeff: *Gets a root tied around his leg and falls* Oh oh! Guys!

(Kuma, Poo, and Ninten tries to help)

Jeff: Just forget me! RUN!

Kuma: We're not leaving without you!

Ninten: He's almost out!

Poo: Oh Dear...

(They turned to dust, The characters started running more. The Great Fox came out of the blue, the side door opens up, Fox came out, Signaling the characters to come up)

Fox: COME ON BEFORE YOU'LL DIE!

(The Characters got up on the Great fox.)

Rosie, Luke, and Paul: *Runs as fast as they could* HEY! Don't forget us!

Rosie: Mommy, Daddy! *Cries in Paul's arms*

Mario: Kids!

Peach: Grab my Hand!

Rosie: *Drops her Luma plush* Luma! *Jumps off Paul's arms and gets it before the dust clouds got to it and she gets it and runs to grab Peach's arms*

Peach: That's it, Rosie! Come on!

(Paul and Luke got turned to dust)

Mario: Paul, Luke! *Tears up*

Rosie: *Grabs on to Peach's arm* Got you, mommy! *Cries* I'm scared! I'm slipping!

Peach: No, Shh! It's okay!

(The Great fox begins taking off, A hand grabs Rosie's foot)

Rosie: AH, Mommy!

Peach: Fight it!

(Rosie started kicking the hand, Peach's glove was slipping off)

Rosie: I can't! *cries harder, Peach was holding a handle with her other hand, The glove was midway off*

Peach: Come on!

(The glove slipped off)

Peach: *Had a scared look in her eyes*

Rosie: *Falls in the dust cloud with Peach's glove falling* MOMMY!

Peach: ROSIE!

Mario: *Cries*

(The Door closes, The scene ends with a Reflection on Peach's eyes as they are tearing up.)

Peach: No... Not her...


	5. Chapter 4: The Rendezvous

Chapter 4: The Rendezvous

(The Great Fox then took off from the atmosphere, Leaving the Kingdom Earth behind. On the Earth, The Mushroom kingdom land was erased like it didn't exist anymore. The Screen inside the ship was showing the Earth, Mario and Fox were looking at it, Terrified, Mario sighed in sadness and walks off, Fox looks at Mario.)

Mario: What does he want from us? Why did he destroy the Kingdom? Why did he kill my Kids?

Fox: Calm down, Mario... We don't know why- *Mario grabs him by the collar of his jacket, angrily*

Mario: You don't know WHY WHAT?! *Shakes him a bit while he said: "Why What?!"*

Fox: We don't know how he was made, Mario, We don't even know why he wants us dead...

Mario: *Lets go of his collar* Sorry.. *Sighs* It's just... Losing my Children... Due to that son of a bitch... HAVING DESTROYED the FUCKING Mushroom Kingdom! *Sighs* Sorry for that outburst...

Krystal: It's okay, Mario... Plus, We know what Beothric destroyed before the kingdom.

Mario: You mean you've been tracking him down?

Falco: Not really, We just saw the aftermath and collected data from the energy that came off of what was left.

Link: So, What you're saying is, Falco, Is that where ever he destroys part of a universe, He leaves some energy?

Falco: Well, Not only just parts...

Link: You mean, He-

Falco: Destroys the whole damn universe? Yep.

Mario: Oh god. *Takes his hat off, Looks down in sadness, Rubs his head and breathes deeply, Looks up* If Beothric wants to kill all of us, Why the hell he didn't destroy this earth?

?: I think he's saving your earth for something.

(Mario turns around, There's a person that looks like Fox, but in a Yellow-Orange Jumpsuit and a white and grey jacket and has a light blue fur. It was Marcus McCloud, Fox and Crystal's 19-Year Old son.)

Mario, Fox, and Crystal: Marcus?

Crystal and Mario: Oh, Sorry, Fox...

Fox: Marcus, How do you know that?

Marcus: 'Cause look, Dad, *Points to missing islands on earth and gets a map of the earth, showing the islands* See?

Donkey Kong: Wait, *Sees the map and the earth* STUPID BEOTHRIC RUIN DONKEY'S HOME! *He screams and jumps in anger and slams his fists up and down, Making the Great fox shake and make the lights flicker*

Link: Calm down, DK or else you get us all killed! Woah! *Falls over* Ow!

Donkey Kong: *Settles down* Donkey Sorry, Link.

Fox: *To Marcus* But, How does that make he's saving this earth for something?

?: That's because I told him.

(They all looked up. It was Shulk, Looking 15 Years older, fixing a broken R.O.B.)

Shulk: *Removes his goggles* Oi, Fox, We managed to get the energy spike out of R.O.B. But, he seems to have lost all his data in his "Today's" memory bank.

Link: Okay, First, Who's we? And Second, What does that mean?

Shulk: For your second question, R.O.B, During a mission, Was attacked by a few driver enemies, Got hit where his Memory Data is at. His memories of some things have been erased. Now, I got a feeling that he may be stuck in the past.

?: And for your second question, Link.

(A Woman with a Mechanized body and Short Blonde-Grey Hair with goggles on and a bit of her hand was torn off, Exposing some wires. It was Shulk's Wife, Fiora, She was helping Shulk by using some of her bits in R.O.B's repair.)

Fiora: *Lifts her goggles from her eyes* Did you forget about me?

Link: Kind of, Never seen, but heard about, Cause I wasn't invited to your wedding.

Shulk: Cause I vision that I'll make you drunk and barf up all over the place, Link.

Link: Why would I?

Shulk: *Whispers in his ear* The buffet food that I have ordered for the catering was shit and we know how you are sensitive to shit food.

Link: Oh.

Shulk: Sorry, I had to whisper that, cause I know we have some sensitive people on here and an Upset princess.

Mario: Peach? Hold on, I'm going to comfort her.. *Walks out of the Medical bay*

Fiora: Shulk, Rob's activating now.

Link: Is he? Sorry, This technology is driving me mad still, Cause I've been asleep for 100 Years, Though, I can handle my Slate.

(R.O.B's On-Switch switch on, His eyes were glowing purple and his arms were lifting the body off the table)

R.O.B: Wow. That's the best reboot that I ever experienced! Who are you all? *Arm points to Link* You look familiar but you look way much different that I saw.

Link: Link?

R.O.B: Yeah, That's what I remember, You look like him!

Link: I am him, Just another timeline of him.

R.O.B: Wait, What?! Really?! What's in your timeline, Link?

Link: Me sleeping for 100 Years and having a new piece of technology that I don't completely understand yet.

R.O.B: I see, what about you? *Points to Mario, Which has got back from Peach* You look like Mario but you have much more of a grayer tone in your hair and overalls switched.

Mario: That's because it's been many years, R.O.B.

R.O.B: Oh, have I? Was I asleep?

Shulk: Maybe. Your memory data was damaged.

R.O.B: That's why I couldn't remember half of you all. I just have the files of the '80s and '90s movies in my system. And Mario, You should get after the people who made that horrible movie adaption about you.

Mario: *Confused* Okay?

Marcus: *Enters the room* Excuse me, ROB, We may need to install more data on to you *Holds a Chip that is shaped like a Famicom cartridge*

Link: What's that?

Marcus: Father and I reckon that R.O.B needs help so, *Plugs the chip in R.O.B* I installed an old friend to help him out.

Shulk: Who's the friend?

An electronic voice: It's me! You forgot I existed, Shulk?

Shulk: Gatch?

R.O.B: Hey, Gatch, why are you in me?

Mr. Game and Watch: Well, Fox decided that you needed some extra programming to help you plan out a couple of strategies.

R.O.B: What strategies?

Mr. Game and Watch: Well, What do you think we should do when a face-like, creepy-as-hell monster wants to kill us?

R.O.B: Wait, what?

Link: Yeah, There is this creature that destroys planets and universes named Beothric and recently, he just destroyed the Mushroom Kingdom, And frankly, I'm confused...

Fox: About what?

Link: About why us? Why are we the target?

Falco: We don't know..

Peppy *Runs up to the medical bay*: Hey! We got a signal to the Halberd!

Link: Is Zelda there? Pull it up here!

(Fox pulls up the signal-caller on the monitor next to him, It was Meta Knight who was sending the call out)

Meta Knight: Evening, My friends. Glad that you all are safe.

Mario: Except for my kids.. *Throws his hat down*

Meta Knight: Oh, I'm sorry about that, Mario...

Link: Is Zelda okay? Is she alive? What about the kids?

Zelda: *Shows up on the call* Link! I got so worried!

Link: I Got worried too! How are the kids? Are they alive?

Zelda: Oh... Um...

Link: Oh no...

Zelda: Only one survived...

Raven: F-Father?.. *Holds up an Arm brace with the straps ripped*

Link: *Looks lost and sad, Looks down and Kneels, takes his sword out and put the tip on the floor of the Bay, Holds the handle, quietly speaks in Hylian. After a while, He stands back up.* I'll avenge him. I'll kill that... unspeakable... Bastard.. *Notices his anger, Weeps* Sorry...

Mario: Link... I know how you feel.. And I forgive you for it...

Zelda: Link... If it makes you feel any better.. Epona is safe and in another area on this ship.

Link: Good. *Takes a deep breath* So, What can we do now?

Meta Knight: My sources say we can rendezvous at popstar, Beothric hasn't done anything to it yet and it's safe.

Ness: No signs of enemies on the planet

King Dedede: At least not my Waddle Dees

*The Screen makes a beep sound*

Fox: Another transmission! *Opens it up and puts it next to the Halberd's transmission. It was Samus*

Samus: Is everyone safe?

Link: We are... But some people died...

Mario: My children and Link's daughter died...

Samus: I'm sorry about that...

Fox: What about Mega-Man?

Samus: He's recharging himself for more attacks.

Shulk: I see. And Samus, Us and Meta Knight are planning on a rendezvous for Popstar. You know where that is, I presume?

Samus: I've been there once, Was trying to find my Metroid.

Link: Speaking of that, How is Tony? Your Metroid?

Samus: Oh, He's helping the force out.

R.O.B: Like Slimer, Right?

Samus: Excuse me?

Mario: R.O.B. has his memory damaged.

Samus: Oh, Sorry to hear about that, R.O.B.

R.O.B: Oh, It's okay, Ms. Samus.

Peach: *Walks in the medical bay, weeping* M-Mario?

Mario: What?

Rosalina: *Her and David was behind Peach* You may want to take a look at this.. *Shows him a view of her observatory station in space getting "Swallowed" by Beothric, Mario looks frightened* My lumas.. *Cries in David's shoulder, He hugged her*

Mario: *Looks down in sadness*

Krystal: We must go to popstar right this minute or he might eat us. Send the Coordinates, Meta Knight...

Fox: *To Himself* That's my girl *Outloud* I'll take it in the cockpit!

Meta Knight: We'll follow you in Lightspeed.

Fox: We should have enough to get there. *Walks out*

Slippy: *On his com* Fox! Come in! Fox?

Fox: *Picks it up* What is it, Slippy?

Mario: *Follows him* What?

Slippy: We got a message from Inktoplis. It's one of our inside inklings, they said they reported something unnatural.

Fox: What does it look like?

Slippy: They said it had like a black coat, Gloves, Strange looking mask and... High heels... And it's a man... They said it was human...

Fox: Anything else?

Slippy: Nope, They said that he ran off, But before they saw him, they heard him grieving to someone on his phone.

Fox: What about the name?

Slippy: They had no clue.

Fox: *Confused, Looks at Mario*

Mario: *Looks back, Confused*

Fox: *To Slippy on the com* Me and a few others will come down there with the ar-carrier and see what's happening and see who he is.

Slippy: I'll tell them fox.

Fox: I'll take Mario, Link, and Falco to Inktoplis.

Slippy: Got it, Fox. Over and out. *Turns off his com*

(Scene transitions to Fox, Falco, Mario, and Link heading to an Ar-Carrier ship. It's a ship for the Star Fox crew used to carry people or cargo in the side. The crew strapped themselves in, Fox puts in the coordinates.)

Mario: It's been a while since I traveled in space. Has it been forever for you?

Falco: With a family, It's complicated.. *Hands a picture of his wife, Katt Monroe and his daughter, Felica* I promised them I wasn't going on any missions. But now, defeating that piece of shit of a face is more important.

Mario: Cute family, Falco. *Hands the photo back*

Falco: *Looks at Link* I heard the daughter of the King of the Mushroom Kingdom is dating the son of the King of Hyrule.

Link: He's avenging her. Raven. It was hard for him too...

Mario: It's hard on us all...

Falco: If he screws with my family, I would have to ram my ar-wing in his big face. Literally.

Fox: Same here, Falco! I've already set the coordinates to Inktoplis, Hitting hyperspeed.

Mario: Something tells me that they are shaken up...

Fox: What makes you say that?

Mario: I'll tell you on the way there.

(The Scene ends with the Ar-Carrier going into hyperspace.)


	6. Chapter 5: An Unexpected Thief

Chapter 5: An Unexpected Thief

(The scene begins with a shot of the Inktoplis city at night as the half of the cities' lights are shut off, It zooms in to a cafe in the square, A Octoling, Marina is listening to Baby, One more time by Brittney Spears on her phone while working on her computer, Advertising her and her girlfriend, Pearl, Next album, "The big comeback".)

Marina: *Singing* "Show me how you want it to be.. tell me, baby, 'cause I need to know now, oh, because.. My loneliness is killing me (And I)... I must confess I still believe (Still believe)... When I'm not with you, I lose my mind.. Give me a sign... Hit me, baby, one more time!" Boom! Haha!

Pearl: *Comes back with a cup carrier with two coffees in it* Hehe, You and that song, Marina. Ever since you found it buried in the park, you are always pulling my jacket, begging me to make a cover of it! Haha!

Marina: Well, We did for the new album, Pearl! *Zips up her jacket* Brr... It's cold out here.

Pearl: Well, I told you to not wear that jacket, cause your stomach's hanging out!

(Both laughed. In the shadows of another alleyway, There are these dark purple creatures that are shaped like two female inklings with hats. They were looking at Marina and Pearl having a conversation at the cafe. They soon retreated in the shadows.)

Marina: I still feel scared about what happened to the Ink turfs. I don't want to be killed and I don't want you to be killed, Pearl.

Pearl: I'm scared too. *Holds her hand* Truthfully, I can't hide this scared feeling anymore.

?: Marina? Pearl?

Marina: *Both of the Off the Hook couple turn* Oh, Hey, Celia and Mal! Glad you can make it!

(Celia was the Female Inkling, and Mal was the Male Inkling. They married after a few years of Turf wars.)

Celia: How's the Off the Hook girls?

Mal: Heard that you two are making a comeback album!

Marina: Well, We are! I just got done with two more things! Advertising and cover art.

Pearl: And Marina is talking to a few retail owners for selling the albums.

Mal: That is so cool!

Celia: *Giggles* And even better news, We are having a kid!

Pearl: Aww, Congrats!

Mal: We're even naming it after you two! Mareal!

Marina: That is a nice name for a girl! Haha!

(All laughed, The shadow creatures from earlier, popped up again, this time in an alleyway that is much closer)

Pearl: We didn't know you two were coming, So, I forgot to order coffee for you two, sorry...

Mal: It's okay, I have my own! *Holds up a steel bottle with coffee in it*

Celia: *Holds up her plastic coffee cup* Got mines too!

Both of the Off the Hook girls: Heh-heh!

Celia: Hey, Have you two heard more about that scary creature that destroyed the Ink turfs?

Marina: We don't know, Besides this scary-ass face called himself "Beothric"

Mal: I heard about that too... I also saw this in the newspaper.. *Hands them a newspaper showing a photo of the Mushroom earth with a missing spot* The Mushroom Kingdom was right there.

Pearl: HOLY SHIT!

Marina: Oh my cod... We were both there for the wedding! We were the DJs!

Pearl: Who died? Or did they say?

Celia: They didn't say in the paper... It was from a New Donk City reporter they said. He said that there has been no trace of deaths...

(Something falls in the alleyway, The Off the hook girls and the inklings looked back)

Pearl: What's that?

Marina: I don't know..

Mal: *Pulls out a weapon, It was his splat gun, Upgraded to have the meter in the gun* Stay here, Celia...

Celia: Okay.. *Sits in the chair, still*

(Marina, Pearl, and Mal head to the alleyway, one of the shadow creatures were behind Celia.)

?: Look what I have here... *Points a shadow version of a splat gun* You have disgraced me...

Celia: Marie? I-I thought you were dead... Y-You died in one of the ink turfs

Shadow Marie: I did. But the great Beothric gave me more life but it's not just me... My sister is alive too... And your friends are heading towards her trap...

Celia: Oh no...

(Cuts to Marina, Pearl, and Mal walking in the alleyway, looking at the knocked-over trash cans and garbage bags)

Pearl: And I thought the manager smelled bad.

(Another shadow creature was walking behind them, they used some telekinesis to have some dumpsters blocking their way.)

Marina: What the hell?

?: Hahaha, Got you right where I want you.

Mal: Callie?

Shadow Callie: Why yes...

(The 3 turned around)

Mal: What the hell happened to you?!

Shadow Callie: Well, After I died, The great Beothric gave me another life and he promised me more land. After we get rid of the old owners.

Pearl: We won't give up anything!

Shadow Marie: Hey, Callie! *Runs down the alleyway, holding Celia at gunpoint with the splat gun to her head* I found another one. *Throws her to Mal*

Shadow Callie: Brilliant... Now, since we have no choice...

(A Cut to a roof-top, with a Human man in a trenchcoat looking down at the situation, he runs off)

Shadow Marie: You'll be forced to join Beothric...

Marina: Not on our minds.

Mal: *Fires his ink gun at Shadow Marie, It harms her a bit, Shadow Marie screams and jumped on him* AUGH!

Shadow Callie: *Goes for Marina and Pearl, Jumps on them* YOU TWO ARE MINE!

Pearl: I DON'T THINK SO! *Kicks her off*

(Shadow Marie and Mal fought, Shadow Marie's arm turns into a sharp object, And tries to slash at Mal, The blade slashed Mal's t-shirt, It didn't make contact to the skin, but Mal's shirt has a slash at the bottom)

Mal: Woah! *Continues splatting at Shadow Marie, Harming her*

Shadow Marie: ENOUGH WITH YOUR BABY WEAPONS! *Slashes at the splat gun, Slashed it in half, The Ink falls out of the left half*

Mal: *Throws the other half at Shadow Marie, harms her blade hand, turning back into a normal arm* Take that!

Shadow Marie: EUGH! *Mal jumps at her, Fights her, But Shadow Marie bashes a glass bottle against Mal's head, knocking him off*

Shadow Callie: *Choking Pearl* ARGH...

Pearl: Marina... Ugh! Help.. Get off!

Marina: *Gets back up, and jumps on Shadow Callie and bites her arm, Shadow Callie screams, and punches Marina into a dumpster, makes her face bleed, She feels her head, feels some blood*

Pearl: *Gets back up and grabs two trash can lids* HEY! NO ONE BEATS MY MARINA! *Attacks Shadow Callie*

(It cuts to a shot of Spyke and Annie, Looking at the brawl in the alleyway, holding cups of coffee.)

Spyke: Should we help, love?

Annie: Nah, I rather not be killed.

Spyke: Me neither.

(They both drank their coffee and walked away, Cuts back to Mal, Pearl and Marina getting slammed by the Shadow Squid Sisters. Pearl gets thrown at the dumpsters, knocking them over)

Pearl: *Bleeds* No!

Shadow Callie: *About the stab her with a broken bottle* AAAHHH!

?: STOP!

(The Shadow Squid sisters, The off the hook girls and the Inklings look up, seeing a Human man, the one from earlier. He was shown to wear gloves, High heel boots, A waistcoat, and a mask.)

?: ARSENE! *Rips off his mask and flips back, a tall, glowing-blue person appears out of nowhere and trash was flying everywhere, and the tall person has a Red and black dress suit, a black and red mask and a top hat*

Shadow Callie: Well, a new target!

Shadow Marie: let's get him!

(The Shadow Squid Sisters ran towards Arsene as Arsene beat them back, Injuring them, They kept going to attack, Arsene slams them on the ground and throws them at the dumpsters, Almost dead, Can't move.)

?: RETURN! *Flips forward, Arsene disappears, and his mask appears on his face, Holds two guns to the Shadow Squid sisters' faces* Begone! *Fires them, Killing them, then they melted into Dark star bits and then they went up in the sky*

Marina: What the fuck was that, Sir?

?: I don't know but I know they are working for Beothric.. *Holds his gun up* Are you working for him as well?

Marina: No!

Pearl: We don't work for him, Mister... Um... Human...

?: How can I believe that?

Mal: Our blood is different from theirs.

?: *Notices Celia as she is scared* Alright... I believe you.. *Put his gun in his coat* Sorry for the mess...

Pearl: It's okay. But what was that sir? The tall glowing person.

?: That's my persona, Arsene.

Marina: Persona? What is a Persona? I know for me, It's like another name.

?: Personas are formed by individuals who find themselves in the Metaverse who are dealing with feelings of frustration of being wronged or taken advantage of. It's all in my mask here.

Mal: What's your name, Mister?

?: Akira Kurusu. Codename is Joker.

Pearl: Wait, You're part of a gang? Guild?

Akira: I was.. Till.. *Looks down in tears* Beothric killed them... Including my wife, Children... and friends...

Marina: I'm very sorry, Mr. Kurusu... Can you tell us what happened?...

Akira: Well, It-

(Just then the wind started picking up, The Off the Hook girls, The Inklings and Akira ran to the city square. The Sky turns into an eclipsed sky, and The Inklings and Squids around the city stopped what they were doing and looked up to the sky.)

Akira: Maybe later!

Celia: What's happening?

(In the opposite direction was the ar-carrier flying in, the side opens up. Showing Fox, Mario, Link, and Falco.)

Akira: Who the hell are you 4?!

Fox: Quiet! *Stuns him unconscious with his gun*

Akira: Ugh! *Gets knocked unconscious*

Marina: Why did you do that, Fox?!

Fox: No time! *Falco and Fox carries the Unconscious Akira in the Carrier*

Mario: Come on, Marina, Mal, Pearl, and Celia!

(Beothric appears in the sky, menacingly smiling down, The civilians started running from their lives. Marina, Mal, Pearl, and Celia ran into the Carrier. It takes off.)

Beothric: My dear friends... I, Beothric, Now have declared that your time of the old is up. Now. It's time for the new to replace thou old. I hope you live your new life.

(Beothric makes the city turns to dust along with every civilian and the dust flew in his mouth. The Ar-Carrier flies off from the Splatoon earth, Only to see the whole earth being devoured by Beothric.)

Mario: Oh my god... Is that how he devours universes?

Falco: Yes... Sadly.. *Looks down in sadness*

(The scene ends with the Earth being finished up by Beothric.)


	7. Chapter 6: Akira's Story

Chapter 6: Akira's Story

(The scene begins with a shot of Akira as he started to wake up, he looked around. He was in the Great Fox's medical bay. He saw his guns, grapple hook, phone, and knife on a table on the other side of the room. He tries to get up, but found that he had been strapped down.)

Akira: Great. What crime have I done this time? Saving people? *Tries to get out*

(A camera in the medical bay turns to look at Akira, It cuts to another part of the ship, Showing a screen of Akira struggling Mario, Link, Fox, Luigi, Daisy, Peach, Marina, Pearl, Mal, Celia, Krystal, and Marcus watches)

Akira: *On the screen* Whoever you are, Let me out right now!

Pearl: I'm telling you, Fox. I don't know much about him besides this "Persona" of his and how he got into Inktoplis...

Mario: And he saved you?

Marina: *Holds an ice pack to her head* Yeah, he did and I had to admit, His Persona was cool.

Fox: I think it's about time to ask this "Joker" about what happened then and what he knows about Beothric...

Krystal: Mario, Mal, Luigi, Peach, Link, With us.

Daisy: What if this "Persona" of his is dangerous?

Krystal: We're sure it'll be neutralized.

Akira: *On the Screen* UGH! *Breaks free from his restraints, Causes an alarm to go off*

Marcus: Dad?!

Fox: Let's go!

(Fox, Krystal, Mario, Link, Luigi, Mal, and Peach ran down the hallway to the bay. Akira finally broke free from his restraints and rips off his mask.)

Akira: ARSENE!

(Fox, Krystal, Mario, Link, Luigi, Mal, and Peach made it to the hallway with the medical bay doors, but they were blown open, the fighters stopped. Akira and Arsene were uncovered by the dust clouds.)

Fox: *Points his gun* Sir, I'm going to ask you to step down. We wanted to ask you questions.

Akira: If you wanna ask me, then don't strap me to a table! *Akira signals Arsene to go to them*

(Mario and Luigi clutch their hands to make fireballs surround their fists, Link takes his sword out, It glowed blue, Fox and Krystal hold up their weapons, Mal holds up an old version of his splat gun. And Peach holds up a Frying pan. The other fighters looked at her, confused, besides Mario.)

Peach: What?

Fox: Nothing.

(The fighters ran at Arsene, Arsene flips Luigi and Fox and holds them down, while Mario kicks Arsene kicks him in the face, letting them go. Link runs to Akira, Akira holds his blade up, Link makes contact with his sword and with Akira's knife.)

Link: Impressive knife, Mr. Joker.

Akira: Nice sword too. It looks like something Futaba owns.

Link: Who?

(Akira gets angry and kicks Link away, Link lands on the ground, but gets back up and punches Akira in the face. Akira fights back. Mal is splatting Arsene, It doesn't harm him.)

Arsene: Your toyish gun's ammunition doesn't harm me one bit.

Mal: How about this then?! I'm all out of ink anyway! *hits the back-end of the gun to Arsene's face, Peach, hits Arsene in the back with her frying pan*

Arsene: Urgh! You brought many strange objects to war!

Fox: *Jumps on Arsene to get to Akira, as he throws Link across the medical bay, Akira sees fox about to land on him, Akira pulls out his blade and slashes Fox in his side, blood was on Fox's jacket and Akira's knife.* AGH! *Landed on some debris from the door, Akira points his gun at him*

Krystal: Fox! *runs to him*

Akira: *Quietly* Fox?...

Krystal: *Comes to him* Are you okay?

Fox: I am, just... Stings a bit... It's not deep..

Akira: *Looks at Fox and Krystal, With tears in his eyes, as he has an imagination. He sees his friends, The Phantom Thieves of Hearts in place of the fighters. He looks down to see Fox and Krystal as both his friends, Yusuke and Futaba in their thief outfits.*

Fox (As Yusuke): It wasn't deep, I'll be okay.

Krystal (As Futaba): I hope I can heal it. *Touches a crystal to it*

(Akira looks up and sees the fighters as he is going back to real life. He looked down in sadness, realizing what he caused, He puts his weapons in his coat)

Akira: Return.. *Arsene disappears and the mask appears on his face, and then his outfit and Mask changed to a black blazer, a grey t-shirt, plaid pants, and Glasses* Sincere apologies, everyone. I have made a grave mistake. I know now that you aren't working for Beothric. I surrender myself to you.

Fox: And we didn't mean any harm to you either, Mr. Kurusu. *Gets healed up*

Link: *Returns from the medical bay after getting thrown.* What happened here?

Akira: *Looks at the fighters* Come. If you want answers, You'll have them. *Signals them to come in the hospital bay*

(R.O.B. is awakened in the charging station in the bay)

R.O.B: Oh, Hello there, Mister! I'm R.O.B. Robotic Operating Buddy.

Mr. Game and Watch: Hey! Are you gonna introduce me or what? I'm in you!

Akira: *Looks at the fighters* Yours?

Shulk: *Leans on a wall, After getting done with a vision* Yes, he's ours and Welcome, Mr. Kurusu, I've been expecting you.

Akira: How? These friends of yours didn't know about me. How can you expect me?

Shulk: Visions of the future mate.

R.O.B: He's like a Fortune teller.

Shulk: Kind of.

Floria: Akira, Shulk tells me that you want to avenge your friends and family, is that true?

Akira:...Yeah... *Looks down*... Look, I had a hard time in my universe... I've been falsely accused of assault, Beaten up by cops, drugged, and Shot in the head and killed.

Peach: Wait, You've been killed?

Akira: By an old best friend. He later tried killing me and the other thieves.

Fox: Thieves?

Akira: Phantom Thieves of Hearts. That's my group. We are devoted to "stealing" the corrupt hearts of "evil" adults to change and reform society for the better. We steal treasure and see what changed basically. They later regretted them and confessed their heartless trouble. My wife, Makoto Kurusu is a part of it too. My Cat, Morgana was part of it, Yeah, It's weird to say it like that. My other friends were Ann Sakamoto, Ryuji Sakamoto, Futaba Kitagawa, Haru Mishima, Yusuke Kitagawa, and My Sister-In-Law, Sae Niijima. My kids also wanted to be Phantom Thieves too. Akechi, That old friend, used to be a part of it until he blamed us for a murder that we didn't do, and tried to kill us. and we have later been believed. After I turned myself in to protect the thieves.

R.O.B: Sounds like an adult version of The Goonies.

Akira: The what?

Mr. Game and Watch: Ignore him.

Mal: But, How did you get to Inktoplis, Akira?

Fox: And how do you know so much about Beothric?

Akira: Well, It was unexpected, but...

(The scene transitions from a flash to a bedroom, early in the morning. In Akira's eye opens to a Phone alarm as it wakes him up, He picks it up, It says 8:23 AM.)

A Woman's voice: *Moans* Five more minutes, Honey...

Akira: *Turns over, to see a woman named Makoto Kurusu (nee Niijima), his wife lying next to him, Put her arm around her, Kisses her back, They giggled* You don't wanna go to work today, huh, Mako? *Kisses her cheek*

Makoto: *Turns over, smiles and kisses Akira* I rather stay here and hold on to my husband all day. Hehe

Akira: On the leg, I guess? *Giggles*

Makoto: *Blushes slightly* on the third leg. Hehe.

(Akira blushes slightly and they kissed and held each other's arms.)

A Voice from the downstairs: Hey, You love birds! You two are gonna be late!

Akira: *Looks at the door* I guess the 'Cat" woke us up, Mako.

Makoto: *Smiles at him* Who's turn is it to wake up the kids?

Akira: I guess me *Giggles, Kisses her* Maybe tonight you can have my third leg, my Queen?

Makoto: I'll force it out of you too, Joker. Hehe. *Smiles, Puts her shirt on, Goes to the closet with Akira. They get their suits and dressed in them, Akira helps to zip up Makoto's dress and puts a jacket on her*

Akira: *Kisses her neck* What tie should I wear?

Makoto: I love it when you don't have a tie on *Giggles*

Akira: I guess that's settled then *Kisses her, Gets his and her glasses out of the case, Hands her glasses to Makoto.* You'll head downstairs and I'll wake up the children *Kisses her cheek and walks out the bedroom door. Makoto watches. He opens the children's bedroom door, to see His 12-Year old daughter, Misuko and his 11-year old son, Sojiro. Named after his former guardian, Sleeping in a bunk bed in the corner.* It's time for school for the young wannabe thieves!

Sojiro: Morning, Dad!

Misuko: Daddy!

Akira: Get dressed you two! Mona's cooking breakfast!

Sojiro: I hope there isn't catnip in the food, dad.

Akira: Oh, You know, Mona, He always thinks he's not a cat, but he is. Haha

The Voice: Hey, I heard that, Joker!

(The Kids get dressed in their school clothes, and rushes downstairs)

Sojiro and Misuko: Hey, Mona!

(Mona was on the counter, standing up on his back paws, Holding a spatula in his front paws, Putting the breakfast on 4 plates.)

Mona: Oi, Joker, You think you can help with the food?

Akira: My pleasure, Mona *Helps him with the food, gives it to the kids*

Misuko: Thanks, Daddy!

Sojiro; Thanks, Dad!

Akira: Welcome, Kurusus *Pours coffee in two cups, while Mona licks his hands and back legs, Pours some in a tiny cup, Gives it to Mona* Served one, for Mona! *Pushes one cup to Makoto* Served another to my wife and Your mother! *Their kids cheered and laughs, Makoto giggled as she drinks her coffee, Akira drinks his coffee and Mona drinks his coffee with his paws*

(After a long while, the Kids get their bags ready.)

Akira: Hey Mona! *Opens his worn carrier bag* Like old times?

Mona: *jumps in, snuggles in* Still comfortable!

Makoto: *Looks at her phone* Sis said she is standing out front of Shujin Academy waiting for the kids.

Akira: *Zips the bag up, Leaving room for Mona's head* You hear that kids? Your aunt is waiting for you!

Sojiro: Yay! Auntie Sae!

Akira: Hehe! Let's go, Everyone! *Gets his bag on*

(They walked outside, It was sunny in Aoyama-Itchome, Japan, They got on the nearest bus and rode to Shujin Academy, To find their Sister-in-law, Sae Niijima, and their friends, Yusuke, Futaba, Ann and Haru and her husband, Yuuki Mishima standing out front of the steps. The Bus doors opened, Sojiro and Mizuko ran out to hug their Aunt Sae.)

The Kids: Aunt Sae!

(Akira and Makoto walked out, carrying their suitcases. Sae hugs her nephews.)

Makoto: Hey, Sis!

Sae: Hey, Makoto. Hey, Akira. Ready to let these nephews of mines go on their journey through knowledge?

Akira: Believe me, they are ready! *Rubs the top of Sojiro's head, Turns to Ann* Hey, Where's Ryuji?

Ann: Off getting a paper, Ever since we sent our kids to school, He's been dying to see what's on the news.

Yusuke: 15 Years older and he still acts like what he did 15 years ago.

Futaba and Ann: Haha.

Haru: My Daughter Wants to study plant life and wants to paint a picture of them.

Yuuki: You got any tips, Yusuke?

Yusuke: I'll teach her, old friend *Smiles*

(A Blonde man runs across the sidewalk like a hyped-up track runner, Holding a newspaper. It was Ryuji and he was freaking about something.)

Ryuji: *Running by people* Sorry! Excuse me! *Made it to the crossway* Hey, guys! Hey! *A Taxi stops in front of him* Woah!

Ann, Makoto, Sae (while holding Akira's kids' ears closed), Futaba, Yusuke, Akira, Haru, and Yuuki: Jesus fucking Christ, Ryuji!

Ann: You almost got ran over!

Ryuji: *Steps on the sidewalk* Sorry, It was something in the newspaper that I wanted to show you... and It concerned me... I don't know what the 'eff it is. *Hands Akira the paper, he unfolds it, Looks at it* Everyone? Look here. *Shows a photo of a big dark creature heading towards earth*

Futaba: Oh my god, It looks like something from a monster manga.

Ryuji: And it may be coming to life, Futaba...

Sae: What the hell is that?

Makoto: *Reads* This photograph shows a strange alien-like creature invading the upper atmosphere and it destroyed some of the satellite cameras that can get some clear photos of the creature. If the creature makes contact, we'll be sure it'll be a friendly one. This story was brought to you by NASA.

Ryuji: If it's hostile, We should destroy it. Or at least, change it's heart if it has one.

Akira: I don't think this creature is like those creatures we have seen 15 Years ago..

(The Sky turns red, With the clouds turning black. The ground then moves like water.)

Yusuke: Uh, Akira?

Akira: *Looks up, See what's going on. Sees cars crashing.* What the-?

Ryuji: Wait a minute... This is... wait... How is this happening?! NOT AGAIN!

(Red and Black Spikes fly up from the ground like vines, covering some buildings.)

Ryuji: We haven't been to the Metaverse for 11 Years, What is going on?

Mona: I don't know! But I can be sure to you, Ryuji, That it wasn't us this time.

Ann: And, I don't feel like we're fading away.

Sojiro: Dad?...

(Akira looks at his son)

Sojiro: I'm scared...

Akira: Me too...

(Akira, Makoto, Sae, Ryuji, Mona, Yusuke, Ann, Haru, Yuuki, and Futaba shined brightly, Making their outfits changed into their Phantom Thieves outfits. Akira changed to Joker, Makoto changed to Queen, Ryuji changed to Skull, Mona changed to a Cat-like human, Yusuke changed to Fox, Ann changed to Panther, Haru changed to Noir, Futaba changed to Oracle. Sae turns into a new thief called "Devil" and she has a short red cape, connected to a black and red leather dress and her mask has horns on it. Yuuki also turns into a new thief called "Revenge" and he has a white suit with a red shirt underneath with a Dark red bowtie and his mask is a black mask.)

Makoto: What the?

Akira: How the?

Ann: I forgot how much I hate his outfit... Shows too much of my chest...

Sae: I don't know what's going on.

(A ghostly purple door appeared out of nowhere, a woman in a velvet dress came out. It was Lavenza, Assistant of the Velvet Room.)

Lavenza: Trickster and fellow thieves.

Makoto: Hey Lavenza, What do you think is happening here?

Lavenza: Since you haven't been to the other world in 11 Years, It feels like it's forced out of it and merging to the real world again.

Ryuji: But, last time, people were ignoring it and us. Walked around us like we're invisible.

Lavenza: That is strange...

(The sky merges with the eclipse like the sky. The civilians ran.)

Haru: The sky's changing again.

Yusuke: Although with nice merging with the colors. Give the end some credit.

(The Thieves, Akira's kids, and Lavenza stare at Yusuke.)

Yusuke: Sorry.

(A Pitch black swirling cloud appeared in the sky, Showing Beothric as he laughs.)

Ryuji: WHAT THE 'EFF IS THAT?!

Lavenza: It doesn't look like a Persona!

Akira: Sae! Keep the kids safe!

Sae: *To his kids* With me. *Goes to a knocked over bus* Stay here, Be safe.

The Kids: We will, Aunt Sae.

Beothric: My dear friends... I, Beothric... Now have declared that your time of the old is up. Now. It's time for the new to replace the old. I hope you live your new life. Not even your so-called heroes can stop me.

Akira: Alright thieves. Persona or Not Persona, Heart or no Heart, we must defeat this-

(Akira disappears in a flash of light)

Makoto: Akira?!

Ann: Where did he go?!

Futaba: Did you put him in the Velvet Room?!

Lavenza: He's not in the Velvet Room!

Yusuke: Then where is he?!

(The scene cuts to an Alleyway at night, Akira appears in the air and falls and screams and lands on a dumpster.)

Akira: OW! *Gets back up, Stretches* My back.. *Looks up and sees where he's at* Where am I? *Looks around, Feels his phone vibrate and ringing, Answers it* Makoto?

Makoto: *On the phone* Akira? Where are you?!

Akira: I don't know! I randomly got teleported here or something...

Makoto: *On the Phone, Signal is breaking up, making her voice breaking up* Please try to make it back!

Akira: Honey, I'm losing you!

Makoto: *On the phone, Her voice distorted* I love you, Akira...

Akira: Makoto?! Makoto!?

Makoto: *On the phone, Losing signal* I'm losin- *Signal loss*

Akira: Mako?... Mako?... No... *Tears up* No... *put his phone in his coat, looks down, walks out of the alleyway, Looks up, sees lights on buildings. He was in Inktoplis. Squid and other sea creatures are on the signs, advertising some stuff, Inklings and Octolings walked by and driven by Akira.* Excuse me, Can someone tell me where I am? *The civilians walked by, He weeps by sitting down on a wall, missing his wife, Friends, and children. He lifts his mask into his hair and holds his face in sadness. He looks on his phone seeing a picture of Makoto and his kids. A light shines in his face.*

An Inkling officer: *Holds a flashlight* Hey, Buddy. Who are you? Do you need help?

Akira: Oh Shit. *In fear, He ran to a ladder to the rooftop

The Inkling officer: *Goes on this communicator* Get me Star fox.

(Akira runs on Rooftops and jumps over gaps. And made it to a rooftop with a curb and he leans on it, and weeps and tears came down, hand covering his face, as he looks down.)

Akira: Why did I come here?... Why was I sent here?... Why... *Punches a funnel in anger, Denting it, Looks down*

(Someone screams, Akira hears, He puts his mask on, Ready to save them. He runs to the other side of the rooftop, He sees the confrontation of 3 Inklings and an Octoling and 2 Shadow creatures. They were Marina, Pearl, Mal, and Celia and the shadows were the squid sisters. They fought. Akira runs off the rooftop. Cuts to Mal, Pearl, and Marina getting slammed by the Shadow Squid Sisters. Pearl gets thrown at the dumpsters, knocking them over.)

Pearl: *Bleeds* No!

Shadow Callie: *About the stab her with a broken bottle* AAAHHH!

Akira: STOP!

(The Shadow Squid sisters, The off the hook girls and the Inklings look up, seeing Akira.)

Akira: ARSENE! *Arsene appears*

Shadow Callie: Well, a new target!

Shadow Marie: let's get him!

(The Shadow Squid Sisters ran towards Arsene as Arsene beat them back, Injuring them, They kept going to attack, Arsene slams them on the ground and throws them at the dumpsters, Almost dead, Can't move.)

Akira: RETURN! *Flips forward, Arsene disappears, and his mask appears on his face, Holds two guns to the Shadow Squid sisters' faces* Begone! *Fires them, it flashed white, transitioning to him sitting in the Medical bay weeping.* And that's how I came to Inktoplis and got into this ship.

Mario: I'm very sorry about what happened, Kurusu. *Puts his hand on his shoulder*

Link: We lost family members too... He lost his kids, And I've lost my daughter...

Peach: *Sits down too* We want to defeat Beothric much as you do, Akira.

Akira: So, You guys are going after him?

Fox: We are, But, We need something to defeat him.

Akira: I think I know a plan.

Shulk: I don't like where this is heading.

R.O.B: What is it?

Akira: *Stands up* Maybe make a weapon, powered by whatever he is made out of. Power against power.

Krystal: You mean to say that we can use some of his energy and turn it against him?

Akira: Yes.

Floria: How do you know about that?

Akira: I noticed in the paper he can appear with these anti-matter dark stars. It looked like.

Slippy: *On the Com* Fox, we're ready to jump into lightspeed.

Fox: *Activates the com* T-5?

Slippy: Yes. T-5, 4.

(Akira and the other fighters held on to objects as the countdown continued. The countdown ended and the Great fox and the Halberd launch to Lightspeed, Making everything shake in the ships.)

Akira: Oh dear.. Where are we heading?

Link: Popstar they said!

Akira: What? Popstar what?

Mario: That's a planet!

Akira: Weird name for it!

(The ships made it to Popstar after lightspeed. The scene ends with a shot of the ships landing on the surface.)


	8. Chapter 7: The Backstory

Chapter 7: The Backstory

(The Scene begins with The Great Fox, Samus' Gunship and The Halberd landed on the Popstar's ground. The doors open up, Showing the remaining fighters walking out of the ships. They were glad that they survived.)

Zelda: Link... I'm glad that you're okay...

Link: *Hugs Zelda* I'll stop Beothric to avenge Hylena.. *Something shines on his hand, It was two pieces of the Triforce, Courage, and Power.* I'll do anything to keep my family safe.. *They kissed*

(Mario steps out with Peach, He looks around at Popstar, He sees a cliffside. Something hurts him in his chest. Peach looked concerned. Mario walks to the cliffside. Peach follows him. Link sees them walking to the cliffside. Link and Zelda follow suit. Akira watches.)

Meta Knight: *Walks up to Akira* Excuse me, sir. *Akira looks down* I heard Fox said that you've been teleported, Is that true?

Akira: Okay, First off, This is the weirdest day I've ever lived and second, Yeah, I did.

Meta Knight: What's your name, sir?

Akira: Akira Kurusu. *Points to Mario, Link, Zelda, and Peach* What's going on with them?

Meta Knight: It'll be them to tell you. *Walks away*

Akira: *Looks at he walks away*

King Dedede: *On the Phone* Get some of those housing rooms ready for some guests. They might stay for a while.

A Waddle Dee (on the phone): Of course, sir.

King Dedede: *On the phone* Good, Over and out. *Hangs up*

Funky Kong: Yo, Triple D! Any pub or bar that is open for Me and the kongs?

King Dedede: Oh, There's a Pub just down the hill from here, Kongs!

Diddy: Thanks, Dedede! *The kongs walked*

(It cuts to Mario on the cliffside and he sits down, Looks at the ocean. Link and Zelda see Mario sitting. Peach sits with Mario. Akira just catches up.)

Akira: What's wrong with Mario, Link?

Link: *Examines a rock with bloodstains on it* He died here.

Akira: Who died here?

Link: *Looks at Akira* Mario.

Akira: Wait, what? Wait, If he died, How is he still alive? I don't understand...

Link: I'll tell you what happened 15 years ago. You might want to sit down, Akira.

Akira: *Sits down* Okay...

Link: *Holds a burnt piece of cloth* 15 Years ago, on this very cliff top, we confronted a being known to us by Galeem. *The scene flashes back to a shot of Fox holding up his gun.*

Fox (Flashback): Don't let a single one getaway!

(The Gun was pointed to Galeem in the sky. The camera pointed up to see Galeem in the sky with many Master hands around him. Mario and Link ran up to Fox.)

Link (Voice Over): We got an emergency message from King Dedede, We came as fast as we can.

(All the other fighters run up behind them. They were getting ready to attack.)

Link (Voice Over): We were sure that we've got a high advantage.

Marth (Flashback): 私たちはそれぞれ約10人を倒す必要があります。 (We each need to take down about ten.)

Red (Flashback): How, There's like over 100 of us here, Marth, and there's like a billion of them in the sky!

Zelda (Flashback): *Runs up to Link* They need to show their fear, Link. It's a big advantage. It's now or never!

Pit (Flashback): Lady Palutena?

Palutena (Flashback): *Looks at Pit* Yes, Pit?

Pit (Flashback): We'll win this... I know we will...

Villager (Flashback): No Pit, Look! *Points to the sky*

(The Master Hands' covering started to rip off, showing some blue power energy underneath.)

Isabelle (Flashback): Mr. Mayor, I'm scared! *Holds on to him*

Villager (Flashback): I am too, Belle...

(The power energy went to Galeem as his wings-like shell are retracting. Shulk gets a vision.)

Shulk (Flashback): Hold on!

Mario (Flashback): What is it, Shulk?

Shulk (Flashback): *His vision stops, looks at Kirby* KIRBY! GET ON YOUR WARP STAR NOW AND ESCAPE!

Kirby (Flashback): P-Poyo? (O-Okay?) *Gets on his Warp Star and flies away*

Link (Voice Over): I didn't know what Shulk saw, but I know he was setting up a plan.

(The power energy was consumed by Galeem and the Master Hands were gone, Leaving a black hole in the sky.)

Link (Voice Over): And from that moment, I knew that our lives were over...

(Light beams burst out of the black hole heading directly to the clifftop. Coming in fast.)

Mario (Flashback): *Clutches his fists, Fire surrounds his fists and throws a hand at a light beam, gets devoured by it* AAHHH!

Peach (Flashback): MARIO! *Tries to run, but gets devoured*

Link (Flashback): OH SHIT! *Reflects some light beams, pushed back* URGH! *Gets devoured*

Mewtwo (Flashback): We got to get closer! We lost 4 humans already!

Samus (Flashback): *Shoots at some light beams, Some disapparated* How many light streams does this fucking thing ha- *Gets devoured*

Zelda (Flashback): Make that 5! I'll teleport over there!

Mewtwo (Flashback): I'm with you!

(They tried to teleport, but got devoured before they even tried.)

Red (Flashback): GO CHARIZARD! GO SQUIRTLE! GO IVYSAUR! *Throws three Pokeballs out. Charizard, Squirtle, and Ivysaur spawned out of the balls. Charizard breathes fire, Squirtle fires his water, and Ivysaur stands on his front legs and shoots a laser out of his flower-like shell and they are aiming for the Light beams*

Bowser (Flashback): Excuse me, son! *Breathes fire at the light beams too*

(They soon get devoured.)

Bayonetta (Flashback): *Shoots at the beams* This is fucking worse than angels! *Continues shooting, Dodges*

Dark Pit (Flashback): *Watching Pit taking off* Hey! That's not cool! *Flies off*

Bayonetta (Flashback): Well, I'm coming with you! *Flies off, Gets devoured*

Lucario (Flashback): *Fires his aura at the light beams, Some disappeared* RED GOT DEVOURED!

Greninja (Flashback): Got you! *Jumps to him, Defends him* Water Shuriken! *Throws a Water Shuriken, It gets devoured* Shit! *Jumps up to get a higher shot, Lucario gets devoured, Greninja charges up his shuriken, gets devoured*

(Cuts to David running by Captain Falcon)

David (Flashback): I think I'll try to get Foxhound to get their military here!

Captain Falcon (Flashback): I have a plan too! But it may be suicidal!

(They ran up to Wii Fit Trainer, The Duck Hunt Duck, and Dog and Isabelle and Villager cuddling in fear.)

Wii Fit Trainer (Flashback): What's your suicidal plan?

Captain Falcon (Flashback): Raming the Blue Falcon into that thing's big hole!

David (Flashback): *Pulls up his cardboard box* Do not ever repeat that! *Puts the box over him*

Captain Falcon (Flashback) CLEAR THE WAY! *About to jump in the blue falcon, but gets devoured*

Wii Fit Trainer (Flashback): *Does some stretches, Cartwheels and somersaults to dodge out of the way* Falcon's down!

Celia (Flashback): *Splats some ink on the ground and then splat some at the light beams* Tania! Would you mind defending us?!

Mal (Flashback): *Turns into a squid and jumps into his ink* We only have a limited amount of ink!

Wii Fit Trainer (Flashback): *Does some stretches, Celia turns into a squid and jumps in her ink* SOLUTE THE- *Tania, Mal, and Celia gets devoured*

(Cuts to Falco escaping the fray in his Ar-wing.)

Falco (Flashback): To any remaining members of Star Fox, We need many weapons to defeat this thing!

Slippy (Flashback/On the Ar-wing's Com): Falco, Our weapons system is offline!

Falco (Flashback): What!? *Gets devoured*

(Cuts to Pit, Palutena and Dark Pit flying away. Palutena stands still in the air.)

Pit (Flashback): Lady Palutena!

Palutena (Flashback) Keep going, Pit! I'll defend you!

Dark Pit (Flashback): COME ON! *Continues flying, Pit follows him*

(Cuts to Palutena looking at a light beam coming at her.)

Palutena (Flashback): REFLECTOR! *Makes a transparent shield in front of her, But gets devoured by the light beams*

(Cuts to Pit and Dark Pit, With Palutena, devoured, their wings gave out, causing them to fall.)

Pit (Flashback) and Dark Pit (Flashback): WOAH!

Pit (Flashback): OH SHIT!

(They get devoured, Cuts to Pikachu, who is scared, Hides behind a rock, Sees King K. Rool shooting his cannon gun at the Light beams, Luigi who is his fire shield to defend himself and Robin using magic to make his shield stronger. They get devoured by the light beams. Pikachu gets scared and runs away fast, Runs past many fighters as they get devoured, Sonic runs next by Pikachu.)

Sonic (Flashback): Pikachu!

Pikachu (Flashback): P-Pika? Pika! (S-Sonic? Help me!)

Sonic (Flashback): *Still runs* Jump in my arms, Little buddy!

(Pikachu jumps in Sonic's arms while they ran, Sonic runs much faster.)

Sonic (Flashback): Got you, Buddy! *Holds on to Pikachu tightly, Pikachu cries, They get devoured*

(Cuts to Snake in his box, talking to Colonel Roy Campbell, Leader of Foxhound.)

David (Flashback): Colonel, We need airships with every weapon we got!

Colonel (Flashback/on his com): Snake, Our weapons system is dead, we can't send them!

David: (Flashback): I can try to send a remote missile to the eye so it- *Gets devoured*

(Cuts to Colonel in his base.)

Colonel (Flashback): SNAKE?! COME IN, SNAKE! SNAAAAKKKEE!

(Cuts to Rosalina, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong as they keep running.)

Donkey Kong (Flashback): Donkey's Friends need to escape!

Diddy Kong (Flashback): *Gets his jetpack* We'll go to get help!

Donkey Kong (Flashback): Donkey defends the rest of friends!

Rosalina (Flashback): We'll fly to my Observatory, We can find out how we can defeat this entity!

Diddy Kong (Flashback): *To Donkey Kong* See you, DK.

Donkey Kong (Flashback): Donkey see Diddy later! *Defends some remaining fighters*

Rosalina (Flashback): Come on, Luma!

(A Luma floats quickly to her and Diddy Kong gets his Jet pack on and they both fly off avoiding light beams, Diddy looks down to see Donkey Kong running up to Corrin turning into his dragon form, Mega Man charging up is fire attack, Ness does his best to make a reflector shield, They get devoured. Diddy looks back up, Jetting fast, Rosalina and Diddy get devoured. It cuts to Villager, Isabelle and the Duck Hunt Duo as the Duck is trying to lift the Dog from the ground.)

Villager (Flashback): *Holds his slingshot and aims for the black hole* No one hurts my friends or my secretary!

Isabelle (Flashback): You got it, Mr. Mayor!

(They get devoured before Villager let go of his slingshot.)

Link (Voice Over): After we got devoured, I still knew that Shulk has a plan with Kirby.

(It cuts to Kirby flying on his Warp Star, Dodging every light beam, It goes faster and then he disappeared, leaving some stars behind. The Light beams devoured Popstar including the Great Fox and the Halberd. It cuts to space with Popstar getting devoured by light and there was this big blast of light that surrounds every planet in the universe, turning the shot to white.)

Link (Voice Over): *The scene fades into a ruined area* After the universe was merged and all of us were devoured, Our handful of our other friends turned into spirits. *Spirits of Knuckles the Echidna, Colonel Roy Campbell, Slippy and Captain Toad fly by the shot* All hope was lost.. Till Kirby appeared out of the blue, unharmed. *It cuts to Kirby on his Warp Star as they were falling out of the sky, it crashed on the ground, splitting to mini stars, Kirby flips and rolls on the ground but stands back up, Seeing the ruined land* As for me and the other fighters, *It cuts to a black room with Link, Mario, DK, Samus and Peach in the middle, Standing on stands that are shaped like the Smash bros logo and got a glowing golden restraint on them* We were in Galeem's grasp. *Something pours on their heads, Covering them* We were his base for his puppets. *A Grey color version of the fighters popped under the stands, they dropped down* We were then processed by those spirits. *5 Spirits fly out of the shadows and start putting their energy in them, They were finally conscious, they stand up, revealing their red eyes.* As for ourselves, We became known to him as fallen fighters. *Cuts to the fighters spreading about the Ruined land.* Our Puppet forms and Fallen selves were spread out. Ready to defend Galeem from attacks. He made us attack Kirby, But the good thing is he snapped us out of it.

(Cuts to flashes of Kirby kicking Fallen Mario, Slamming his hammer against Fallen Link's face, Flip kicking Fallen Samus, Turning into a stone block and slamming onto Fallen Sonic's head.)

Link (Voice Over): Painfully, but he got us out of Galeem's control.

(Cuts to Shulk being helped up by Snake.)

Shulk (Flashback): My thanks, Mate. *Stands up*

David (Flashback): Anything for a soldier.

(Cuts to Ganondorf and Bowser who is stuck in rubble after being thrown by Kirby to get out of their controlled mind.)

Ganondorf (Flashback): Well, This was one way to get my mind back! *Gets out* Ow, My back. *Stretches*

Bowser (Flashback): I must thank you, Kirby!

(Cuts to Mario and Peach as Peach is laying on some rubble.)

Mario (Flashback): *Kisses Peach* You okay, Honey?

Peach (Flashback): *Panting* I am, Mario *Holds him closer to her and kisses him more*

(Cuts to Every fighter minus Kirby as they stand on the same clifftop from earlier, Looking at a Weaker Galeem with Master Hands around him.)

Mario (Flashback): Where's Kirby, Shulk?

Shulk (Flashback): He's coming!

(Something flew fast in the air, It was Kirby on his dragoon, Flying Towards Galeem's eye. It hit and went through and Galeem's wings blew up. Kirby rode back to the clifftop and the fighters cheered, Luigi looked up.)

Luigi (Flashback): *Scared* Uh, Guys?

(The fighters looked up, Stopped cheering, Sees cracks growing in the sky, breaking the sky like a window, showing a big evil eye floating and thorn-like spikes breaking the sky apart. The Fighters defend themselves. The One-eyed Thorned-Tree looking creature was Dharkon. He broke the entire sky, revealing Crazy Hands flying in the sky, Knocks all the other fighters away to another side of the ruined land.)

Link (Voice Over): When we defeated Galeem, We thought it was over.. Till I realized that Galeem needed protection from another entity that shown up named Dharkon... He took control of the rest of the Puppet Fighters that we didn't get and made them stronger. But luckily some spirits that we save, made us stronger to make us have a higher advantage.

(Cuts to the fighters battling with the Puppet Fighters, Knocking the spirits out of them. After a while, All the fighters got rid of all the puppet fighters. They looked up in the sky.)

Link (Voice Over): Once we were about to attack, Dharkon was about to attack us. Until...

(Galeem was stricken by a Light beam and attacked by a Wing. It was a rehealed Galeem, Bringing the light sky closer to him. Having his Master Hands fighting with Crazy Hands.)

Galeem (Flashback): YOU!

Dharkon (Flashback): I have planned this for many years, old friend...

(They started shooting lasers at each other, with Master Hands and Crazy Hands fighting with themselves. The Fighters fan up to the Clift top.)

Mario (Flashback): Damn... I knew Galeem's Powerful... But, Dharkon's freaking powerful...

Link (Voice Over): We made a plan to use Kirby's Dragoon. We almost had the plan spoiled by Galeem and Dharkon when they saw us.

(In scenes and shots, It shows Dharkon and Galeem firing their thorns and light beams at the fighters, They set up defenses and fought at the beams and Mario takes off in the dragoon up to them. It shows Galeem and Dharkon becoming the hybrid and shows Mario using his fire to defeat Galkon's laser and the explosion happened, only zoomed into Mario's dead body with his hat falling off.)

Peach (Flashback/Echo): MARIO!

(Mario's dead body was caught by Sonic as he runs by the ocean, leaving his hat falling in the ocean. It cuts to Mario laid down on a rock and Peach is crying over him. It zooms in on a spirit as it puts itself in Mario's body, the shot flashes white, transition to the present.)

Akira: Then what happened, Link?

Mario: I had nightmares... For 15 Years... I'm worried about what will happen to my family... I wished for 15 Years that this nightmare would end.. *Sighs, Tears up* I'm sorry.. *Stands up and walks back up the hill*

Akira: *Stands back up* I'm sorry that happened.. *He walks back up the hill*

(The other fighters followed suit. Link turns back, looks at the cliff-top and lets go of the ruined piece of cloth. It landed on the rock, It was revealed to be Mario's cap from 15 Years ago.)


	9. Chapter 8: The Battle of the Observatory

Chapter 8: The Battle of the Observatory

(The Scene begins with a nighttime shot of Dedede's castle with the Halberd and the Great Fox around it. It cuts to Akira in a bedroom, laying on the bed, looking at his phone, with sadness. It cuts to Link washing Raven, looking sad as well. Then It cuts to Mario, in the bathroom, looking at the mirror, in grief. It cuts back to Akira.)

Fox: *Knocks on Akira's door* Hello? Akira?

Akira: *Opens it* Oh Hello there. I'm sorry, I wasn't told your name.

Fox: It's Fox McCloud.

Akira: *Looks down in grief and sadness*

Fox: Oh, I'm sorry, Did my name remind you of someone?

Akira: You may want to come in...

Fox: Okay? *Walks in*

Akira: *Shuts the door* Yusuke, One of my best friends has a codename called Fox...

Fox: Is that it reminded you of?

Akira: Yeah... That's why I surrendered myself on your ship...

Fox: *Looks down* What does your friend look like?

Akira: *Shows him a picture on his phone of Yusuke* He always loves to paint.. Ever since his parents' death, He's been under the care of a teacher named Ichiryusai Madarame... We later found out that he's been plagiarizing his and his other friend's art... And his other friend was abused by him... So, We've stolen his heart... With Yusuke's help... He later confessed his schemes... Freeing him from his cruel life...

Fox: Were the Phantom Thieves ever known to people?

Akira: A Lot... But, Some of them think we should be arrested... I've been arrested once... Due to a crime that someone falsely accused me of the crime...

Fox: What was the crime?

Akira: Assault... A Wannabe Prime Minister named Shido assaulted her.. I was blamed for it... Drugged, beaten, and was forced to move out of town. Later, My sister-in-law, Sae told me I should turn myself in to protect the thieves... I later did.. It took everything in my friends' power to prove my innocence... The woman that Shido assaulted also helped my friends out... I was a free man after that. I later moved back to my hometown and a few years later, I came back, married Makoto and spent my whole life with her. Until... Beothric...

Fox: I'm sorry that happened to you, Mr. Kurusu...

Akira: It's okay.. *Sits on the bed, looks down*

Fox: *Sits down* I need to tell you something...

Akira: What?

Fox: *Looks down, sadness, Thinking*

(Cuts to Link washing off Raven, Finishing up.)

Raven: Father?

Link: What's wrong, Raven?

Raven: It's Rosie and Hylena... I hope we can avenge them.. Especially for Rosie... If we had that ocarina from your younger self, I would save her...

Link: *Puts a hand on his shoulder* I know my son... I know.. It's hard on me too.. Especially Mario.. *Puts down the Rag*

Raven: I remember that story you told me and Hylena about Mario... I'm worried about him too...

Link: If you got that Ocarina, I would have used it to save him... Or course... His Zelda told him that it may mess up time... So, If I used it... I wouldn't have you or Hylena...

Raven: Sorry father...

Link: *Smiles* It's okay, Raven.. *Pats his shoulder, Gets the towel*

(Cuts to Mario whose hand is around the sink, looking down, Only having a towel on and wet, he was in the shower, He continues to look down, closes his eyes for a while then opens up, Sighs.)

Mario: *Opens up the medicine cabinet, takes out a razor, closes it, sees himself in the mirror only the reflection shows a Shadow version of Mario with a creepy smile* AH! *Falls, Knocks on the door* Peach?! Peach!? Princess?!

Reflection Mario: She can't hear you, Mario... In fact.. See for yourself.. Raises his arm, making the bathroom door open.* Go on, Mario...

Mario: *Stands up* Who the hell are you?...

Reflection Mario: Let's just say, Mr. Mario... You'll see from yourself.. Go on! *Does a signal to let him go*

Mario: *Walks to the door and opens it up, revealing a Shadow version of Peach, Rosie, Paul and Luke in a dark purple energy room* No... *They looked up*

Shadow Peach: You could've saved us, Mario...

Shadow Luke: You left us to die...

Mario: *Scared* N-No! I saved Peach and I-I-I'm avenging you three!...

Reflection Mario: Time's up now, Mario... You can't save anybody now...

Mario: I know you wanted to trick me, Beothric! I-I'm Not scared! *steps back but falls*

Reflection Mario: *Snaps his fingers, The bathroom, and the energized bedroom dust away, showing a space with dark purple energy mixing in the space, with Shadow Peach and the Shadow kids dust away as well* This will scare you more then...

Mario: *Floats in the sky, His trademark clothing appears on his body* Let me go!

(Reflective Mario turns into Beothric and smiles)

Beothric: I don't think so, Mario. Besides... I think I like you like that... On my wall... Hehe...

Mario: Beothric, I don't care who you are, But We will defeat you! FOR MY FAMILY!

(Beothric smiles, then Mario's arms and Legs start being smashed and crippled slowly, Mario screams in pain.)

Beothric: Oh, I'm sorry... I couldn't hear you over that sweet sound of pain... Now.. Since that's all settled.. *His eye in his forehead lights up and opens*

Mario: No.. N-No! AH! *His bones started to break* UGH! NO! NOOOO!

(Beothric shoots Mario with a laser beam from his forehead eye, turning the scene to white.)

Peach (Echo): Mario? Mario? Are you okay?

(It fades back to Mario who is resting on the sink, Peach was next to him, He wakes up, scared. He was having a nightmare.)

Mario: Agh! *Jumps holds his razor up* Oh.. *Feels his arms, sighs* I'm sorry...

Peach: What's wrong, Mario?...

Mario: *Looks at the mirror sees his reflection, Sighs* Another nightmare... This time... It... felt real... Like... he was talking to me...

Peach: *Worried* Who?...

Mario: Beothric... *Puts his razor in the medicine cabinet and walks to the bed and sits down, puts his hands on his face in sadness and worriedness* He said that my time is up... I couldn't save the kids or you...

Peach: *Sits down with him, Puts her arm around him* It's not your fault, Mario... It was never your fault... He was just making you feel bad... I love you...

Mario: *Looks up and smiles* I love you too...

(Mario puts Peach on the bed slowly and kisses her. It cuts to Marcus repairing the medical bay in the Great Fox. A sound was heard. It was a distress signal.)

Marcus: Pull it up in the bay! *The screen opens up a message, it was a Luma in a closet* What is it, Luma?

Luma (On the screen): Big face! Scary! Turn the observatory to evil! Soldiers everywhere! Scared!

Marcus: Calm down, Luma... What happened?

Luma (On the Screen): A Big scary face has infected mum and dad's observatory! I'm scared!

A Voice (On the Screen): Who's in there? *Luma screams, the door was torn down and luma was grabbed, leaving the message going to static*

Marcus: *Runs to the cockpit and gets to the communicator* Dad?! *Cuts to Fox*

Fox: *Sits in Akira's room with a cup of coffee, Sits it down and takes his communicator out* What is it, Marcus?

Marcus (On the com): We got a distress message from a Luma from Rosalina's observatory and it was getting infected by Beothric... And Luma was captured...

Akira: Who is that, Fox?

Fox: Don't worry, Marcus, I'll get Rosalina to look at it! *Puts it back and puts the coffee down* I'm so sorry for this Akira... That's my son...

Akira: Trouble?

Fox: Yep! *Races out the door, Sees Rosalina and Snake walking out for a walk* David! Rosalina! Trouble!

Rosalina: I knew I sensed my Lumas are in danger!

Fox: Let us get to the Great Fox!

(They ran.)

David: What happened, Fox?!

Fox: We must see from ourselves!

(Link opens the door a bit and looks outside. Sees Snake, Fox, and Rosalina running down the hallway. He looks back at Zelda and Raven.)

Zelda: They might need your help, Link.

Link: That's what I thought! *Puts his tunic and armor and weapons around him* I'll be right back, Zelda! *Kisses her* You too, Raven.. *Rushes out*

(Link catches up with Fox, David, and Rosalina.)

Fox: Nice of you to join us Link!

(It cuts to them inside the Great Fox. The message played in the cockpit.)

Luma (On the Screen): A Big scary face has infected mum and dad's observatory! I'm scared!

A Voice (On the Screen): Who's in there? *Luma screams, the door was torn down and luma was grabbed, leaving the message going to static*

(Rosalina has her hands over her mouth and leans over to David and he hugged her. Link looks down in sadness.)

Fox: We need a crew to go down there...

Link: I'm in..

Falco: *Enters in the cockpit* I'm in too if it's a suicide mission.

Rosalina: *Done crying* I'm ready too... I want to avenge Luma... Our Lumas...

Samus: *Leans on the entrance of the ship with Megaman behind her, She's in her new Power suit with Silver accents mixed with the gold, orange, and the red.* You need a ride and extra guns over there, Queen.

Rock: And We are going to try our best to save those Lumas...

Fox: Great. Now. To set up a plan.

Marcus: *Opens up the diagram of the plan* You five are to go to the observatory and try to get rid of the defenses and then enter the observatory and save whoever's left inside. We can also get some energy for a weapon we can use against Beothric...

Samus: Got it!

Link: Let's go!

(The five ran to Samus' Ship and they entered it.)

Link: I remember we were here during the Subspace shit.

Rock: I've heard about that. Samus told me.

Samus: Yep. I did. Now.. *Turns on her ship and activates it* Take off in 60 Seconds!

Falco: Seat belts on people!

Samus: Hey, Falco! I'm the captain of this ship!

Falco: *To Link* Fierce woman ain't she?

(The Gunship takes off and flies off into space. Then it goes into hyperspeed. It cuts to Beothric's left eye and it opens showing Samus's ship as a reflection in his eye. It cuts in the ship.)

Samus: Oh my god...

Rosalina: *Looks in anger and sadness* What did Beothric do to my home?...

Samus: We must get closer.. *The ship goes closer*

(Cuts to Beothric's eye showing the ship getting closer.)

Beothric: Attack them!

(Cuts to the side of the observatory and Shadow Arwings flew out of the observatory.)

Samus: The Cavalry's here!

Link: Great!

Samus: *Presses a button on the control console and a gun comes out and it fires off at all the Arwings*

Rosalina: Why are there Arwings?

Falco: I-I don't know!...

Rosalina: *Looks at Falco, suspiciously*

(It cuts to Samus' Gunship coming to destroy the Shadow Arwings, The Arwings was getting blasted out of the air.)

Samus: Got Them!

Rock: Lets land, Samus!

Samus: On my way!

(It cuts to Beothric's eye again, showing the fight.)

Beothric: Grr! Do I have to do everything myself?!

(It cuts to Samus trying to find a spot to land, but was interrupted by Dark purple clouds swirling showing Beothric.)

Samus: Oh shit.. *She tries to turn the ship away but Beothric charges up his forehead eye laser and then fires at the side of the ship. The ship was on fire and it loses control and it flies to a planet* OH SHIT!

Link: Oh dear!

Falco: *Gets his communicator, while getting toss around* Fox, This is Falco! *The ship started to Spark inside, Stuff starts falling over* Agh! We got hit! I don't know if we can make it!

(It cuts to Fox and Krystal in the Great Fox listening to the message.)

Falco: We need help! Now!

(Zelda wakes up from her sleep in the middle of the night, disturbed by what she's visioning of.)

Zelda: Link...

(Cuts to Link Getting tossed too. Link Screams in pain.)

Link: Ow!

(The wrecked Ship falls closer to the planet and into the sky and then hits a mountain and then crashes into a flowery field. Smoke and fire came out of the ship, Samus and Megaman went through the window view, Leaving the glass broken.)

?: *Walks up as he notices, the shadow of the figure was on the ship*

Zelda (Echo): Link... Link... Please...

(Link opens his eyes halfway, Seeing the figure coming closer, He closes them again.)

Link: I'm sorry...


	10. 9: The Bear, The Bird and the Sha-woman

Chapter 9: The Bear, The Bird, and The Sha-Woman

(The scene begins with a Fade in with Link waking up in a bedroom in his sleepwear, covered with bandages. He sits up, seeing Samus in her underwear and bra covered in bandages and in-bed unconscious, Falco only in his jumpsuit covered in bandages and in-bed unconscious, Rosalina in her underclothes covered in bandages and in-bed unconscious, and Megaman standing up with bandages around him. They were healing up after the crash. Link gets out of bed, Sees his armor, tunic, and weapons at the bed end. He hears something that sounds like sound effects from a game. Link grabs his satchel, scabbard with his sword in it and shield, He turns the corner, sees a red and yellow bird playing "Super Mario Odyssey" on her Nintendo Switch. He notices a dusty Xbox One in the corner with the wires wrapped around it, On the game, Mario got blown away by a Ty-Foo off a platform in a sea of Purple goo. It killed him, Losing coins.)

?: Damn it! Ugh... Now I can see why Microsoft bought us...

Link: *Quietly* What?

?: *Turns her head* Oh, Hey, Link! Nice to see you're up!

Link: I'm sorry, But, How do you know my name?

?: I and Banjo assume your Link cause you have those familiar Hylian ears.

Link: Um. What?

?: Oh, Right... The timeline right...

Link: What timeline?

?: There is a bunch of you and we only met one.. And that's the Young you.

Link: Oh. And Who are you?

Kazooie: Kazooie! By the way, I know the writer of this story told me this but I ignored him, he's a weird dude.

Link: *Confused* W-What Writer?

Kazooie: *Grabs something* What is this?

Link: That's my Sheikah Slate. My Zelda gave it to me.

Kazooie: The one with a lot of fanboys jerking themselves a lot 'cause of that ass meme?

Link: *Confused* Okay, What the hell are you talking about?

Kazooie: Never mind. If you want to see Banjo and Humba, they're outside.

Link: Thanks. And may I say a nice place here.

Kazooie: Well, We rebuilt this place after Grunty destroyed it. *Gets back to her game*

Link: Oh. I'm sorry.

Kazooie: Killed short-eyes along with it. I know the dark beginnings of that game. But that's how Rare wanted that to be.

Link: *Confused* Okay?

(Link opens the front door, Hearing a few banjo notes from the porch, He sees a name on the door. It said "BANJO" with the J crooked, He looks around the scenery, He sees a grassy land with flower patches everywhere, but he notices Samus' gunship crashed in the lake of the spiral-like mountain, He sees up ahead a Witch's face and hat sculpted in the side of the other mountain, Being connected by a bridge. Some bits from the top of the hat was knocked off by the ship. He turns to the corner. Sees an aged Indian Sha-Woman sitting in a porch chair with a teacup in her hand, watching an anthropomorphic-like Bear sitting in a porch chair as well, playing the Banjo. They looked up, the Bear stopped playing.)

?: Hello, Mr. Link! How are you feeling?

Link: I feel alive for some reason... I should have died in the crash.. *Sits in another chair* You must be Banjo and.. *Looks at Humba* You must be Humba...

Humba: Humba is grateful to see another Link. Bearded, Married, and stronger.

Link: You two live here?

Banjo: Yep, We sure do! We saw your friend's ship crashing in the lake. It was a bad sight... Humba here had to use her rain dance to get rid of the fires. We soon took you into the home and wrapped you up in bandages and took off your weapons and stuff so it won't harm you while resting.

Humba: Bounty Hunter was hard. Till Humba learned that Samus' breast symbol was the key.

Banjo: That weird looking Sheikah Slate you had was broken too. Humba repaired it.

Link: I saw that. Thank you, Miss.

Humba: Humba's pleasure.

Link: What is the name of this place anyway, Banjo?

Banjo: *Sits his banjo down* Isle O' Hags, Spiral Mountain. This place remained peaceful for many years. Well, Until someone named "Ballmer" Took us and decided to ruin Spiral Mountain and made me and Kazooie fat.

Humba: Made Humba look like a slut.

Banjo: After a While, We later rebuilt the place and we lost some weight of course. Grunty was kicked out of this island for sure. We played football with her head.

Link: *Confused* I'm sorry what?...

Banjo: My apologies, Her name was Gruntilda Winkybunion and She's been trying to stop me and Kazooie for 2 Years. The first time we saw her was when she captured my sister, Tooty, to steal her looks. We got some big help from the Jinjos we saved and they brought a big Jinjo-like robot to life and it pushed her off and she smashed into the ground and a boulder crashed on top of her. 2 months later, Her spirit came back as a robot and captured Kazooie and traveled back in time to stop us from meeting for the first time, So I traveled back in time as well.

Humba: With stupid shaman's help.

Banjo: So, I saved Kazooie, Then We defeated Grunty again, Sent her spirit back to the body. 2 Years later, Her sisters brought her back from the dead and back with vengeance... She blew up my house and killed our friend, Bottles and zombified King Jingaling. We later avenged them by going around Isle O' Hags and finding enough Jiggies to reach Grunty, And she murdered her sisters during a quiz game by smashing them with a metal weight. *Link looks at Banjo more confused* We later then used a machine that they made to resurrect Bottles and gave King Jingaling his life back. We then got to her but she was in a Drill-Tank machine and almost killed us till she dropped her spell that killed Bottles and it blew up her body, and the machine, leaving her head intact.

Link: That sounds like the weirdest adventure that I have ever heard... And Who's the Sha-Man?

Humba: Mumbo Jumbo. Claims to be "Greatest" on Island. But Mumbo couldn't make Apple turn to tree.

Link: Oh.

(The molehill that was behind the fence shakes around, Revealing a Mole-Like creature wearing goggles, and a vest and gets up from his molehill and sits on it.)

Humba: Morning, Mole.

Bottles: Good Morning, Banjo, Humba and.. Link?

Link: *Turns to Banjo* Who is this? Bottles?

Bottles: *Walks over* Yep, I'm a short-sighted mole!

Link: I've heard that you died and then been resurrected.

Bottles: *Gives mail to Banjo* Ey, Well... It was tough. My ghost form was trying to focus on Heaven or Hell.

Banjo: *Receiving the mail* Cheers, Bottles. *To Link* He had it worse after coming back from life.

Bottles: A couple of swings to the head by my wife and forced to eat week-old burnt food.

Humba: *To Link and Bottles* Let Humba make tea for guests. *Goes inside, Kazooie comes out*

Kazooie: So, Goggle-Boy came by again, I take it? *Walks to them*

Banjo: *Sees a Postcard* Hey, It's from my sister, Tooty!

Kazooie: What does it say, Banjo? *Comes closer*

Banjo: *Reads* She said that She's staying up in the new Jolly's in Treasure Trove Cove with her fiancée to meet his parents.

Link: Good on her, mate.

Kazooie: I didn't like the way that some people call him gay.

Bottles: Hey, Link. I hate to be rude and stepping in your business, but my son found something at Liggon University, using a telescope. *Shows his phone, showing a picture of a blurry picture of Beothric, The Observatory and millions of Shadow Arwings shooting.*

Link: *Looks up at Samus' crashed ship* Beothric...

Banjo: I'm sorry?

Link: *Shows Banjo the picture.* That's Beothric, The one that blasted our ship here...

Kazooie: Is he supposed to be stronger than Tabuu, Galeem, and Dharkon combined?

Link: *Looks at Kazooie* How did you know that?

Kazooie: The writer always tells me things.

Link: What writer?!

Banjo: Never Mind that. But how do you know about him?

Link: When I, Zelda and my Kids came to the Mushroom Kingdom for Mario and Peach's Anniversary Party-

Bottles: Wait, What? Did they get married? I wasn't told that!

Link: They did. 15 Years ago. Anyway, We were having a good time until Beothric came and... *Looks down in grief*... Destroyed everything... And.. killed... My daughter... And killed Mario's Sons.. and Peach's Daughter... *Tears up* I'm so sorry...

Banjo: Hey... Hey... Oi, Link.. *Pats him on the back* You can stay here to strengthen up again.

Link: Thanks, Mate.

(Cuts to Mario, Fox, Krystal, Zelda, Peach, and Snake in the Castle on Popstar. Zelda sits on the bed griefing. Thinking that she lost Link, Tears falls in her eyes, But her hair starts blowing like the wind was starting up.)

Zelda: *Whispers* Link?...

Mario: Zelda?

Zelda: *Sits up and looks at the other fighters* They're alive...

Fox: Where are they?

(Cuts to Humba coming out of the house with a tray of cups with tea and Samus, with the bandages off her, She has her blue Zero Suit on, Covered with Jeans and a brown jacket.)

Samus: I felt like I was groped. *feels her left breast*

Humba: Humba Apologizes.

Samus: *Looks at her attire* Are you one of those Indians from those earth movies that I've seen?

Humba: Oh, Humba may look Indian, But Humba is Sha-Woman

Samus: I understand. So, You do magic?

(A Shaman appeared on the edge of the fence on the highest spot of land, He had a grass skirt, and a Skull like head with feathers on the top.)

?: Oi! Strange Woman in danger by Humba! Mumbo, Strong, Brave!

(Mumbo grabbed his staff-like wand and jumped towards Humba. Humba raises her hands and Mumbo misses and is transformed into a frog. It landed upside down with his stick to the side.)

Humba: *To Samus* Bounty Hunter sees *To Mumbo (In Frog Form)* Humba warned Stupid Sha-Man about turning Mumbo into a Frog.

(Mumbo Frog croaks angrily, Samus giggles. Humba smirks at her and turns Mumbo back to himself. Mumbo was upside down. Link and Banjo look over to them.)

Link: I take it that's Mumbo? How did he get that skull face?

Kazooie: Bonehead got like that cause of Grunty as she was one of his pupils at this "Handsome Shaman Institute".

Mumbo: *Walks up to the house* But Witch got pissed and made Mumbo's face into skull. *Notices Link* Oomenacka! Mumbo has not seen Hylian for years! What changed?

Kazooie: Different Timeline, Dumbo.

Mumbo: Oh. What happens in Link's timeline? Been 15 Years?

Link: Actually, I'm 135.

Mumbo: EEKUMBOKUM!

Banjo: Holy shit! That's old! How are you still looking young?!

Link: I was taken to the Shrine of Resurrection after I was injured. I remained in slumber there for 100 years. The only side effect from resting in there is amnesia because I've lost all of my memory...

Bottles: That must have been hard, Mr. Link...

Link: But, Luckily.. *Looks at his Wedding ring* It all paid off...

(Falco holds his jacket over his shoulder, All the bandages were off of him)

Falco: Hey, Link, You know where we- *Looks up, Sees the Spiral Mountain, Looks at Banjo, Mumbo, Kazooie, Bottles, and Humba* Hey, I remember this place! We were here for a Christmas Party. Me, You guys and the fleet!

Samus: Oh, I think I remember now. I apologize... All of this looks different than before. You guys must have cleaned his place up.

Bottles: Yeah, We did. Banjo demoted himself to a Vegetarian farmer, Grown every plant back with his wife, Humba.

Banjo: Yep.. *Leans back in his seat* It all went smoothly here.

(It cuts to Zelda, Mario, Peach, Fox, Krystal, and David walking to the Great Fox.)

Zelda: He's somewhere near your planet, Majesties. A small one.

Mario: Banjo... Banjo.. Where did I remember that name?...

Fox: Falco and I were there, Spiral Mountain. We also invited you guys.

Peach: I think I kind of remember...

Zelda: I'm not familiar with that land at all.

Fox: We'll try to find the Coordinates. *Goes to the control system*

Marcus: Let's hope we can get to them before Beothric does.

(It cuts to Mega Man and Rosalina walking out of Banjo's house.)

Rosalina: So, This is what the little planet was.

Banjo: Little Planet?

Rosalina: I'm an astronomer. I noticed your planet a lot, But I didn't know what it was.

Mega Man: I remember being here. I also remember getting all that food out of my system.

Banjo: Oh Yeah! Sorry about that, Rock. *Gets up, stretches* I should've put less Honey on those scones that Ms. Bottles helped me with.

Rosalina: You all know each other?

Kazooie: Yep, We sure do!

Humba: But, Friends of Humba never met Space Queen before. What is the name?

Rosalina: Queen Rosalina. Mother of the Lumas.

Banjo: Luma? What the hell is a Luma?

(Suddenly, a light flashed in the sky, It appeared to be an escape pod. It was heading straight to the top of Spiral Mountain.)

Banjo: Oh dear...

(The Pod crashed on the top of the mountain on the edge. The little door opened up. Falco holds up his blaster but Rosalina puts the blaster down. A Luma comes out of the pod, Worrying.)

Luma: Momma! Momma!

Rosalina: Luma?! How did you make it out alive?!

(Cuts to Kazooie walking up to Banjo.)

Kazooie: If I had to make a list with weird characters I've seen from the past 37 Years, This thing is on the top of the list.

(Cuts to Rosalina hugging Luma.)

Rosalina: How did you make it out?!

Luma: I escaped with help from a friend from there!

Link: What friend?

Luma: A Bloopling!

Falco: The hell is a Bloopling?

Luma: I don't know, Mr. Falco... But that's what he told me... And, Beothric noticed me...

Samus: Oh no...

Mega Man: We need to get off...

Banjo: All of us need to...

Kazooie: Banjo, Your sister is in Treasure Trove Cove. That's Miles away!

(The Wind started to pick up. Banjo looks at the sky, While picking up his banjo and his backpack. He tears up.)

Banjo: I'm sorry, Kazooie... We can't save them... But, We can save our skins...

(Kazooie looks down. Samus went to Humba and Mumbo.)

Samus: You think you two can fix my ship?

Humba: Humba dealt with size before.

Mumbo: Mumbo been working in Cars. It was stupid.

Samus: Can you do it fast?

Humba and Mumbo: Shaman try.

(They run to the ruined ship and they raised their hands and they said their magic words to make the ship repair itself and lifted it out of the ocean. The Sky turned into an eclipsed sky.)

Link: He's here...

Bottles: Beothric?...

(The ship was gently put down on land. Samus opens the door.)

Samus: Get on!

(The Dark purple clouds appeared in a spiral, Then Beothric appears again.)

Kazooie: HOLY SHIT! IS THAT WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE!?

Samus: I know terrifying! Now get on!

(The characters get on Samus ship and it takes off.)

Beothric: My dear friends... I, Beothric, Now have declared that your time of the old is up. Now. It's time for the new to replace the old. I hope you live your new life. Not even your Confounded Bear can stop me.

(Cuts to inside the ship)

Bottles: What is he about to do?!

(Beothric face opens up again and devours the planet, Samus' Ship left it just in time. It cuts to an Ar-Carrier exiting out of Hyperspeed, and Samus' ship flew passed it.)

Fox: *Activates the Com* Samus?! You're okay?

Samus: *On the Com* We Are! We picked up some people as well. Plus, Luma came to us and told us that someone else is in that observatory.

Fox: We'll look at it back at popstar.

Banjo: *On the Com* Wait, Popstar? Kirby is okay?

Fox: *Confused* Yeah, He is... We can get out of here now and return with a better plan.

Samus: *On the Com* I'm behind you, Fox.

(It cuts to Mario and Peach looking dumbfounded at each other. Then it cuts to Beothric, After devouring the planet, floats back up to the Observatory. He dematerialized into Dark purple clouds.)

?: Well Done, My puppet...

(Cuts to a reflection in a pitch-black eye.)

?: Another one down... Not enough to border and restrict their escape.

(It cuts to many Shadow people as they are putting dust in an acid-like liquid in canisters and they carried them away.)

?: However...

(Cuts back to the eye.)

?: More blood... Is the key to replacing them... I was in the head of one of them... I felt his fear... Childish fool, he is...

(Two Hands float up to him.)

Crazy Hand: Great master... We monitored every Tank... Every DNA... And... Apparently, There's only one missing...

?: *Cuts back to the eye* WHO?!

Crazy Hand: Subject 42520.

?: I sensed he is right now in this observatory... Find him...

(Cuts to a view from up above, As a hand, shows up, Revealing them holding a splat gun.)

Master Hand: Understand sir...

?: So that's what he looks like...


	11. Chapter 10: Fox's Backstory

Chapter 10: Fox's Backstory

(The Scene begins with Samus' ship and the Ar-Carrier landing on Popstar, The Doors open up, Revealing the fighters as they were walking out of the two ships. Zelda and Link rush up to each other and hugged. They were glad to see each other after Zelda thought she lost Link. Banjo and Kazooie walked out too, they noticed Mario as he walked out of the Ar-Carrier.)

Banjo: Mario?

(Mario turns around, He notices Banjo.)

Mario: Wait... Banjo?

Banjo: Mario! You've changed, Buddy! *Mario walks up to him*

Mario: Yeah, I have. 15 years now. It's been good but hell. Hahaha! Been through a lot of stuff with my wife.

Banjo: Oi, I had it rougher than you, Mario. *They laughed and hugged* Hey, I heard that Beothric took your kids away.

Mario: *Looks down* Yeah...

Banjo: Er... Sorry... Shouldn't have said that...

Mario: No, It's okay... *Looks at the sunset* I think I may look around the town a bit... *Walks off. Akira walks to Banjo while watching Mario walk down the hill.*

Banjo: *To Kazooie* What's wrong with Mario?

Akira: Died... 15 years ago... Or so I'm told...

Banjo: *Looks at Akira* I have never seen you before, Sir.

Akira: Call me Akira. Or Kurusu.

Kazooie: Wait, You're that guy with the Persona and that Phantom thief job!

Akira: How do you know about that?

Kazooie: Because... uh... Falco told me about you.

Akira: Oh. *Looks down the hill again* You think we can follow Mario and see what he's up too?

Banjo: I'm down to do some walking. *Stretches* I'm Banjo, by the way. *Holds out his hand, Akira shakes his hand*

Kazooie: Amazing that he hasn't cringed.

Akira: Ms. Bird, I-

Kazooie: Kazooie would be fine...

Akira: Ms. Kazooie, I've seen some stuff in my life so far that I'm pretty okay with it.

Banjo: By the way, what do you mean Mario has died?

Kazooie: And if Mario died, how is he still here?

Akira: As I heard, Resurrection...

(The two walked down the hill, seeing Mario entering a diner on a corner. It cuts to Mario entering into the diner, wiping a tear from his eye in the process. The diner was almost packed. There were Waddle Dee couples in a couple of booths, a few fairies, and a couple of Holtbots. A female employee came to Mario. It was playing "Stepping Stone" by The Monkees on the jukebox.)

A female employee fairy: Welcome to Dede-Star, please take a seat, your majesty.

Mario: Thank you, Mrs.

(Mario walks to an empty booth and sits down on the seat. He opens the menu, a tear was coming down his face. He gets an imagination when he looks up, seeing Rosie (as a baby in a high chair), Luke and Paul (as they were 6 years younger.) and Peach.)

Peach (Imagination): *Feeds Rosie* Here comes the shooting star! *Hums the invincible star tune, Baby Rosie glees in happiness, eats her food*

Luke (Imagination): Hahaha! My little sister is a lot of fun to be around with, Mom. *Smiles*

Peach (Imagination): Haha! What do you think, Mario? Isn't she fun?

Mario: *Smiles* Yep she is! Haha!

(The imagination gets interrupted.)

Kazooie: Who's she?

Mario: *Gets startled* Oh, Sorry... I was just... Thinking...

Akira: *Sits down* I understand... *Pats Mario in the back* I know you missed your children... And... It's okay to think that they're there...

Banjo: Speaking of that... *Sits down* What were their names?

Mario: Luke was the oldest one in the three, named after my brother, Luigi. Paul was the middle child, named after my grandmother, Pauline. Rosie is the youngest one in the family, named after Rosalina, My friend.

Akira: Were any of them in a relationship?

Mario: Rosie was with Raven, Link's son.

Kazooie: What was Link's daughter's name then?

Mario: Hylena. Named after Zelda's mother.

The female employee: *Flies over when Kazooie takes a seat* So, What do you all want to drink or eat?

Mario: Oh, uh... *Looks on the menu, Akira looks at the menu too* I'll take a cup of water and an Omelet, but with something for the diet, please.

Akira: I'll take a coffee with no cream, only milk, and a Cheeseburger with everything on it. Try not to make it giant like my head.

Female Employee: We'll try not to, sir. *Looks at Banjo and Kazooie*

Banjo: *Kazooie nods as he answers to the employee* We'll take a cup of tea and a salad.

Female Employee: *Writes their orders* We'll get those out for you in a moment. *Flies away*

(It cuts to inside the castle in the main room, It cuts to Fox on a transparent screen, looking at some tabs that have been pulled up, showing photographs of the Dark Stars, the Dark purple clouds and Beothric himself and known articles about him.)

Fox: Okay, The plan that has been told to us by Akira is that we can build a weapon to defeat Beothric. Our plan is, one team goes back to the Observatory, Try to collect some energy from Beothric. That can be used to power the weapon.

Rosalina: And Luma said that she escaped with help from a friend inside. So, that means, we need to find that person and see who he is.

Fox: Okay. Another Team, You'll be heading towards the Oghma Mountains, in Fódlan.

Bowser: I heard Robin and Lucina are getting married there today. It'll be embarrassing to walk in there to ask about what we need to get.

Fox: That'll give us enough time then to look around for Mithril without being noticed. We can use Mithril for the base of the weapon. For the Core.

Krystal: Another team will head to Midgar, Meet up with Cloud to get to the Materias. Those can be used for holding the weapon together.

Fox: Another team, they have to travel to Pallet Town in Kanto. They need to find Steelix and that can be used for the shell of the weapon. Another team needs to head down to Noatun and convince Rodin to give them to stuff they might need to defend the weapon.

Pit: He might give us hair that's what I know. *Palutena giggles*

Fox: Another team, They need to head down to Transylvania to get some holy water. That can help to make the machine flow smoothly. The nex team will have to go back to Hyrule and see what they can dig up there. The next group will head to Smashville to get some steel for more shells for the weapon. For the last crew, They need to head to Los Angeles to find Ryu and Ken to power up the machine.

Link: But what does the weapon look like?

Fox: *Pulls up a planning chart, Showing what the weapon might look like.* Bowser and Wario inspired us from those Dark cannons that they had when they were working with Tabuu. But, We're thinking about stripping that back more. Make it more powerful. Something to harm Beothric.

Zelda: But, We aren't gonna harm him... We need to destroy him...

Krystal: That's what Fox is saying, Zelda.

Zelda: But, How are we gonna hold the weapon?

Fox: We'll think of a base for the Weapon.

Pit: But, Fox, I have a question. If we defeat Beothric, Can it bring back what he destroyed?

Fox: *Sighs in Sadness* I hope so... You know, Krystal? It's about time to reveal the truth...

Krystal: I think so too...

Palutena: What is it, Krystal?

Fox: *Krystal tears up* The reason why we know Beothric the most, is because... *sighs sadly* He destroyed our universe... All of it...

Rosalina: That's why there were shadow Arwings.

Link: What happened exactly, Fox?

(The scene flashes white, transitioning to a Military-like field and then Anamorphic creatures came jogging inline in the shot. It zooms up to see a futuristic hangar bay and a couple of buildings. It was where the Star Fox Corps was in Corneria. Was at. It was in the afternoon. The creatures stopped jogging once they reached the hangar door. It opens up, Shows Fox and Marcus on the other side.)

Marcus (Flashback): Great job, recruits! I'm almost half tempted to give you all a day pass. But, we have to train the next generation of Star Fox. No slack-offs.

Fox (Flashback): Right, Marcus! Now, on to your next practice. Target. See those guns in those holsters? They are your only weapon. The blasters are the only main weapon in Star Fox, Besides my wife, who has a Bo-Staff/Stun-stick.

(The recruits laughed. Fox smiles, pressing a button. A part of the platform was opening showing another platform with robots standing still.)

Fox (Flashback): These robots are non-lethal, Only have stun guns. The only weak spot that they have is in the chest.

Marcus (Flashback): Give them your best shot in the chest in- *Activates the robots with a remote* 3. *The Robots hold up the guns* 2. *The recruits hold their guns up* 1!

(The recruits fired at the robots. There were some direct hits in the chest of the robots. Some shots missed. Peppy came out of a building next by the hangar and walks up to Fox with a tablet.)

Peppy (Flashback): Fox? I think you need to look at this. *Hands Fox the tablet. It shows an unidentified, blurry picture of Beothric forming.*

Fox (Flashback): *Looks at it in horror. Looks up at the recruits.* Peppy, Take this and show the crew.

Peppy (Flashback): On it, Fox. *Runs away*

A Recruit (Flashback): Is something wrong, sir?

Fox (Flashback): Very wrong. You all should go back to your huts and await further instructions.

(The recruits ran back. It cuts to Fox, Peppy, Slippy, Marcus, Krystal, Katt, Felica, Falco and Dash Bowman in a computer room looking at reports of Beothric.)

Falco (Flashback): Is this what you brought me out of retirement for, Peppy? You know that I've been getting ready for that Anniversary Party that Mario and Peach are having.

Dash (Flashback): Falco, Saving people is more important than having cake and salads.

Krystal (Flashback): Dash is right. This weird creature could be hostile or not.

Slippy (Flashback): It looks like Andross a bit.

Fox (Flashback): But, It doesn't. Andross doesn't have that kind of energy.

Katt (Flashback): What is it made out of?

Dash (Flashback): That's what we were trying to find out.

Marcus (Flashback): We've been scanning the photos but nothing came out.

Felica (Flashback): Something tells me that it's dangerous... *Grabs Marcus' arm in fear*

Falco (Flashback): So, What can we do?

Fox (Flashback): This thing might be hard to take down with regular guns or Ar-Wings...

Slippy (Flashback): How can we bring that thing down?...

Marcus (Flashback): Maybe more firepower? Like explosives?

Fox (Flashback): Maybe we can try... Peppy, tell the troops to get their weapons, Landmasters, Ar-Wings and the Great Fox ready. If the explosives or high-energy weapons don't work, we need to evacuate the planet.

Pepper (Flashback): I will, Sargent Fox.

(Moments later, the Troops uncovered and unstrapped the Ar-wings, Landmasters, and the Great Fox. The Troops grabber their weapons and ran past the Great Fox as the camera zooms into the Star Fox logo. Transitioning to the next shot which has a Bird-eye view of Corneria. It shows futuristic cars driving down the roads, The electronic billboards on the buildings then shown Fox on the screens.)

Fox (Flashback/Screens): Greetings, Corneria. I'm here to warn you of a potential threat that might end this planet as we know it. So, I'm advising you all to evacuate your homes, businesses, and hobbies to stay safe from any harm. We will carry all of you in multiple ships. This has been a message from Sargent Fox McCloud.

(The Screen turns to normal, but they started to flicker as the wind started to pick up. It cuts to civilians below, as they all started to run out of the buildings. It zooms on to a Landmaster, a land-based combat vehicle, coming from the distance. The Sky turns into an eclipsed-like color. Troops with weapons came running down the empty street as the civilians reached the ships. The troops aimed their weapons high, with the Landmaster aiming upwards. It cuts to the Ar-Wings flying towards them but stopped. Dark purple clouds appeared in a spiral.*

Felica (Flashback): *Coming out of a Landmaster in the front. Stepping forward with her hand up* On my command!

(Beothric Appears, Smiles.)

Felica (Flashback): Holy shi- I MEAN FIRE!

(The troops fired their weapons and explosives, fired their Landmasters, and fired their Ar-Wings at Beothric. But it did no harm, Only a few dark-star energy flew out his face, but it reformed back in.)

Beothric: That was a bad welcoming party that I've ever seen. Now, My turn.

(His forehead eye charges up and fires his eye-laser at the Ar-Wings, blowing them up. Felica looks up in Horror. Beothric destroyed every civilian evac-ship, killing every civilian inside. Felica rushes up to a Landmaster and grabs her eye scanner and activates her communicator.)

Felica (Flashback): Fox? Dad? Mom? Does anyone copy? This thing is kicking our asses!

(Beothric fired his laser at the troops and the Landmasters, blowing them up. Felica dodged out of the way just in time.)

Felica (Flashback): *Has the communicator still) Is anyone there? Fox?

Falco (Flashback/On Com): Felica? What's wrong? We can see the explosions and... Oh my god...

Fox (Flashback/On Com): It's scary, I know, but we have to keep moving!

(Beothric notices Felica. Smiling.)

Felica (Flashback): Um... Dad? He saw me! I'm heading towards you!

(Runs away as fast as she can. Cuts to Katt grabbing her com and runs out of the Great fox.)

Katt (Flashback): Felica?! I'm heading towards you! *To Dash* Dash come with me!

(Katt and Dash ran to Felica. Falco tries to run to Katt to stop her.)

Falco (Flashback): Wait, Katt! It's too dangerous!

Krystal (Flashback): Well, She is married to a dangerous guy. Now get on!

(Falco looks at the Great Fox, in grief, as the leftover equipment was put inside and the surviving members were getting inside. He looks over his shoulder to see Katt and Dash running down the hill. A tear was falling down his face as he got on the Great Fox. Cuts to Katt and Dash reaching to Felica, but as they were almost grabbing each other's hands, Beothric charges up his eye-laser and then fires it at them. Killing Katt, Felica, and Dash. Cuts to Falco watching the whole thing from the Great Fox as it was leaving the planet. He was tearing up.)

Falco (Flashback): Katt...

(Cuts to Beothric, closing his eyes for a bit.)

Beothric (Flashback): Now then... What was I doing? Oh, Right... My dear friends... I, Beothric, Now have declared that your time of the old is up. Now. It's time for the new to replace the old. I hope you live your new life. I've already taken down your bloody stupid Star Fox crew.

(Beothric's mouth spiraled again and starts devouring the planet. It cuts to The Great Fox as it flies in space. It cuts to Marcus in the cockpit, He was looking at Falco as he was looking at a photograph of Katt and Felica in sadness.)

Marcus (Flashback): I'm sorry, Falco...

(It zooms in on Marcus' eye as it was tearing up. It transitioned to the present showing the same shot but with Fox's eye. It cuts to a shot of Fox sitting on a sofa end with some of the fighters and Krystal around him.)

Fox: *Looks up* Sorry...

Link: *Looks down in grief* Okay... I wanna get something out... *Looks up and stands up* We've lost what we loved... We've lost our homes, our families, our friends... Beothric got what we loved. Now, It's time to avenge what we have lost. We need to defeat Beothric to save what we have lost. If there is anyone around here to stand up against that son of a bitch, raise.

(Every fighter stands up, one by one, Grabbing their weapons.)

Link: Alright. Now. Decide on what team consisting of, Fox.

(It cuts to Mario, in the dinner, cutting the final slice of his omelet. Akira taking a few final bites of his cheeseburger.)

Kazooie: So, Let me get this straight, Mario... *Drinks her tea* You died 15 years ago but came back to life by a spirit?

Mario: Yes, I have.

Akira: What was the spirit?

Mario: No clue... They didn't tell me.

Banjo: Oh... But, Is that where the nightmares came in?

Mario: Yes. But, they weren't nightmares... They look like they were real... Like I was there...

Akira: Kind of like a vision?

Mario: Yeah, Like a vision... I had one last night... Beothric was taunting me... thinking that I have lost everything... and then he started to crush my bones, breaking them. When I woke up, I was alright...

Banjo: *Sits his tea down in fear* I'm very sorry, Mario...

Mario: It's okay... *Grabs his wallet* I'll pay for the meal...

Akira: Allow me, Your majesty... *Puts 5,495.42 Yen down* This equals 50 Dollars... or *Points to Banjo and Kazooie* to them, 38.43 Pound sterling...

Kazooie: This thief is clever and smart... But I'm sticking to Falco...

Mario: *Smiles. Gets up, but a pain struck his chest* ARGH!

(The whole Dinner stopped gossiping and looks at Mario. A vision appears.)

?: Mario, Your friends are heading into various traps! Warn them!

(The Vision stopped and the staff and the customers look at Mario in fear.)

Mario: Sorry!

Banjo: Mario, What was that?

Mario: Something told me to warn the other guys...

Akira: About what?

Mario: Apparently... Beothric knows of our plans...

(It cuts to Bowser, Bowser Jr, Ness, Sonic, Meta Knight, Captain Falcon, Shulk, Mal, and Diddy Kong walking out of the castle. Fox was right behind them. His phone vibrates, he answers.)

Fox: Sargent McCloud.

Mario (On the Phone): Fox? It's Mario. I've got something serious to tell...

Fox: What is it?

Mario (On the Phone): Someone told me that Beothric set up traps for us on each planet that you guys are heading towards...

Fox: What kind?

Mario (On the Phone): Something tells me it's gonna be like in Inktoplis...

Fox: *Surprised* I'll warn them...

Mario (On the phone): Thank you, Fox.. *Hangs up*

Fox: *Puts his phone back and runs to Bowser* Bowser! Hey!

(Cuts to Bowser.)

Bowser: What is it?

Fox: Mario told me that there will be a trap in Fódlan, So, You need to be careful about getting what you need...

Ness: Fox, We'll stay safe and Intact...

Bowser: I'll mow over the trap. Burn it alive.

Banjo: *Arrives* I'm here.

Fox: Alright... Now... You guys take one of the Ar-Carriers and try to get what and who you need from Fódlan...

(Fox points to an Ar-Carrier. Moments later, The 10 fighters take off in the Carrier from the planet. The Scene ends with the Carrier entering lightspeed.)


	12. Chapter 11: The Killing Blade

Chapter 11: The Killing Blade

(The scene begins with the Ar-Carrier landing on Fódlan. The whole town was empty with no one in-sight. The side doors opened up. The ten fighters came out of the Ar-Carrier. Banjo takes a look around.)

Banjo: Looks quiet around here. Why is that?

Bowser: There's a wedding for Robin and Lucina today. The town's empty cause of it.

Banjo: Who's Robin and Lucina?

Shulk: Robin is the leader of the Tactician force. He uses magic books to power himself. Lucina is a time-traveling princess. She has this "Thing" in her left eye.

Banjo: Do they have any relatives?

Captain Falcon: Lucina has a father named Chrom. She is also a descendant of Marth.

Banjo: You sound like you know so much about her.

Captain Falcon: That's because I have beaten the shit out of Chrom.

Banjo: Why?

Captain Falcon: 'Cause he almost killed me after he blamed me for destroying their land after the fucking Subspace shit.

Banjo: I've heard about that from DK. It sounded really bad.

Meta Knight: It does, Banjo. Now… Let's keep moving…

(The fighters walked forward towards a cathedral. They stepped behind a food shack. Mal pokes his head out. Shulk gets a vision.)

Mal: I see something.

Banjo: What does it look like?

Mal: Dark purple, Big sword, and a cape.

Bowser: Is it one of those shadow creatures?

Shulk: *His vision stops* Yes. It is... And He's about to destroy the wedding… And will kill one of us…

(The fighters looked at each other. It cuts to the inside of the cathedral, showing a glass art-stained window. The camera pans down to see two people walking to a Priest holding a book. Many people are in the seat stands to the sides. It cuts to a Bouquet being held by the Bride, It pans up to reveal Lucina as the bride. Chrom, Her father, was walking her up to a Sharp-dressed Robin standing by Marth, Roy, Corrin, and Byleth, A retired professor. Lucina looked at the other side, Seeing her mother, Sumia and Dorothea, Byleth's Wife, Emmeryn and Lissa, Lucina's Aunts. It cuts to a Hooded figure, hidden in the shadows in the corner by one of the seat stands. He looks at the Bride and the Groom together. It cuts to Robin and Lucina holding hands. The Priest opens his book.)

The Priest: Friends and Family of our dearly beloved, We are here today to join hands and unite these two people in marriage. Princess Lucina and Prince Robin. *Cuts to the Left side of them with the males standing proud. Cuts to the females looking proud like the males.* A good and balanced relationship is one in which neither person is overpowered or absorbed by the other, one in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealousy. Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams. Princess Lucina, Would you take Prince Robin, as your lawful wedded husband?

Lucina: I, Lucina, take you, Robin, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. *Puts a ring on his ring finger.*

The Priest: And you, Prince Robin, Would you take Princess Lucina, as your lawful wedded wife?

Robin: I, Robin, take you, Lucina, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. *Puts a ring on her ring finger*

The Priest: May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other. Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have the gifts of your lives united. And may your days belong on this earth. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

(Lucina and Robin came closer for a kiss. Just as they were about to, The main entrance was busted open. The Doors were knocked over. The people inside got scared and startled. It cuts to a Shadow version of Zelgius, better known as The Black Knight. He stares at the couple.)

Robin: Oh my god…

(The Black Knight throws his big sword at the couple. Lucina pushes Robin out of the way, making the sword contacting into the Priest, cutting his head off, killing him. Lucina and Robin look at each other and to Ike.)

Ike: I thought I killed him years ago…

Marth: How is he back, Ike?!

Robin: *Gets up and kisses Lucina* Now we're married. *To Marth* We need to fight him and get the information out of him of whoever brought him back…

(Cuts to the hooded figure staring at the Black Knight, he later noticed Sonic, Mal, Bowser Jr. outside, looking inside through the busted down doors.)

Mal: What can we do, Sonic?

Sonic: Try to distract him. Can't let him get to the sword.

Bowser Jr.: Good Plan.

(Sonic turns into a spiky ball and spins fast towards The Black Knight, knocking him over.)

Dorothea: What the hell was that?!

Lucina: A Old friend!

(Sonic landed in front of the sword. He stands on the book stand.)

Robin: Sonic!

Byleth: You know him?

Lucina: We've seen each other years ago. He helped us during some fights.

Sonic: I have, Now, Someone is gonna start a war! Stay safe, Your Majesties! *Spins into a ball and speeds away*

Dorothea: Odd fellow.

(Byleth grabs his sword out of his scabbard, It extends to a whip-like weapon. It cuts to Mal rushing up to The Black Knight with is repaired updated Splat-Gun.)

Mal: Everyone! Out! *The Civilians ran out of the Cathedral, screaming in fear. Mal splats The Black Knight harming him.)

Shadow Black Knight: AUGH!

(He came after Mal, who is standing behind the stand. He reaches out for him, but his arm gets wrapped by Byleth's whip sword. It cuts to Byleth holding the grip tightly, pulling him closer.)

Shadow Black Knight: Enough with your weapons! *Throws Byleth out of the Cathedral with his whip sword. It cuts to Bowser Jr. Grabbing his paintbrush and transforming into his Shadow Mario form*

Bowser Jr. (Shadow Mario): I've never been in this form in a while, Dad.

Shulk: Possibly for the last time that he might see it!

(Bowser Jr. looked up at Bowser and ran to the Black Knight and hits him with the paintbrush. The Black Knight grabbed the paintbrush and snapped it in half. Converting Bowser Jr. back into his original form.)

Bowser Jr.: Oh oh… *The Black Knight throws him into a wall and precedes to walk to his sword. He falls from the wall to the ground. Marth looks at Bowser Jr. Grabs his sword*

Marth: Come on, Guys! *Runs to The Black Night, Bowser, Captain Falcon, and Banjo ran to the Black Knight*

Bowser: HEY YOU PIECE OF SHIT! THAT'S MY SON YOU THROWN!

Shadow Black Knight: *Throws Marth and Roy out of the way and grabs his sword from the wall and slashes at some flower pots* You traitor!

Banjo: Huh! *Jumps on The Black Knight and slashes at his face with his claws, Only the Black Knight's face was bleeding.* Damn, I wish Kazooie was here… This move was only used for one game, Readers… *The Black Knight grabs him by the neck and throws him through the stained glass window, Breaking it. Banjo falls to the ground, bleeding because of the glass shards* Ow…

(It cuts to Meta Knight, Shulk and Diddy Kong walking around in the town looking for Mithril. They stopped by a Blacksmith's place.)

Blacksmith: Ah, Welcome sirs. What can I do for you today?

Meta Knight: We're looking for Mithril. Raw.

Blacksmith: Aye, Raw material? For what?

Shulk: Sir, the metal is important because we need it for a weapon.

Blacksmith: Who's the target?

Diddy Kong: Um… Shulk? How can we show him?

Shulk: *Goes in his satchel and pulls out a torn out paper showing a well-drawn sketch of Beothric and hands it to the Blacksmith* The queen of the stars drew this. I can assure you that it's more horrible than you think.

Blacksmith: *Pulls up a box full of raw Mithril in fear* A box full of raw mithril. No charge. Saving the universe is more important.

Shulk: Thank you, sir.

(Shulk takes the box. Cuts to Captain Falcon getting ready to punch The Black Knight, His fist was glowing red.)

Captain Falcon: FALCON! PU-

(He gets grabbed in the neck by the Black Knight before he had the chance to hit him. He was about to slash him, but when he raised his sword, Ness uses his PSI to keep him from trying.)

Ness: Tell us about Beothric!

Shadow Black Knight: He will be your new ruler- UGH!

(Corrin is shown to saw in His armor using his chainsaw-like sword, and then Captain Falcon kicks him down to get out of his grasp. The Black Knight pulls Ness and throws him, and then grabs his sword. Corrin steps out of the way, showing Bowser.)

Bowser: This will toast you! *Starts to breathe fire at The Black knight, He disappears* What the hell? Where did you go?!

Shadow Black Knight: *Appears behind him* Here.

(Bowser gets scared and then the Black Knight impaled Bowser with his sword. His sword was bloody. Bowser screamed as he was being killed.)

Bowser Jr.: DAD! NOOO!

Bowser: I'm sorry…. *His eyes close due to blood loss, He's been thrown over to his son. Bowser Jr. puts his hands on his dad's sword cut. Bowser Jr. Cries*

Bowser Jr. No… No… Please… No…

Bowser: *Weakly* Son?... I-I'm sorry….. *Tears up*... But… Brave for me... Be brave for your pops… *Feels his face with his hand, But it falls to the ground. Bowser dies. Bowser Jr. Cries on his dead body.*

Sonic: *Looks down in sadness and pats Bowser Jr.* We gotta get him out of here… I'm sorry for your loss, Buddy…

(The same Hooded figure from before was still in the shadows. He looks at Bowser's dead body and then walks out from the shadows, approaches Bowser Jr.)

?: Your father will be avenged, my friend.

(The hooded figure turned around, drew out his sword, It has a wing-like guard near the handle. The approaches The Black Knight. It cuts to The Black Knight fighting with Ike. He kicks him over and kicks his sword away.)

Shadow Black Knight: Now, Ike. You'll be the second person to see the great Beothric.

(Ike shields himself with his arms. The Black Knight raises his sword, about to kill Ike, But the Black Knight gets stabbed with the Hooded Figure's sword. The Black Knight screams demonically. And falls with his sword by his side. Ike got out of the way just in time. He looks up at the hooded figure. It cuts to the back of the Hooded figure's head. He lowered the hood, revealing grey shiny hair and grey stubble. The shot moves to his face while he removes his cloak, revealing a Dark purple uniform and satchels. He has a Shield on his back with a winged-like symbol on it. The Shadow Black Knight deforms into many dark star bits and flew up.)

?: Eleven. That's my name. Eleven.

Marth: How did you come into the cathedral?

Eleven: I have hidden. I knew there was going to be an attack here. I come from another universe. Different than yours. *Turns to Bowser Jr.* I'm sorry about your father, young one. I've been watching your attacks on that monster. Very well made strategies. Especially your father there.

Ness: But… How did you know there was going to be someone here?

Eleven: Because I was told by an unknown entity. He said that Beothric is sending one of his soldiers to kill the entire town in case they send attacks to him. I had to hide myself to be incognito.

Sonic: Did Beothric take your land too?

Eleven: He did. He took everything Even my wife, Gemma.

Captain Falcon: So, Whatever teleported Akira, teleported you.

Eleven: *Nods, Sees Shulk, Meta Knight, and Diddy Kong arriving* Pardon me, Sir, But… What do you have in that box?

Shulk: Mithril. We need it for a weapon.

Robin: A Weapon against what?

Diddy Kong: Beothric. Not only did he take Bowser's life, but He also took other's lives.

Lucina: Whose lives?...

Shulk: Mario's kids, Link's Daughter, Donkey Kong's wife-

Diddy Kong: My wife too.

Shulk: And tons of other lives…

Dorothea: Oh god… Why would he do that?...

Eleven: *Looks up* For re-population. He wants to make a new universe. He doesn't like how we cope. He wants us to live new lives.

Shulk: Who told you that?

Eleven: I couldn't tell… He was like a talking glove.

Ness: *Realizes who he was talking about.* That can't be possible… He's been dead for 15 years...

Dorothea: Who?

Ness: Master Hand. He's been our enemy for many years. He's been a creator of us and put us all together to fight each other and other enemies…

Byleth: So, You think that he's helping us?

Shulk: It sounds like it. But… I feel like he's helping someone else the most…

Diddy Kong: Who?

(The wind started to pick up.)

Eleven: He's here. Do you guys have transportation?

Banjo: *Holds his bleeding arm while entering in the Cathedral* We do, Mr. Stranger. *Sees Bowser's dead body* Oh god… What happened?

Bowser Jr.: He got killed… We need to take his body…

Marth: No time! Look!

(Marth points to the sky, Shows it going into an eclipsed-like sky. The characters ran to the Ar-Carrier. Captain Falcon grabs Bowser Jr.)

Bowser Jr.: DAD!

(The characters have got into the Ar-Carrier, It takes off. Meanwhile, It cuts to Beothric appearing from the Dark swirling clouds.)

Beothric: My dear friends... I, Beothric, Now have declared that your time of the old is up. Now. It's time for the new to replace the old. I hope you live your new life. Not even your loved but hated sword-wielding freaks can stop me.

(His mouth starts spiraling and it started to devour the entire earth. It cuts to many citizens trying to run, but all of them got dusted up. It cuts to Bowser's dead body in the cathedral as everything collapses and dusted. It cuts closer to his left eye, as he's about to get dusted up. His left eye opens, showing his iris glowing in a dark purple color. Converting into a shadow form.)


	13. Chapter 12: Eleven's Story

Chapter 12: Eleven's Story

(The scene begins with the Ar-Carrier flying away from the devoured Fire Emblem planet. It cuts inside to show Bowser Jr. weeping in a seat, looking at a picture of his father on his phone. He was tearing up. Sonic was right beside him, looking down too. He put his arm on his back and patted him. It cuts to Eleven looking out the side window seeing Beothric smiling at him while dematerializing into the dark purple clouds. Eleven looked down in sorrow.)

Meta Knight: -And we got a fellow named Eleven. He defeated the shadow creature and told us that Beothric took his home.

Fox (On the Com): Anyone harmed?

Meta Knight: We lost Bowser. He got killed by the Shadow Creature.

Fox (On the Com): I'm sorry to hear about that...

Sonic: It's okay. I guess it's time that Bowser Jr. needs to take the throne.

Bowser Jr.: B-But... I don't know how to be successful like my dad... And I don't wanna break our peace treaty with Mario and Peach.

(Eleven overhears the conversation.)

Eleven: Mario? Are we talking about the Mushroom Kingdom Mario?

Sonic: You heard about him?

Eleven: From my friends, they did. They said that he has a life there, at the Mushroom Kingdom. Being a king and all. Does he have kids named Rosie, Luke, and Paul?

Ness: Yes, he does. But... They were killed...

Dorothea: Oh god...

Marth: What the fuck?...

Eleven: By Beothric?

Captain Falcon: Yeah... And... About that Master Hand...

Byleth: Actually, the real goddamn question is... *Turns to Eleven, pins him to the wall with his sword.* How the fucking hell did you get in Fódlan?

Roy: Byleth! Are you fucking mad?

(Eleven puts his hand on Byleth's forehead, his hand symbol started to glow.)

Eleven: Be patient, sir... Sit down... *Byleth steps back and sits down* Now then... You wanted to know how I know Beothric and Master Hand?

(The scene transitions to a grassy plain with a close-up of horse legs running past the shot. It pans up showing 7 People on 6 horses. It revealed to be Eleven, His wife, Gemma, Their 15-Year Old Son, Sokato, a reinstated princess named Jade, a priest named Serena and her older sister (But looks younger, due to a curse), Veronica, and Eleven's best friend, Erik. They were riding up a hill with an armored man standing on top of it. The man's name was Hendrik. Eleven and Gemma got off their horse and walked to him. It then shows a shot of them and Hendrik looking at Heliodor as it was on fire like there was a siege going on.)

Eleven: How many soldiers were killed, Hendrik?

Hendrik: There's not a lot left. We called for reinforcements, but they haven't shown up yet.

Erik: You got us for reinforcements.

Gemma: How did this happen?

(A giant-sized shadow dragon raises its head and roars. It was a shadow Rathalos. Sokato looks in surprise and horror.)

Sokato: T-That's a Flying Fire Wyvern! I thought they were extinct...

Veronica: And why is it dark purple?

Hendrik: I don't know. It flew here from nowhere and set fire to the town.

(Rathalos roars as he smashes some buildings.)

Eleven: Let's get down there!

(It cuts to the 8 characters as they rushed to the castle with the remaining soldiers there. Shadow Rathalos was on top of the tower, breathing fire on the town.)

Erik: A big fucking bastard, this one is...

Eleven: Erik, Sokato, You think you can flank him by the side?

Sokato: We can hope so! Come on, Uncle Erik!

(The two ran around back, past the burning buildings. It cuts to Hendrik.)

Eleven: Hendrik, You and Veronica need to rescue the townspeople from the burning buildings!

Veronica: Come on, then!

(They ran to the burning buildings, going in them.)

Eleven: Gemma, Jade, Serena?! Stay behind me!

(Gemma pulls on his satchel, pulling him closer to her and kissing him.)

Gemma: I love you till death do us part...

Eleven: I love you too...

(They hold out their weapons.)

Eleven: You got our back, Jade?

Jade: I failed you once, I'll never fail this time! *Holds up her glaive weapon.*

Eleven: Serena?

Serena: *Holds up a wand and a knife* Ready as I will ever be!

Eleven: *Puts two fingers in his mouth and whistles, signals his horse. The horse came running down the hill and stopping by Eleven. He hops on to his horse, he didn't sit on the saddle, he only sat on it.* ATTACK!

(The four ran towards the shadow Rathalos while it landed on the ground. It cuts to Erik getting ready to jump up high while Sakato fires his arrow at Rathalos. He roars at them while Eleven, Jade, Serena, and Gemma jumped on him, slashing at him. Erik and Sakato jumped on Rathalos too and starts attacking him. They were slashing and stabbing Rathalos's spiky back as he tries to fly away to knock all of them off. Rathalos turns around and Erik slashes at his right-wing, making all of them fall towards to ground and towards the castle. The group holds on tightly to the back. It cuts to inside the castle where Hendrik and Veronica put the safe people in the dungeons to keep them safe.)

Hendrik: You'll be safe here, folks.

(The whole room shakes with some rocks falling from the ceiling. Something crashed up above the room.)

Veronica: You were saying?

Hendrik: Let's go!

(They ran upstairs to see the Shadow Rathalos unconscious on the floor with rubble around him. The group was also unconscious in front of him. Eleven stepped back up, limping. His vest was torn from the little straps holding it together. He was trying to move towards the throne to lay on the steps.)

Hendrik: Eleven? Are you okay?

Eleven: *Coughs, stutters* I-I am... *His hand mark started to glow.* Just let me sit for a while... Catching my breath...

Gemma: *Stands up* Eleven?...

Eleven: I'll be okay... *Gets a glass shard out of his leg* AUGH! *Puts his hand on his leg and his hand mark glows and then heals his cut*

Erik: Can you still walk?

Eleven: *Stands up* I can... Damn... That fucking Wyvern took a hard time to kill... *Notices something, the dark star energy was healing Shadow Rathalos* He's healing... Stand back!

Sakato: How can it do that?!

(The group stepped in front of the throne, Holding their weapons up. As the dark stars finally healed Shadow Rathalos, he stood back up and roars in the air. The group holds their ears closed as the audio cuts out and an ear-ringing sound is heard, indicating the group has gone deaf a bit. Shadow Rathalos stepped back and then ran into the group, Making them going through the wall, making the castle crumbling down. It cuts to Eleven's POV as his hand mark glows while he was trying to block from a falling rock. It cuts to black after the rock falls on his face.)

Gemma (Echo): Eleven?... Eleven?!

(His eyes started to open, revealing to be Gemma trying to heal Eleven with his hand. Eleven took a look around, seeing everything burnt down. He noticed he was back at Cobblestone, his childhood town. It was night time.)

Eleven: Oh my god... What did he do?...

Erik: Believe it or not, Eleven. He followed us...

Eleven: *Coughs up blood* W-Where's Sakato?...

Hendrik: I-I tried to push him away from the falling rubble... He's been... *Moves aside to show Sakato unconscious on a rock* unconscious for hours...

Eleven: *Saddens by what's happening* Are the people still safe?...

Veronica: Retreated to the sewers. They'll be safe...

(The wind started to pick up. Something roars from a distance. The sky turned into an eclipsed sky.)

Serena: What's happening?

Eleven: I think we got a bigger problem now...

(Shadow Rathalos lands on the ground. Eleven and Gemma hold each other. He roars up and then getting ready to breathe fire until a clapping sound is heard. It was Master Hand and Crazy Hand clapping. It cuts to them and Beothric, already formed.)

Beothric: That's enough fun, old boy. Now... Let the ruler take this one out.

(Shadow Rathalos' Dark stars came apart and floated back up in the sky. Beothric smiles. The hands disappear too.)

Beothric: Now then... I'm glad that's all settled. Now... My dear friends... I, Beothric, Now have declared that your time of the old is up. Now. It's time for the new to replace the old. I hope you live your new life. Not even your stupid luminary can defeat me.

(His face and mouth started to spiral and it started to devour the world. It cuts to Eleven and Gemma.)

Eleven: We fight together...

Gemma: And We die together...

(They came closer for a kiss, but Eleven started to glow white and in a flash, he disappeared.)

Gemma: Eleven?! Where did he go?!

Jade: Gemma! *Points to a bunch of dust clouds heading towards them*

(Gemma tears up and stands up.)

Gemma: I'm sorry...

(They all hold hands right before the Dust clouds hit them, causing them to turn to dust. It cuts to Eleven on top of a hill as he stumbles down. Eleven was grunting and screaming as he was rolling down more and then cuts to a clifftop. Eleven was stopped by something before he almost went down the Clift. Eleven was confused. He looked up and saw Master Hand, using his powers to stop Eleven from rolling more. He puts him back up and lays him on a rock.)

Master Hand: I'm so sorry about that. I didn't know my co-ordinates can do that.

Eleven: *Realizes who it is.* YOU BASTARD! YOUR FRIEND KILLED MY WIFE! *Throws a rock at Master Hand, he catches it*

Master Hand: Oi, Oi! Hey! *Crushes the rock* Look, I know I was there when Beothric destroyed everything, but I'm not on his side.

Eleven: Really? Then why did you teleport me here? To roll me off a cliff?

Master Hand: No. Look... Some people who I have known and created many years ago have lost their families and other love ones to Beothric and causes me to have painful memories of a person that I saved 15 years ago. That's the person who wanted me to help people from many worlds to save other people from Beothric...

Eleven: Who's that person?...

Master Hand: I guess you're pretty familiar with Mario, right?

Eleven: The King of the Mushroom Kingdom? I and Gemma saw him and his wife when he was visiting Heliodor. He seemed pretty alright. How do you know he had bad memories?...

Master Hand: I had to split my soul in half... My spirit... He did a good thing... He sacrificed himself to save his love ones... I wanted to give my life to him... I gave his life back by using part of me... Now... I keep seeing these horrible dreams... as a warning...

Eleven: You mean?...

Master Hand: I gave part of me to Mario...

Eleven: *Gets concerned* Why did Beothric do it?...

Master Hand: Do what?

Eleven: Destroy worlds?...

Master Hand: He wants to create his universe and have everyone live new lives. Horrible lives. Like dystopian-level lives. He wants to have everyone in his world. He wants to rule everyone. He doesn't want to rule every planet. He wants to rule them all at once. Casualties are a thing for him if they don't cooperate. They weren't like him. He only wants them to fight each other in many wars in his new universe. Everything is a game to him. He thinks life is just lost. He only wants a war to be happy to cover his anger.

Eleven: Oh god... *Rubs his face* Does Mario know about this?...

Master Hand: I keep sending him telepathic messages... Visions...

Eleven: So, You're connected to Mario then...

Master Hand: I am. By the way, I should repair your clothes and scars. You look like tatters... *Uses his powers to heal Eleven up and repair his damaged clothes and then repaired his weapons* There we go.

Eleven: Thanks for that, Sir...

Master Hand: Call me Master Hand, Eleven.

Eleven: *Stands up* Is there a reason why I'm here, Master Hand?

Master Hand: Beothric sent one of his minions to Fódlan, which is... *Points to a town down the hill* There.

Eleven: Nice town.

Master Hand: It won't be now. Look! *Points to a Shadowly figure forming while walking, carrying a big sword. It was Shadow Black Knight as he approaches the town.*

Eleven: T-That's what happened with that Wyvern that was in my universe!...

Master Hand: For your information, That's a Shadow creature. Beothric can take a person or thing that he killed, destroyed or resurrected as a shadow form from a universe and put them back to a universe that they belong to and kill some of the people that live in that said universe. However, in addition to this, Beothric can also take a person or thing that he killed/destroyed or resurrected as a shadow form from their universe, and place it in another universe.

Eleven: Oh my god... Where is it heading?

Master Hand: Let's just say, He's objecting to a wedding.

Eleven: Then let's get down there!

Master Hand: Eleven, I want to help but Beothric might get suspicious. So, I think that you're on your own. *Hands him a hood and cloak* These can help you get in without getting caught.

Eleven: *Puts them on* Thanks, Master Hand.

Master Hand: My pleasure. *Teleports*

(It cuts to Eleven in the cloak and hood arriving into Fódlan. He sneaks around the area, reaching the cathedral. People were walking into the cathedral. He walked in the middle of the crowd. They were murmuring about the wedding. It cuts to the inside of the cathedral, Eleven went to the side in the shadows. The townspeople all sat down in the stands. He sees Robin, Marth, Roy, Corrin, Sumia, Dorothea, Emmeryn, Lissa, and Byleth at the other end of the cathedral all sharply dressed. He noticed the main entrance doors were opening revealing Lucina in a bride dress and Chrom wearing a sharp-dressed suit. He was walking his daughter to Robin. He looked at the couple as they hold hands. The priest came out.)

The Priest: Friends and Family of our dearly beloved, We are here today to join hands and unite these two people in marriage. Princess Lucina and Prince Robin. *Cuts to the Left side of them with the males standing proud. Cuts to the females looking proud like the males. It then cuts back to Eleven* A good and balanced relationship is one in which neither person is overpowered or absorbed by the other, one in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealousy. Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams. Princess Lucina, Would you take Prince Robin, as your lawful wedded husband?

Lucina: I, Lucina, take you, Robin, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. *Puts a ring on his ring finger.*

The Priest: And you, Prince Robin, Would you take Princess Lucina, as your lawful wedded wife?

Robin: I, Robin, take you, Lucina, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. *Puts a ring on her ring finger*

The Priest: May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other. Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have the gifts of your lives united. And may your days belong on this earth. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

(It cuts back to Eleven. Smiles as they were about to kiss, but it got interrupted by the main entrance was busted open. The Doors were knocked over. The people inside got scared and startled. It cuts to the Shadow Black Knight. He stares at the couple. The Shadow Black Knight throws his big sword at the couple. Lucina pushes Robin out of the way, making the sword contacting into the Priest, cutting his head off, killing him. Lucina and Robin look at each other and to Ike. Cuts to Eleven staring at the Black Knight, he later noticed Sonic, Mal, Bowser Jr. outside, looking inside through the busted down doors. It cuts to a shot of Bowser, Captain Falcon, and Banjo running to the Black Knight*

Bowser: HEY YOU PIECE OF SHIT! THAT'S MY SON YOU THROWN!

Shadow Black Knight: *Throws Marth and Roy out of the way and grabs his sword from the wall and slashes at some flower pots* You traitor!

(Cuts to Captain Falcon getting ready to punch The Black Knight, His fist was glowing red.)

Captain Falcon: FALCON! PU-

(He gets grabbed in the neck by the Black Knight before he had the chance to hit him. He was about to slash him, but when he raised his sword, Ness uses his PSI to keep him from trying.)

Ness: Tell us about Beothric!

Shadow Black Knight: He will be your new ruler- UGH!

(Corrin is shown to saw in His armor using his chainsaw-like sword, and then Captain Falcon kicks him down to get out of his grasp. The Black Knight pulls Ness and throws him, and then grabs his sword. Corrin steps out of the way, showing Bowser.)

Bowser: This will toast you! *Starts to breathe fire at The Black knight, He disappears* What the hell? Where did you go?!

Shadow Black Knight: *Appears behind him* Here.

(Bowser gets scared and then the Black Knight impaled Bowser with his sword. His sword was bloody. Bowser screamed as he was being killed.)

Bowser Jr.: DAD! NOOO!

Bowser: I'm sorry... *His eyes close due to blood loss, He's been thrown over to his son. Bowser Jr. puts his hands on his dad's sword cut. Bowser Jr. Cries*

Bowser Jr. No... No... Please... No...

Bowser: *Weakly* Son?... I-I'm sorry... *Tears up*... But... Brave for me... Be brave for your pops... *Feels his face with his hand, But it falls to the ground. Bowser dies. Bowser Jr. Cries on his dead body.*

Sonic: *Looks down in sadness and pats Bowser Jr.* We gotta get him out of here... I'm sorry for your loss, Buddy...

(Eleven was still in the shadows. He looks at Bowser's dead body in fear and then walks out from the shadows, approaches Bowser Jr.)

Eleven (Hooded): Your father will be avenged, my friend.

(Eleven turned around, drew out his sword. He approaches the Shadow Black Knight. It cuts to The Black Knight fighting with Ike. He kicks him over and kicks his sword away.)

Shadow Black Knight: Now, Ike. You'll be the second person to see the great Beothric.

(Ike shields himself with his arms. The Black Knight raises his sword, about to kill Ike, But the Black Knight gets stabbed with the Eleven's sword. The Black Knight screams demonically. And falls with his sword by his side. Ike got out of the way just in time. Eleven took off his cloak and hood to reveal himself. The Shadow Black Knight deforms into many dark star bits and flew up. It flashed white to transition to the present. Eleven was looking out the Ar-Carrier's Window, looking in sadness and fear. Banjo and Roy comfort him.)

Banjo: I've lost my sister... Because of my stupid words... I shouldn't know what was happening... The writer didn't tell me!

Roy: The what, Banjo?

Banjo: Nevermind...

Eleven: *Looks down in sorrow and tears* I want to stop Beothric. I want him to be dead...

Ness: Calm down, Eleven... We are slowly building a weapon...

Byleth: But, However... There is one question unanswered...

Marth: What is that, Byleth?

Byleth: Why is Master Hand helping Mario?

(The Fighters looked at each other confused.)

Meta Knight: We must head for lightspeed...

Shulk: Grab a hold on to something!

(The fighters grabbed handles in the Carrier and then the Ar-Carrier went thought lightspeed. It cuts to inside the overtaken observatory, seeing a Shadow Toad running towards the end of the hallway.)

Shadow Toad: *Made it to a Shadow room* Great Ruler of us, We got word that an enemy ship is heading closer! What can we do?!

(It cuts to a pitch-black eye-opening.)

?: Let them come... I can't waste any more soldiers... In fact... I will give them a win... But they will lose at the end...

Shadow Toad: Understand Sir...

(It cuts to an Ar-Carrier arriving at the Overtaken Observatory after being through lightspeed.)


	14. Chapter 13: Return to the Observatory

Chapter 13: Return to the Observatory

(The scene begins with the Ar-Carrier landing in a docking bay on the Overtaken Observatory. A bunch of Shadow soldiers ran past the shot. The side doors of the Ar-Carrier lifts, showing Rosalina, Peach, Samus, Mega Man, Marcus, Luma, and Snake coming out of the ship. They were hiding behind cargo boxes.)

David: He did a number on this place…

Rosalina: And a number on my lumas…

Mega Man: What's our plan?

Samus: We need to find that person that Luma was talking about and get some energy from Beothric.

Peach: And possibly save some people on this Observatory…

(Just then, when another group of Shadow Soldiers marched past, A white-headed, Inkling-like person got out behind a wall to ambush the Shadow soldiers. He had a splat gun, familiar as Mal and Celia's splat guns. He was taking down all of the Shadow soldiers. For the last few soldiers, his splat gun was out of ink, so he beat them all up using the gun as a melee weapon. The fighters looked in awe.)

Samus: Excuse me!

(The person looks up at them.)

?: Follow me. I know what you wanted.

(They all followed him into a hallway, dodging all of the soldiers.)

Mega Man: How do you know about us?

?: Someone on this ship told me, and no, it wasn't Luma.

Marcus: That's weird…

?: Quickly in here!

(They all walked in a break room to stake out for a while. Mega Man and Snake cornered themselves to the doorway to block out the Shadow Soldiers. Luma was scared and holds on to Rosalina.)

Peach: Who are you, Sir? You look like an Inkling…

?: Well, I'm not. I'm a bloopling and my name is Gloop. I once lived in a universe that Beothric destroyed…

Rosalina: You saved my Luma!

Gloop: No problem. Anyway, See anything, Snake?

Snake: A couple of them walking down.

Samus: We can take them.

(Cuts to the two Shadow Soldiers walking to the break room.)

Shadow Inkling Soldier: Next time, lay off the sugar, Toad. Can't have you bouncing off the walls again.

Shadow Toad Soldier: Hey! That was an accident!

(They opened the break room's door, It cuts to Samus, Snake, and Mega Man aiming at the soldiers.)

Samus: Sorry, boys… Wrong room!

Shadow Inkling Soldier: Oh shit! *Get out his communicator, but Samus shot him and Mega Man shot the Shadow Toad Soldier.*

Samus: We think so alike, Rock.

Mega Man: *Blushes* I think so.

Gloop: *Refills his ink* Okay, Lovebirds. Let's move on. He said the particles are in his workroom.

(They ran down the hall a bit, but a small army of twenty shadow soldiers. They stopped right in front of them.)

Rosalina: Oh dear…

Gloop: Stay behind me! *Holds up his splat gun, which converted into a paint roller and he ran towards the soldiers rolling them over. He sees other soldiers were coming towards them. Snake fires his silenced pistol at the soldiers. Samus, Marcus and Mega Man fire their blasters at them. Peach holds some of them off with her golf club.)

Luma: Auntie Peach, Why do you have a club?

Peach: Because I think it's improper for a princess to have a gun!

Rosalina: Speaking of which. *Lifts her dress up, showing her stocking and a pistol belt on her thigh. She grabs the pistol and shoots the soldiers.* David gave me this for our wedding day! I kept it for emergencies!

Peach: How come you didn't tell me?!

Rosalina: I tried to! You were on vacation!

(Peach looks by her feet and sees a blaster lying there, she sighs and she picks up the gun, much in her dismay and fires at the soldiers. After the last few Soldiers, two more soldiers were coming but Gloop shot them both with his splat gun.)

Gloop: Let's go. *Puts his splat gun back*

Peach: *Throws the gun down the Hallway* That is barbaric…

Rosalina: *Puts her gun back in her dress* Not for me. *Winks while Peach gives a disgusted look on her face.*

(They moved to another door. Gloop opens it.)

Gloop: This is Hand's workroom. He said he put the chemicals in a box.

Marcus: Hand? Who's Hand?

(Peach looks around and sees a half-opened door with something glowing around the edges. She opened it out of curiosity. She gasped in horror for what she saw. It was Rosie, Luke, and Paul in some containment units with liquid. They have wires connected to them. Rosie was still holding on to her plushie toy.)

Peach: Oh my god!

Gloop: What?

Peach: MY CHILDREN! *Runs to the units and slams hard on the glass* ROSIE! PAUL! LUKE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! *Continues trying to smash the glass* HOW THE HELL CAN WE GET THEM OUT!?

Gloop: The Unit has some protective barriers to it. No human force can break it.

Rosalina: *Comes in the room* Oh My- Then what can we use?

Gloop: What is one weakness of a villain?

Marcus: *Thinks of it for a bit* Memories of love?

Gloop: Exactly. They are still conscious, they can still think, but not hear.

Snake: So, they need to think about what makes them happy and loved.

Gloop: Basically.

Peach: *Looks down in sadness and walks closer to Rosie's containment unit and leans her head on the glass* Rosie… Please….. Remember me….. *Tears up, Puts her hand on the glass.* Daddy's okay… He's helping our friends and me to fight Beothric… I need you… and your brothers… To be safe… *The glass starts cracking from Peach's hand, The liquid from inside started to go down*

Rosie (Echo): Mommy?...

(The glass starts to break more. Peach looks over to see the other Units for Paul and Luke breaking as well. Peach tears up in joy. Samus came into the room with Beothric's Chemicals in a canister. Her helmet deforms in her suit, Showing her face. The Liquid was lowering in the Units and then, the glass finally breaks. Rosie, Paul, and Luke were standing on the ground. The Wires came off. They awoke.)

Rosie: *Looks at Peach, Scared* Mommy?...

Peach: I'm here… *Holds out her arms in tears, Rosie hugs her tightly while crying*

Rosie: I'm scared! *Cries more*

Luke: What happened?...

?: May I answer that?

(The fighters turn around, they were shocked to see Master Hand behind them.)

Master Hand: Look, I know you don't trust me, but hear me out-

Marcus: I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, MASTER HAND! *Holds up his gun, so does the other fighters minus Gloop. Peach shields her kids.*

Master Hand: Hey! Oi! Stop! This is why I didn't want to try to meet Akira!

Peach: Wait, You know Akira?

Master Hand: Of course I do. I teleported him to Inktoplis from his universe. I accidentally got my coordinates wrong and I may have spawned him in the air.

Snake: Wait. Why did you teleport him?

Master Hand: Because I want Beothric to be defeated and destroyed…

Samus: You mean you're betraying him?

Master Hand: Yeah. I am. Because I found something… In someone… Someone… Important to her… *Points to Peach*

Peach: *Looks flabbergasted* M-Mario?... Why?...

Master Hand: Because I know something he doesn't… I'm inside him…

Peach: What do you mean?...

Master Hand: That spirit that resurrected him… That was me… I split my spirit in half. I wanted to give something back after his sacrifice fifteen years ago… I wanted to give his life back… I didn't know that I gave him nightmares for many years...

(The fighters lower their guns and other weapons.)

Samus: That means you're helping us?...

Master Hand: I understand my creations mean something to others now… And now… Life is important to them… But Beothric wanted to turn everyone against themselves in a new universe… Wars, Fights, and Death and then, Recreation and then do it all over again. I do not want anyone to be a part of Beothric's Army… That's why I'm helping Mario… That's why I want to help people…

(Peach looks to her kids. Rosie steps to her.)

Rosie: Mommy…?... Mr. Floaty-hand is helping daddy?...

Peach: He is…

Luke: What is gonna happen now?...

Peach: Master Hand… Mario's nightmares… Do they hurt him?...

Master Hand: Beothric put a connection link to him… A few nights ago, Mario had a nightmare of Beothric possessing a form of him. Shadow. Only to trick him to see a shadow version of you and your kids… then he turned back to himself to kill him… But I saved him… I healed him… The things that Beothric did to Mario, I always block out the damages…

(It cuts to Gloop looking out a door seeing shadow soldiers running down the hallway.)

Gloop: Master Hand, We might need help getting out of here. You know a way back to the bay without being seen?

Master Hand: Of course. Stand with them! *Pushes him to the fighters* Keep that canister safe!

(Samus' helmet reforms around her head and holds tightly to the canister. Master Hand spins his fingers in a circle and makes a hole tear below the fighters, showing the bay below. The fighters fell through towards the floor. They screamed as they were falling. Then they crashed onto the floor.)

Master Hand: Sorry! But on the positive side is that I got you into the right place! Now go get that weapon built! But I may warn you! Beothric is not what you thought he is! *Closes the tear, Gloop turns around to hear shadow soldiers came marching down the hallway*

Gloop: We need to get out of here!

Marcus: The Carrier!

Paul: Let's go!

(All of them ran towards the Ar-Carrier and it cut to them getting inside the ship. Marcus gets into the Cockpit, Activates it.)

Marcus: LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!

Rosie: Mommy?... I'm scared…

Peach: I-I am too, Rosie… I am too…

(Lifts up the pearl part of her necklace, Opens it and shows a picture of Mario in the pearl. She tears up and holds the pearl closer to her chest. The Ar-Carrier takes off from the Docking Bay, leaving the Observatory through hyperspeed. It cut to a Shadow Soldier in an energy room.)

Shadow Soldier: Great Beothric, The intruders escaped with some of your energy. Should we go after them?

?: *Shows a reflection of the soldier in a pitch-black eye* No. Let them run… It's all going to plan...

Shadow Soldier: What can we do?

?: Let me have a nice conversation with Mr. Mario… HAHAHA!

(It cuts to Mario on another Ar-Carrier sleeping. His hat was on his face. A noise was heard from outside the ship. Mario wakes up and sits his cap down. He looks around seeing Link, Akira, Luigi laying down on the other side of the ship. He looks up to see Fox in the cockpit not moving a muscle. Mario hears something smashing outside the ship. He looks out the Ar-Carrier Window. He was looking to see what was going on. A Hand slams on the window from the outside. Mario was startled. The hand started to scrape the window. Mario fell on the ground and he crawled backward to Link. Mario stood up, Shaking Link to wake him up.)

Mario: Link?! Link?! Something's outside the ship! Link?! Buddy, wake up! *He turns his head around, revealing a skull* OH MY GOD! *He turns to Akira, He too was a skeleton, He rushes up to Fox, Another skeleton* Oh god no…. Not my brother…. *He turns to Luigi, He was also a skeleton* Oh god…

?: Hahaha. Oh, dear, oh, dear… I may have made quite a mess around you, Mario…

(The Hand smashes the window, Seeing shadow versions of Akira, Link, Fox, and Luigi coming through and forming.)

?: I'm afraid you may have something wrong with your ship. So, I have my crew to come to check out the damages.

Mario: NOT YOU AGAIN, BEOTHRIC!

Beothric: Haha. For that, I may give you a 10% charge… Of your life…

(Shadow Akira smashes through the floor of the ship and tears out the generator for the ship, he lights it on fire and throws it at the cockpit.)

Mario: NO! *Makes a fire glove around his fist and tries to throw a punch but Shadow Link stabs him* AUGH! *He falls on to the ground* No… No…

(The whole ship blows up with all of them on board. The explosion causes the shot to go all white.)

Luigi (Echo): Bro? Bro, Wake up!

(It fades into a close of Mario laying down on his left side, getting shaken. Mario wakes up angry and scared and his fists formed a fireball.)

Luigi: AH! Sorry!

Mario: *He realizes it was Luigi and his fist relaxes* I'm sorry for that… It's just… I had another nightmare…

Akira: *Looks suspicious and worried* What happened?

Mario: You guys were dead… and… I was the only one… Beothirc used some of his soldiers and they destroyed the ship and one of them stabbed me… I feel like I should have died…

Fox: Hey! Guys, We are almost there to Midgar! I just sent a message to Cloud, He said he'll see us on the landing platform.

Link: Hey, Mario? Did you sleep on the seats funny?

Mario: What do you mean?

Link: Your cheek… It's all… Red…

(Mario feels his right cheek. He feels a scar on his cheek, It was deeply cut. He takes his hand off his cheek and looks at it. He was shocked to see what he saw. His glove was stained with blood. The Nightmare may have left a scar on his cheek. The scene ends with Mario looking scared at his bloodstained glove, learning that these nightmares might be getting real.)


	15. Chapter 14: Cloud's Lament

Chapter 14: Cloud's Lament

(The scene begins with an Ar-Carrier entering into another part of space after being in hyperspeed. The ship is flying towards a planet that looks like the earth. It was called Gaia. It cuts to the Ar-Carrier coming from the dark clouds. The camera panned down to see Midgar being reconstructed after being destroyed. The Ar-Carrier landed on a platform next by an industry-looking castle. A couple of soldiers appeared and they trained guns on the ship.)

?: Hold! At Ease!

(The Soldiers stepped aside to reveal Cloud Strife, who has a beard for being a 36 year old. Standing next to him, was his childhood friend and former bartender, Tifa Lockhart. Akira, Mario, Luigi, Link, and Fox came out of the ship and walked on the platform towards Cloud. The soldiers saluted the fighters as they came to Cloud.)

Cloud: Welcome to Midgar, Fox.

Fox: Our pleasure, Strife. I think you already heard about Beothric?

Cloud: We have looked at our databases and it only shows us what he did but doesn't tell what kind of creature it is or where it came from.

Tifa: What do you know about Beothric so far?

Mario: He took my kids and is haunting my nightmares... Got this scar from it... *Shows his scar*

Akira: He took my friends and family from me…

Fox: He took some of my crew...

Link: And he took my daughter…

Cloud: *Looks down, almost tearing up, Tifa holds his arm*...I'm Sorry….

Fox: *Suspicious* Is something wrong, Cloud?

Cloud: Come… And I'll tell you… and… take Mario to the medical bay to stitch up the scar…

A Soldier: Of course, sir. Follow us.

(Mario followed the soldiers while the rest of the Fighters followed Cloud and Tifa. They all walked inside a dining hall. It was all Japanese themed. Cloud and Tifa made it all Japanese theme to dedicate their daughter, Rikako.)

Link: Nice dining room, Cloud. *Admires the flower art on the wall.* What's this?

Tifa: That's a Sakura tree. One of Rikako's favorite trees.

Cloud: *sits on the cushion next by the table* My daughter, Tifa and I used to spend a lot of time here playing around. On her 11th birthday, We promised her to take her on a trip to see some nature from outside the walls.

(Cloud stares at the wall, looking at the wall art. Cloud's Imagination made the art moved to make the pink leaves fly around. It zooms closer to the art on the wall. A leaf flew in front of the camera to transition to a grassy field many miles from Midgar. An army truck appeared as it drove on to the field. Behind the truck was a Harley Davidson motorcycle riding up behind them. On it was Cloud and his 11-year-old daughter, Rikako. Tifa gets out of the truck, smiling at the two. Following them was the former leader of AVALANCHE, Barret Wallace. Soldiers stomped out of the back of the truck. Cloud removes his goggles and his helmet, showing his blonde hair. Rikako was wearing an outfit that looks like Cloud's old friend, Aerith Gainsborough's outfit that she wore years ago before her death. Rikako jumped off the motorbike.)

Rikako (Flashback): Uncle Wallace!

Berret (Flashback): Hey-Hey, Birthday girl! *Rikako ran up to him and hugged him. Tifa smiled and giggled*

Cloud (Flashback): *Puts his helmet on his bike* Haha! Well, Riko, Here's your birthday wish! A day outside with your family, and a picnic next by your favorite tree! *Points to a Sakura tree*

Rikako (Flashback): *Screams in joy and hugs Cloud* Thx, Daddy! *Hugs Tifa* Thx, Mommy! *Hugs Berret* Thanks, Uncle!

(It cuts to Cloud smiling at his daughter. It then cuts to Cloud, Berret, and Tifa walking up the hill, carrying Picnic supplies. Rikako was running up to the tree and jumping in joy. It then cuts to them on the picnic blanket eating and laughing.)

Cloud (Flashback): -And remember that time when you were a baby and you started to call Berret "Brent"? Haha!

Berret (Flashback): *Laughs while Rikako laughs hard* Low blow, Cloud! Haha!

(Cloud grabbed a sandwich from the basket and was about to eat it until the wind started to blow hard, making the flowers move and the leaves move.)

Rikako (Flashback): Daddy?... Is there a tornado?...

Tifa (Flashback): It doesn't look like a tornado is coming…

(The sky started to be an eclipse color.)

Berret (Flashback): *Looks up* W-What the fuck is going on with the sky?

Rikako (Flashback): D-Dad?... I'm scared…

(Rikako hugs her dad while shaking in fear. Soldiers from the army truck rushed to the field and pull out their weapons. Cloud, Tifa (While carrying Rikako.) and Berret ran back to the truck. Berret got his gun arms out and puts them on. Cloud got out his upgraded Buster Sword and puts it on his back. It cuts to Tifa putting Rikako in the truck.)

Tifa (Flashback): Stay safe, honey…

Rikako (Flashback): I'm scared, Mommy…

Tifa (Flashback): *Grabs a gun from the back* I am too… *Kisses her forehead and runs to Cloud*

Cloud (Flashback): Does anyone know what's coming?

A Soldier (Flashback): No clue. We don't have sources or anything besides a recent statement from The Mayor of New Donk City, saying that the Mushroom Kingdom has been destroyed.

Tifa (Flashback): Is the Royal couple alive?

A Soldier (Flashback): They are! They just went somewhere!

(The clouds in the sky spiraled, revealing Beothric smiling.)

Berret (Flashback): WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!?

Cloud (Flashback): RETREAT! BACK TO THE BASE!

(All the soldiers fall back and ran towards the truck.)

Beothric (Flashback): Uh-Uh-Uh! Not so fast!

(Beothric charges his forehead eye laser and then fires it at the Soldiers and Cloud, Berret and Tifa. They got out of the way but the soldiers got dissolved by the laser. The laser hits the ground underneath the truck, causing it to roll down the hill. It cuts to Rikako inside.)

Rikako (Flashback): *Screams* Mommy! *The truck went rolling down the hill*

Berret (Flashback): I'm gonna go save her! *Runs fast as he can* STAY THERE!

Tifa (Flashback): Berret, wait!

(Tifa tries to run to him but Cloud grabs her arm.)

Cloud (Flashback): We should get there faster in my motorbike!

Tifa (Flashback): Good idea!

(They ran back to his motorbike but it was destroyed by Beothric's laser.)

Cloud (Flashback): Shit!

Tifa (Flashback): Let's get out of here!

(Tifa grabs Cloud's arm and they run down the hill. It cuts to Berret catching up to the truck and tries to grab the front of the truck. He stomped on the ground to make the truck stop while having his hands holding the front of the truck. Beothric watches from the sky. The truck stopped before it met its demise off the cliff.)

Beothric (Flashback): Well, As long as I'm here… My dear friends... I, Beothric, Have come to claim your land and replace you with my people. However, there will be no option for this. You'll be forced to die in the most painless death. I hope death may do you all part…

(It cuts to Berret grabbing Rikako out of the truck.)

Berret (Flashback): Are you okay, Princess?

Rikako (Flashback): *Crying* I'm scared!..

(It cuts to Beothric's face spiraling, Berret and Rikako look in Horror. They ran up the hill. It cuts to Cloud and Tifa stopping midway down. The canyon that ahead of them turned to dust The Hill started to turn to dust too. The Truck fell in the dust clouds. It cuts to Berret carrying Rikako, but his leg starts turning to dust. He falls with Rikako, Her face got bruised. She looks in horror.)

Rikako (Flashback): Uncle!

Berret (Flashback): I can't make it! Fuck! *Looks back to see his legs turn to dust* Take care of Cloud for me!

(Berret turns to dust. Rikako watches in horror as he does. She tries to get back up but her dress and boot got caught on a root.)

Cloud (Flashback): BERRET!

Tifa (Flashback): RIKAKO!

(Rikako tries to get out, the skirt piece keeps on ripping.)

Rikako (Flashback): MOMMY!

(She turns to dust.)

Tifa (Flashback): NO!

Cloud (Flashback): Come on!

(Cloud grabs Tifa and they ran towards the road. It cuts to Beothric finishing up the field. And reforming his face and then admiring the giant hole he made. Then he looks up to see Cloud and Tifa running towards an abandoned vehicle.)

Beothric (Flashback): Mm… Should I suck them up or should I let them go? *Thinking* I think I'll let them go. Haha… *Dematerializes into the dark purple clouds*

(It cuts to Cloud and Tifa driving in the abandoned car. Looking at the destroyed field in grief. Cloud looks out the window to see what Beothric has done. The camera gives a close up to Cloud's face as it tears up, transitioning to the present. Cloud leans his head on a window, with his hand on the window and tears up. It cuts to Link standing up, putting a cup of tea down and walking towards Cloud. Link puts his hand on his shoulder.)

Cloud: I'm sorry… I could have saved her… I could have been faster…

Link: Cloud… It's not your fault… Beothric is a cold-hearted killer…

Akira: He took loved ones, Families, Friends and other people… And we want to get them back…

Tifa: But that can be a problem…

Fox: *Stands up* Why?

Tifa: The materias were stolen from us on the same day.

Link: How?

Tifa: They were stolen by something dark purple. Human-like…

Akira: Shadow people…

Cloud: *Turns around* You seen them?

Akira: I saw some when I went to Inktoplis… They were attacking some of them, the civilians…

Tifa: How did you save them?

Akira: If I showed or told you, you wouldn't understand…

(Tifa looks confused.)

Fox: Where did they go?

Cloud: No clue. We couldn't track them.

Akira: Do you know where they headed?

Cloud: Towards the middle of Midgar. *Points out the window* The Shinra Electric Power Company…

Fox: *Looks out the window* How many can you see?

Tifa: Our estimate is about 50-60.

Akira: We should get over there before they destroy the town.

Cloud: What about Mario?

Fox: Once he gets healed up of course.

Akira: Although, I'm a little suspicious of something…

Fox: What?

Akira: That scar. He said it came from his nightmares…

Luigi: *After eating half of the Dango dumplings that Tifa brought out, talking with his mouth full* How do you know that?

Akira, Cloud, Fox, Tifa, and Link: Mouth shut, Luigi.

Luigi: Sorry. *Swallows his food*

Akira: And I don't know what harms Mario. Mentally and Physically…

(The fighters look at each other deciding what to do and worrying about Mario. It cuts to Mario in a medical chamber with a little robot arm stitching up his cheek slash.)

? (Echo): Mario?

(Mario Shakes a bit. Little visions of something starting flashing.)

? (Echo): Mario?!

(Mario shakes more violently. The visions started to flashing more aggressively. The camera spins.)

? (Echo): WAKE UP!

(The scene ends with the camera stopped spinning and Mario opening his eyes but they were glowing white.)


	16. Chapter 15: The Fury Buster

Chapter 15: The Fury Buster

(The scene begins with Mario waking up in a dark room with red energy flowing on the walls. He stands up, scared to see what's going on. A Dark hooded figure was standing at the corner of the room. He was staring at the wall. Mario makes his fire fists, thinking it is Beothric.)

Mario: W-Who the hell are you? Are you another form of Beothric?

?: *Turns around, only a chin can be seen* Finally you woke up, Mario... I'm sorry if this link to you may seem confusing...

Mario: You don't look like a shadow...

?: That's because I want to defeat Beothric... With you...

Mario: *His flame fists disappeared* Who are you?...

?: *He lowers his hood, showing a male with white hair and white eyes* Macarius...

Mario: Why did you send me here?...

Macarius: The better question is... Why am I in your head?

Mario: You mean... I'm in my head?

Macarius: Yes. You see, I connected myself to you to talk to you.

Mario: How can you connect to me?

Macarius: Because I'm in you ever since the Galeem and Dharkon event...

Mario: How?

Macarius: My spirit. I split my spirit and gave it to you for resurrection...

Mario: But, I haven't seen you before...

Macarius: Not in my dream form... In my other form...

(Marcus takes a step forward towards a wall. It opens to show a pathway.)

Macarius: Come and I'll explain.

Mario: *Follows Macarius on to the pathway.* What other form do you mean, Sir?

Macarius: You might have heard of him before. He's the creator of you. He's the god of your worlds.

Mario: *Sudden realization* M-Master Hand?!

Macarius: Please listen to me, Mario... I know you don't trust me, but I want to save you... and-

(A Fireball flew at him, He dodges. It cuts to Mario with his fists on fire, pissed off.)

Mario: I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT! YOU WANT TO KILL ME!

Macarius: Mario, wait! I'm not evil! I said I don't work with Beothric!

(Mario runs at Macarius. Macarius runs at the end of the walkway. Separate platforms floated in front of him and he jumps on the platforms. Mario hopped on them, still pissed off. Macarius kept on running and jumping. Mario tried to shoot fireballs at him, Macarius dodged them.)

Mario: GET BACK HERE, YOU BITCH!

(Macarius jumps over walls and more platforms. Mario jumps on a wall high, throws a fireball at Macarius. Macarius falls over and rolls over, seeing Mario about to land on him. Macarius puts his hand on Mario's forehead as he landed on top of him. Mario's eyes turned white. The Screen flashes white to see an unconscious Mario with ripped clothing and bloody scars. His arms and legs were all smashed up and he was floating. Master Hand floated above him. He turns over and he lifts his fingers. That causes Mario's Arms and Legs to be fixed and his clothes repaired and his scars are healed. Mario's eyes turned white again, causing the scene to flash white again. Mario screamed as he gets launched back on the floor of the red energy room. Macarius stood back up.)

Mario: *Looks around* What the hell did you show me?...

Macarius: I was the one who healed you when you had those nightmares... Beothric killed you, but I resurrect you when he did...

Mario: How can you talk to me?...

Macarius: As I said, My spirit is in you... Well, Half of me...

Mario: You are telling the truth then...

Macarius: I am... I also saw your wife, Peach... Wonderful kids, by the way...

Mario: T-Thank you?... What did you tell Peach?

Macarius: I told her that the only way to make Beothric weak, is to turn his energy against him...

Mario: Weak? Weak?! What do you mean by weak?

Macarius: Beothric is something tricky to say...

Mario: Why is he doing this?

Macarius: Beothric wanted to turn everyone against themselves in a new universe... Wars, Fights, and Death and then, Recreation and then do it all over again. I do not want anyone to be a part of Beothric's Army... Because I found many things in my creations... Love is a big thing...

Mario: *Looks sad. Gets something from his pockets, It was a bottle of pills from the first chapter.* It wasn't nightmares then... *Looks at them. Tosses them away* It was linked... Linked connections... From Beothric... Wait... Does that mean...?

Macarius: None of that matters now... Listen... I know you're at Midgar right now and the materias have been stolen...

Mario: They're needed for the weapon...

Macarius: Right... But before I'll let your go, I have something to give you... I noticed your fire moves... I think they might be better... With... *Holds up a fireball* this... *It floated into Mario's chest, Causing Mario's veins to glow in a fiery orange*

Mario: Ugh! It feels painful but... Powerful... *His hands glow in fire* What does this power do?...

Macarius: You'll see... *Puts his hands together* Farewell, for now, Mario Mario... *His hands flash white, causing the scene to transition to the medical bay on Midgar, Mario wakes up and sits up. He sees Akira, Cloud, Luigi, Tifa, Fox, and a couple of soldiers looking at him through a window. Mario gets off the table.*

Mario: D-Did anything happened?

Akira: Your eyes flashed white but you were asleep for a bit more. Suddenly, your veins glowed.

Luigi: Did something happened, bro?

Mario: Visited by a new friend... But I rather let you guys know the secret... Now... Let's get those Materias...

(The scene cuts to Cloud getting his buster sword from the armory, Mario straitens his cap, Akira cleans his knife, Fox checks his blaster, and Tifa adjusted her gloves and gauntlets and walks off-screen. It cuts to outside the building in Midgar, only to see a truck racing down the road, driving past the people on the street. It cuts to inside the truck.)

Tifa: -So, basically if you rip your mask off your face, it'll summon a Persona?

Akira: If you can put it like that.

Tifa: And your Persona's name is Arsene? Can we see him?

Akira: Ha... Maybe in battle...

Mario: We just only need some of the Materias. For the weapon... *Looks at his arm, Pulls his sleeve down, looking at the glowing veins.* (whispers to himself) What did he put in me?...

(It cuts to Cloud in the driver seat, Driving past the buildings. Just then, a table was thrown at the truck breaking the windshield, causing a scar on Cloud's arm.)

Cloud: WOAH! UGHH!

(Cloud started to swivel the truck sideways to block off what was going on. Cloud looks out the window to see shadow Koopa soldiers destroying the town.)

Tifa: (Opens a little sliding door in the truck.) What's wrong, Cloud?

Cloud: Shadow Koopas...

Mario: Wait, What?! *Gets out from the truck and looks ahead* Oh dear... Bowser Jr. is not gonna like this... *The other fighters got out of the truck, only to be horrified at the destruction that was going on.*

Cloud: COME ON! TO THE ALLEYWAY!

(The fighters ran into an alleyway dodging all of the objects that are being thrown at them. They hid against a wall. Fox took a step back with his blaster out.)

Akira: How are we gonna get past with the soldiers in the way?

Mario: Disguise, maybe?

Cloud: With what?

(It cuts to Fox looking up seeing a pile of ruined clothes falling on him.)

Fox: AH!

(He gets covered by the pile of clothes. The fighters looked at the pile of ruined clothes. They were all women's clothes. Fox stood up from the pile with a skirt on his head, he shook it off. The other fighters, except for Tifa, started talking at once.)

Mario: Nope! I'm not even gonna try!

Akira: I'm not gonna be a lady!

Cloud: Tried it once, didn't like it!

Link: Nuh-uh! Not me!

Luigi: It's more embarrassing for me!

Cloud: Wh- *Heards Luigi* How?

Luigi: I had to wear a dress to disguise myself as Peach to stop Bowser... I was a little bit scared cause he started making terrible remarks!

Link: Oi, I had to get myself into Gerudo town by wearing a bra... My friend, Paya was just nosebleeding everywhere when she saw it...

Akira: Makoto made me crossdress for fun and dancing... And it kind of... was a bit funny... Now that I think about it... *Blushes and scratches his head*

Cloud: I wore a dress just to go undercover... Only to end up in a dance-off where I almost got kissed by a guy and got sexually harassed...

Mario: I don't want to confirm mines or explain why but I wore a wedding dress! *Walks over to the other side of the alleyway.*

Fox: *Looks at Mario* Well, Luckily for me, I didn't...

Cloud: *Scoffs* What else can we do?

Mario: Guys! The Shinra Electric Power Company is up here! *The fighters came over to him* I think I can see the Materias as well in the chest they got and it's... Heavily guarded... Shit...

Akira: Plan B then...

Cloud: What's plan B?

Mario: Fight?

Akira: Right!

(The Fighters raced out of the Alleyway, Mario's fists ignite themselves on Fire. The Shadow Soldiers saw them come, Cloud gets out his Buster sword, Link gets out his shield and sword, and Fox got his blaster all set. Luigi and Akira ran ahead. The Shadow Soldiers started running at them as well. Mario lept at the soldiers and smashes his fist in their direction and it smashes the ground causing glowing red cracks in the cement, it causes little fire waves around Mario. Mario looked up in shock, Seeing some of the Shadow Soldiers he took out.)

Luigi: Bro! How the hell did you do that?!

Mario: *Thinks* I don't know! Haha!

(It cuts to Akira and Link slashing the Shadow Koopas apart. Link blocks their attacks with his shield. Akira looks up and uses his grapple hook to lift himself in the air and he rips off his mask.)

Akira: ARSENE!

(Arsene appears from Akira's mask and he divebombed the ground, killing the Shadow Koopas. Tifa and Cloud looked surprised. Akira lands right in front of them, A Shadow Koopa tried to kill him, but Akira stabs him without turning around.)

Akira: I had the same reaction when I saw him in the velvet room but with more horrified than joyed!

(Akira Backflips to kill more shadow Koopas, It cuts to Cloud slashing some with his buster sword, He slashes them all up fast. Tifa punches the Soldiers that were coming towards Cloud. It cuts to Mario smashing his flaming fists into the ground, causes the Soldiers to go up in the air.)

Mario: I am loving this power-up!

(Mario does a backflip. While he was doing one, his shoes ignited on fire and Mario backflipped and kicked the Shadow Koopas behind him. A Shadow Paratroopa divebombed towards Mario, but he noticed the Paratroopa and he raises his hand to throw a fireball, but the fire transformed into a fire shield that was shaped like Link's Hylian shield and the Paratroopa smashes his face on the shield and Mario's other hand that was on fire, the fire forms into a sword and Mario slashes at the smashed shadow Paratroopa. Mario looks in shock that his fire can make a sword and a shield. Link took down the last of the Shadow Koopas but looks at Mario's new power.)

Link: Now, I sort of feel old fashion!

Mario: I-I Didn't know I can do that!

Cloud: *Walks over* Is that all of them? *Akira's mask appears on his face, making Arsene disappear*

Luigi: It is... How are we gonna get the chest out?

Akira: *Grabs a makeshift lockpick from his coat* Leave it to me! I learned to lockpick when I was making a heist. *Puts it in the chest lock, fiddles with it*

Cloud: You were a bank robber?

Akira: Nope, I changed people's feelings by stealing treasure from them and taking their hearts.

Tifa: By yourself?

Akira: Nope... I had friends. Including a cat to back me up. *Stops for a bit, looks down in fear and sadness* Until... Him...

Fox: I know... I know... *Pats his back* But, The good news is that we are almost a step closer to defeating Beothric...

Akira: You're right.. *Looks at Fox* For Makoto... *Unlocks the chest lock* Got it! *Takes the locks off but stops for a bit and pushes the fighters out of the way* MOVE!

(Akira dodges before a sharp metal pole could get to him. It hit the chest instead. It cuts to behind them, showing the other Shadow Koopa Troopas coming from alleyways, windows, and rooftops. Mario's fists ignite again, Link shields himself, Luigi's fists ignite, Akira holds his gun, Fox holds his blaster, Cloud holds his buster sword and Tifa puts up her dukes.)

?: POWER WAVE!

(A man with a torn, worn, jacket with a star on the back, jumps down from the rooftop, smashing the ground, causing a wave of energy to kill a bunch of Shadow Koopas. The Fighters look in awe.)

?: BURN KNUCKLE!

(The man punches most of the army, killing them with blue fire around his fists. He grabbed a table and smashed it on top of the other half of the army. A shadow Koopa Troopa punched him but the man didn't feel a thing.)

?: RISING TACKLE!

(The Man spins in the air while punching the Shadow Koopa Troopa. The Shadow Koopa Troopa flung to the air. Only one Koopa Troopa left, It was scared. The man adjusted his cap.)

?: BUSTER WOLF!

(The man punches the last Shadow Troopa repeatedly with his fiery fists. The shadow Koopa went flinging into a building, smashing through a window. The man turns to the fighters, dusting himself off.)

?: Are you all okay?

(The Fighters looked in shock.)

Cloud: *Clears his throat* Excuse me, What was that, and who the hell are you?

?: Terry Bogard. Martial Artist.

Mario: *Whispers to Luigi* Is it just me or he acts and sounds like Ryu and Ken?

Luigi: *Whispers back to Mario* Maybe we should ask him.

Mario: *Whispers* Probably... *To Terry* Excuse me, Mr. Bogard, Are you familiar with Ryu and Ken?

Terry: *Looks in confusion* I do not understand what you're saying, sir... I'm not familiar with any of those names...

Mario: Then what's with the fiery fists and the high stunts?

Terry: Well, Let's just say-

(Before he can speak, a tranquilizer dart was shot into him. Terry falls on the ground. The fighters looked in fear at the tranq dart. They looked around seeing more Shadow Soldiers, This time was more Shadows with guns and masks joining the Koopa Troopas. The Fighters looked in fear around them. Akira is more fear cause the shadows with the masks were the ones from his universe.)

Akira: H-How...?

(The Wind started to pick up. The Shadow creatures turned from the fighters to look at the sky.)

Cloud: WE NEED TO GO NOW!

Tifa: Cloud! Help me carry Terry!

(They both carried the unconscious Terry while the Shadow enemies are busy looking at the sky as it turns eclipsed. The fighters ran off with the chest also but Akira stayed behind for a bit. He was fearful and scared about what Beothric did to his wife. Luigi runs up to him.)

Luigi: COME ON!

(Luigi grabs Akira's coat to pull him away and they run. It cuts to the fighters on the landing platform, putting the chest and the unconscious Terry Bogard in the ship. The fighters got into the ship, but Cloud and Tifa looked back. Dark purple clouds appeared spiraling, causing Beothric to appear. Cloud and Tifa look in fear. Tifa cowards in Cloud arms as they ran in the Ar-Carrier.)

Beothric: My dear friends... I, Beothric, Now have declared that your time of the old is up. Now. It's time for the new to replace the old. I hope you live your new life. Not even your big-headed brat with that big sword.

(Beothric's face spiraled and starts devouring the planet. The Ar-Carrier took off and went to lightspeed out of the planet. The Scene ends with Midgar and Gaia getting devoured by Beothric.)


	17. Chapter 16: Terry's Story

Chapter 16: Terry's Story

(The scene begins with an aerial-view of Terry resting on the Ar-Carrier. His jacket and hat were removed. It cuts to Cloud opening the chest, all of the Materias were there. Summoning, Magic, Independent, Complete, Support, and Command. The fighters stood over Cloud.)

Cloud: This is all of them, Fox. Which one do you need?

Fox: We need the Independent, Complete, and Support ones.

Tifa: I hope the weapon will be defensible against Beothric... Just to have our daughter back...

Cloud: I hope that's enough...

(Cloud handed the 3 Materias to Fox, Fox puts them in a containment unit on the ship. Fox looks in a mix of Joy and sadness. Mario twitched violently, causing his hat to fall off his head. He grabbed his chest and his head. Akira, Link, Cloud, Tifa, and Fox stood in alert and fear.)

Mario: AGH!

Luigi: Bro?!

Mario: UAGH!

(Mario twitches more violently. He looked at the ceiling of the ship, screaming. Once he looks down, His eyes were flashing white.)

Link: Mario?!

Mario: (In Master Hand's Voice) *Shakes his head violently* You done good, Mario...

(Mario shakes his head violently)

Mario: (Normal Voice) Really, Master Hand?! AUGH!

(Mario's head shakes again.)

Mario (Master Hand's Voice) Oh, Bad timing?

(Mario's head shakes again. Terry was wakening up from being unconscious. He was hearing what was going on. His eyes open wide. hearing Master Hand's Voice.)

Mario: (Normal Voice): Yes!

(Mario's head shakes again.)

Mario: (Master Hand's Voice): Oh right. Sorry! But you did a great job.

(Mario's head shakes again for the last time. Mario holds his head tightly with his eyes closed. They open. Mario was himself again. He looked up, he saw the fighters in alert and scared. Terry got up.)

Terry: I know who he is...

Link: Master Hand? Wait a fucking minute... Mario! Why did you sound like Master Hand?

Mario: L-Look, I don't even know! He said his spirit is in me...

Luigi: When?!

Mario: 15 years ago when I died and he resurrected me...

(The fighters looked in shock. Terry stood up.)

Terry: That's what he told me, He said he was helping someone to stop Beothric and it's you?

Mario: Yes... Master Hand gave me some power to stop Beothric but... Beothric has a link to me also that's why I've been getting those nightmares...

Fox: They were warnings, were they?...

Mario: They were... And I get warnings from Master Hand as well... In his... Human form...

Link: H-Human Form?! I didn't know he can do that!

Luigi: Me neither...

Terry: What the hell are you four talking about?

Akira: You sound like you know about Master Hand then any of us do...

Fox: We've been at the end of his stick five times...

Terry: Five times?!

Akira: So, He's been a villain for many years and now he's helping Mario and us...

Cloud: I guess it turns out to be like that...

Link: But back to Beothric, Does he know about Master Hand's doings?

Mario: He said he doesn't...

Fox: What about his crazy brother, Crazy Hand?

Akira: Wait, Crazy Hand?

Mario: I think Crazy Hand is still a villain and Akira, Crazy Hand is a crazy, chaotic sibling of Master Hand.

Fox: And they both sound like you, Akira.

Akira: Same voice?

Link: Wait, Hold on... Terry... How did you know about Master Hand?

Terry: Well... I got to say it's not easy to explain...

(The scene flashed white transitioning to a sun shot as a basketball flew past the shot. The Camera moves to a 32-year-old Rock Howard doing the crossover dribble with the basketball. Terry runs towards Rock, trying to smack the ball out of his hands but missed. Rock runs around the court, dribbling the ball more. Terry blocks Rock from trying to get a shot. Rock dribbles away and jumps towards the hoop.)

Rock Howard: POWER! DUNK!

(Rock dunks the ball through the hoop and he landed on the ground. Terry claps and cheers.)

Terry: Hahaha. Nice one, Rock! Good thing you didn't light the ball on fire. That would have been bad!

Rock Howard: Well, I did learn from my old master and father figure. Haha.

?: Okay, Soup's on, Terry!

(They turned around, smiling, seeing Andy (Wearing a leather jacket with jeans), Terry's brother, and his wife, Mai Shiranui (Wearing the same as Andy but loosen). They were trying to grill some food. Andy almost dropped the tongs. The radio was playing "Bitter Sweet Symphony" by The Verve.)

Andy: Ah, shit! Whoops! *Gets the tongs before they fell*

Mai: Hehe! Here let me, Andy *She kissed him on the cheek and takes the tongs out of his hand* Blue, call the kids over!

(It cuts to Blue setting up the cups and the drink dispenser. She looks up at Mai. Blue is the wife of Terry.)

Blue: Certainly!

(She walked in the woods and seeing a woman with 5 kids around her. The woman's name is Hotaru. She was teaching the 5 kids Tai-Chi. The five kids were Daisuke (Terry and Blue's Son), Haruki and Naoko (Hotaru and Rock's children), Sachi, and Yoshiko (Mai and Andy's Daughters).

Blue: Alright now! Food's ready!

Daisuke: Thanks, mom!

(The kids ran off, breaking up the lesson.)

Blue: Sorry about that, Hotaru.

Hotaru: It's okay, Blue! I've been feeling hungry too. Hehe!

Blue: Haha!

(It cuts to the children running out of the woods. Terry came out of the court.)

Daisuke: Hey dad!

Terry: Think fast! *Throws the basketball at Daisuke, but he caught it* Nice catch, Danie!

Daisuke: Thanks, dad! *Throws it in the hoop from outside the court*

Terry: And nice throw!'

(It cuts to Andy putting some food on the plates.)

Andy: *Hands them to his daughters* Here you go, you too!

Sachi: Thanks, Daddy! *Takes her food*

Yoshiko: Thanks, dad! *Gets hers*

Daisuke: *Comes into the frame* Hey, Uncle Andy!

Andy: Hey, Danie! *Gives him his food* There you go, You basketball star!

(It cuts to Terry smiling at his family and friends. A car came up over the hill beside Terry. It stopped once it was by other cars and a motorbike. The car door opens, revealing Gato, Hotaru's Brother. He was wearing civilian clothing.)

Terry: Gato! Hey! We were wondering if you were gonna show up!

Gato: *Walks to Terry* Ah, Well. I don't pay attention to anything, but not for my sister. Where is she?

Hotaru: *Comes out of the woods* Hey! Brother!

Gato: Hey Hotaru!

(They came running to each other and Cato hugs her while lifting her from the ground.)

Hotaru: I thought you couldn't make it. Haha

Gato: Well, I was bored. Hahaha.

Rock: *Comes behind Hotaru* Hey, Gato!

Gato: Hey Rock! Did you hear anything from your uncle?

Rock: Not ever since that trial. Convicted and sentenced to life in prison.

Gato: Because of those horrible crimes?

(The Wind started to pick up.)

Rock: Yes, Because of the crimes.

Andy: *Putting the food down on his plate while trying to weigh down the napkins* Hey Terry! I thought you said there won't be any high wind coming!

Terry: It doesn't look like it's windy!

Andy: Then how come it is?

Rock: Wait, What's happening?

Mai: I don't know...

Terry: *Looks up in the sky* Blue? Take the kids inside and keep them safe!

Blue: Come on, Children! (She rushes the kids in Terry's house.)

Sachi: I-Is it the end of the world, Aunt Blue?...

Blue: I-I don't know... But stay safe... *Kisses Sachi's forehead and runs back out* What's going on?...

Rock: I don't know... *Shuts the grill* But we need to be ready for it...

Mai: Luckily for me. *Gets a foldable fan blade from her waist* I'm prepared.

Terry: Just like old times, Rock.

Rock: Yep.

(Terry, Rock, Blue, Mai, Andy, Gato, and Hotaru prepared themselves for the battle that might become. The sky turns into an eclipsed color. The Bogard family was in shock.)

Blue: On second thought, This guy might be more than we can chew.

Terry: Blue?...

Blue: Y-Yes?...

(Terry comes closer to Blue and kisses her.)

Blue: If this is the end...

Terry: I'll be here...

(Terry glows white and In a flash of light, Terry disappeared from the universe.)

Rock: Terry?!

Blue: He disappeared!

Andy: Guys!? LOOK!

(Andy pointed to the sky. The Family looked up, seeing dark purple clouds swirling, forming into Beothric. He laughs.)

Mai: I'm scared.

Beothric: My dear friends... I, Beothric, Now have declared that your time of the old is up. Now. It's time for the new to replace thou old. I hope you live your new life. Not even your stupid town boy can stop me.

Blue: *Scared* T-Terry?...

(Just as Beothric started to devour the planet, the scene cuts to Terry appearing in a flash of white and he tumbles down a slanted roof, then came rolling down, screaming and he stopped by smashing into a metal pipe.)

Terry: Ow! Ugh... *Gets back up and holds his arm. His bones weren't broken. He looks around the place that he was in. He was shocked to see that he wasn't in South Town anymore. He was in Midgar.* W-Where the Hell... Am I?...

?: You are on Gaia. This little city is called Midgar...

Terry: *Looks around* Who said that?

?: I'm in the air. The big hand!

Terry: *Looks in the sky, Startled. It was Master Hand gently tapping his thumb with his finger* Woah! Who the hell are you?!

Master Hand: Glad you didn't try to rip me apart. My name is Master Hand.

Terry: Are you in charge of the guy that was coming to my world?

Master Hand: Beothric?

Terry:...That bitch killed my wife did it?...

Master Hand:... He did...

Terry: WHY YOU LITTLE! *Holds his fists up in fire*

Master Hand: Hey! Hey! I'm not working for him!

Terry: PROVE IT!

Master Hand: I'm betraying him because I do not want him to kill people that mean much to me. I used to be a villain to my creations... Until they taught me something... "Love"...

Terry: *Relaxes his fists* How did you know that?...

Master Hand: I have seen it all in someone... Someone that I saved... Resurrected...

Terry: What was the "Someone"?

Master Hand: Mario. I'm sure you heard of him...

Terry: *Looks at the city* No... I haven't... But... Tell me about Beothric... Why did he destroy everything?

Master Hand: He wants to create his universe and have everyone live new lives. Horrible lives. Like dystopian-level lives. He wants to have everyone in his world. He wants to rule everyone. He doesn't want to rule every planet. He wants to rule them all at once. Casualties are a thing for him if they don't cooperate. They weren't like him. He only wants them to fight each other in many wars in his new universe. Everything is a game to him. He thinks life is just lost. He only wants a war to be happy to cover his anger. Some people who I have known and created many years ago have lost their families and other love ones to Beothric and causes me to have painful memories of Mario, whom I saved 15 years ago...

Terry: H-How many people did you save?...

Master Hand: Quite a few actually... Anyway, Look... Let me fill you in...

(Something crashes in a window on the street below. Engines' sounds are heard as they were thrown at more windows and sounds like wood breaking. A Tire flew past Terry.)

Terry: WOAH! What the hell?!

Master Hand: Beothric's Shadow Soldiers!

Terry: They work for Beothric?!

Master Hand: Yes. They have! Now listen! Up ahead! There's a power facility with a chest in the building. Mario and his other friends are getting it, but I'm afraid that more will be on the way! I have to go now because if someone sees me, It'll be all hell! GO NOW! *Master Hand teleports away*

Terry: Jesus Christ... Ugh...

(Terry then ran across the rooftops dodging all of the stuff flying from the many explosions from the street. Terry ducked under some debris. He sees a big gap between the buildings. He jumped to get to the other side, he almost missed but he grabbed the ledge, breaking the clothesline in the process. It cuts to Fox looking up seeing the pile of women clothes dropping on him. Terry climbed on top of the rooftop and continue running across the rooftops until he stops at a dead-end, He sees Shadow Soldiers guarding a chest.)

Terry: *Quietly* That must be the chest that he spoke about...

(Terry sees Mario, Link, Akira, Cloud, Tifa, Fox, and Luigi running out from an alleyway. He sees Mario leaping at the soldiers and smashes his fist in their direction and it smashes the ground causing glowing red cracks in the cement, it causes little fire waves around Mario. He sees Akira lifting himself in the air and unleashing Arsene from his mask and divebombing into the combat zone. He also saw Cloud slashing up the soldiers repeatedly. After a while with the fight, He then sees the Fighters getting the chest open. Until a Shadow Soldier threw a sharp pole at them. They dodged out of the way. It cuts to behind the fighters, showing the other Shadow Koopa Troopas coming from alleyways, windows, and rooftops. Mario's fists ignite again, Link shields himself, Luigi's fists ignite, Akira holds his gun, Fox holds his blaster, Cloud holds his buster sword and Tifa puts up her dukes.)

Terry: POWER WAVE!

(Terry jumps down from the rooftop, smashing the ground, causing a wave of energy to kill a bunch of Shadow Koopas. The Fighters look in awe.)

Terry: BURN KNUCKLE!

(Terry punches most of the army, killing them with blue fire around his fists. He grabbed a table and smashed it on top of the other half of the army. A shadow Koopa Troopa punched him but the man didn't feel a thing.)

Terry: RISING TACKLE!

(Terry spins in the air while punching the Shadow Koopa Troopa. The Shadow Koopa Troopa flung to the air. Only one Koopa Troopa left, It was scared. Terry adjusted his cap.)

Terry: BUSTER WOLF!

(The man punches the last Shadow Troopa repeatedly with his fiery fists. After the last punch, The screen flashes white, transitioning to the present. It cuts to Terry grabbing a compass from the little kitchen in the ship and taking a drink out of it. The other fighters looked in confusion.)

Terry: Damn... Sorry...

Fox: No-No. It's okay, Terry. You can raid the fridge, I don't care...

Terry: *Sighs* So, Those orb looking things in your cage there... *Points to it* What are those used for?

Akira: Those are called Materias from my understanding and those are going to be used for a weapon against Beothric...

Terry: Is Beothric like some sort of god?...

Mario: A corrupt one I should say...

Terry: Hey... Uh, Mario... How did you get those cool looking fire powers of yours?

Mario: *Lowers his sleeves and shows his glowing veins* Master Hand gave me this power because of some reason to help me...

Link: With what?

Mario: I don't know...

(A Beeping alarm was heard. Fox ran over to the cockpit, He presses the communicator button.)

Fox: This is Fox McCloud, who is this?

Zelda: (On the Com) THIS IS ZELDA! IS LINK OKAY?!

Fox: Woah! Zelda Calm down! Link's Alright...

Link: *Leans in and takes the communicator* What is wrong, Zelda?!

Zelda: (On the Com): GANON'S BACK!

Link: Which Ganon?!

Zelda: ALL OF THEM!

(Link looks in shock and fear. The Fighters look in fear but Terry looked in confusion. Fox took the communicator.)

Fox: Zelda, I'm gonna be sending someone over there to help you. Just stay where you are and stay safe. Do not go! *He switches off the communicator and types something in the cockpit and turns on his communicator* Samus, Do you hear me?!

Samus: (On the Com) What seems to be the problem?

Fox: Zelda's in trouble, I need you to rush over there!

(It cuts to Samus in her ship, activating all of the controls.)

Samus: On our way!

(The Scene ends with Samus' ship going through hyperspeed.)


	18. Chapter 17: Gloop's Story

Chapter 17: Gloop's Story

(The scene begins with an Air Carrier going in a hyperspeed tunnel after hearing Fox's Call about Zelda's distress call. Gloop was looking out the window, at the light-tunnel. Mega Man puts his hand on his shoulder.)

Mega Man: Are you all right, Gloop?

Gloop: No… I'm not...

Mega Man: What's wrong?

Gloop: *In fury, grabs Mega Man's hand and crushes it tightly. Samus sensed it and raised her cannon at Gloop* WERE YOU IN FUCKING SLEEP MODE?! DID YOU SEE THE DAMAGES HE DONE?!

Mega Man: Gloop, You're crushing my hand!

Samus: *Her arm cannon charges* You heard him, Gloop. Get off his hand right now…

Gloop: *Reliezed what he's doing. He sighs in sadness, and lets go of Rock's hand.* Sorry…

Samus: Good… *Her arm cannon cools down.* Rock, let me see that hand. *Mega Man walks over to Samus, holding his crushed hand*

Gloop: It's just that... I want to kill Beothric… I don't want to lose my friends or family to someone like him…

Peach: That's why everyone wants to kill him… Even I… Want to kill him… for hurting Mario…

Rosie: Will daddy die?...

Peach: No… He won't… I promise… He won't die… *Sotto voice and about to cry* He won't die again...

Rosie: Mommy?...

Peach: I... I... *sighs*... Your father died fifteen years ago... but he was resurrected which means brought back to life... Only to have nightmares... He had to get some help... that's why we were out a lot... and had a toad babysit you...

(Rosie tears up and cries in Peach's arms.)

Rosie: I'm sorry, mommy... I-I want to help daddy...

Peach: You will... *Sniffs* You will...

(It cuts to Marcus going to Gloop.)

Marcus: Gloop, Will you tell us how you ended up on the observatory?

Gloop: Well... I'm sure you heard about the destruction of the Ink turfs...

(The scene flashes white, transitioning to an Apartment building at night in the Splatoon universe. Gloop was looking out his living room window looking at the big crater that was the Ink turfs. He was scared a bit. Hetty was on her cell phone with her father.)

Hetty: Dad, I'm alright. I promise… I and Gloop and the rest of the guys are home… Yes… We don't know what that was... Cloe is all right she's in her room but mourning... Her boyfriend was killed along with the other poor souls... Is mother alright?...

(The door rang. Gloop got up to answer the door. It was Kyle, Garrus, Rose, and Stella.)

Kyle: You all right man? Can we come in?...

Gloop: Go ahead... *Lets them through* I'm sorry for that…

Garrus: Marina and Pearl are still safe but, they said the squid sisters were killed in the destruction.

Gloop: That's horrible…

Garrus: And I've been trying to reach them but they haven't picked up their phone...

Stellia: We even tried going to their Motel room, no answer...

Kyle: We came to you if you heard anything from them...

Gloop: I haven't heard anything from them since that "Beothric" guy came.

Rose: Where's Cloe?

Hetty: *Puts her phone down* She's in her room... It's nice to see you all again...

Rose: We all made it out safely... But our kids are at the daycare centers.

Gloop: So, They are all right?

Rose: They are... God... Jonathan is more traumatized of the event... Last night, he woke up screaming "Please don't kill me!"

Hetty: That's scary and terrifying...

Kyle: But, Right now, we are most focused on trying to find Marina and Pearl... We don't know where they are, but one of the hotel employees said that they went out in the city. So I suggest we try searching there.

Gloop: Give us a few minutes...

(Gloop goes to a bedroom door with decorations on it. He knocks on it.)

Gloop: Cloe?... Kyle and his family are here...

(Cloe opens her bedroom door.)

Cloe: Are they all right? Why are they here?

Gloop: They are trying to look for Marina and Pearl, But they don't know where they are. We're heading out. If you wanna come-

Cloe: *Grabs her Splat Gun* I do.

Gloop: Why are you bringing that?

Cloe: Just in case if that asshole "Beothric" comes back or sends someone to kill us.

Gloop: In that case, I'll grab mines too. *He went into his bedroom and opens a closet and he grabs a box chest. He opens the chest and grabbed his Splat gun from it.* Let's go.

(Gloop and the others walked out of the apartment only to see 2 shadow creatures vanishing from the dark.)

Garrus: What the hell was that?

Gloop: Let's split up. Kyle, Garrus, Cloe, and Hetty, You take the left part of the city. I and the others with go to the other side. I have a feeling those two ain't friendly. Come on.

(Kyle, Garrus, Cloe, and Hetty went to the left side while Gloop, Stella, and Rose went the other way. It cuts to Kyle and the others going stealth in the alleyway. Garrus looked up. He saw someone jumped from one rooftop to another. The figure was wearing a long coat. Garrus nudged Kyle.)

Garrus: Someone was jumping on the rooftop.

Kyle: Might have been a Bird or another Inkling.

Garrus: It looked Human.

Kyle: You know that's Impossible, right?

Garrus: Well… If you say so… *He goes stealth too*

(It cuts back to Gloop and his team of two looking around at the same outdoor cafe from chapter 5. The place was getting ready to close down. Gloop walks over to the front of the cafe.)

Gloop: Excuse me, Have you seen Off the Hook anywhere?

Cafe:Owner: They came by. They were sitting here. Pearl paid already and then Celia and Mal showed up and they talked for a bit but they ran off, mysterious-like. If you need something to eat or drink, you'll have to wait 'til morning.

Rose: (Off-Screen) Hey, Gloop we found something… *Gloop walks over*

Gloop: What did you find?

Stella: Marina's Computer and ink splats… and… a little bit of blood…

Gloop: *Gasping silently*... I knew those strange creatures weren't friendly...

Rose: We have to find them...

Gloop: How?...

(Gloop's phone starting ringing. Gloop picks up.)

Gloop: Hello?

(It cuts to Kyle)

Kyle: *Whispering while Marina, Pearl, Mal, and Celia were getting beat up* Gloop, We found Marina and Pearl and surprisingly, Celia and Mal. and... They are getting beat up violently...

Gloop (On the phone): By who?...

Kyle: Callie and Marie...

(It cuts to Gloop)

Gloop: ...That's impossible... Unless...

Akira: (On the phone/in the background): ARSENE!

Garrus: (On the phone): What the hell?...

Gloop: Kyle?! Garrus?!

Kyle: (On the Phone): We're heading back to you!

Gloop: Alright. *Hangs up, turns to Rose and Stella* Well... I feel like those two creatures are Callie and Marie... But resurrected...

Rose: What are they doing?...

Gloop: The Squid sisters are trying to kill them...

Stella: GARRUS! *Runs off*

Gloop: Wait, Stella! They are safe!

(Gloop and Rose ran after her for a little bit. The wind was starting to pick up. Stella stopped, so did Gloop and Rose. They looked up in the sky. The sky was turning in to an eclipsed sky. They started to run back.)

Kyle: Gloop wait!

(Kyle and his team ran towards Gloop. Spiraling clouds appear and then Beothric appears in the sky. He was laughing and smiling.)

Cloe: Dad?...

Gloop: Retreat!

(They ran to Gloop's house.)

Beothric: My dear friends... I, Beothric, Now have declared that your time of the old is up. Now. It's time for the new to replace thou old. I hope you live your new life.

(Beothric's face spirals causing a dust cloud to appear and he started to devour the Splatoon universe. It cuts to Gloop, Kyle, Garrus, Cloe, Hetty, Rose, and Stella trying to reach the house. But the big dust cloud made Kyle, Garrus, Rose, Cloe, and Stella turned to dust before they reached the house. Kyle made it to the front door, but Hetty tripped.)

Hetty: Gloop!

(Hetty turned to dust.)

Gloop: HETTY!

(Gloop also turned to dust but the dust clouds covered the screen, going black.)

Gloop (Echo): It feels good being human.

Kyle (Echo): Well, Gloop, It's nice to be here

Garrus (Echo): Hey, He has a crush on Marina

Kyle (Echo): Hey!

Gloop (Echo): Haha!

Hetty (Echo): I love you, Gloop.

Gloop (Echo): It's a girl!

(Sounds of glass breaking and cracking are heard.)

Garrus (Echo): And I've been trying to reach them but they haven't picked up their phone...

Gloop (Echo): HETTY!

(The screen flashed white, the breaking glass sound is louder. It flashes to Gloop's POV as he lands on the ground coughing. He looked up and sees that he's in the Observatory but overtaken by Beothric. He was struggling to stand up. He grabs his splat gun, he stood back up. There was blue liquid all over him.)

Gloop: Where the hell am I?... Hetty?... Kyle?...

(Gloop came across a door, he sees an access panel on the side he destroys it with the back of his splat gun. The door opened. Gloop ran out of the room and into a hallway where he sees a Shadow Soldier coming towards him, so he hid. The Soldier looked in the room but ran out. In fear.)

Gloop: Wuss.

?: HELP!

(Gloop turns a corner and sees Luma getting pulled out of a room and getting chained up by Shadow Soldiers. Gloop jumps out and Aims his Splat gun.)

Gloop: HEY!

(The Shadow Soldiers looked up at gloop while Luma dodges out of the way. Gloop's splat gun has converted to a paint roller and he ran over the Shadow Soldiers, killing them. He then uses the Splat gun as a melee weapon and he defeated a couple of enemies. Luma cries and cowards back in the busted down door. Gloop came closer.)

Gloop: Are you okay, Little fella?

Luma: *Opens his eyes and Cheers in joy* Thank you, mister! *He hugs Gloop*

Gloop: Okay-Okay… Did you have a name?

Luma: I'm Luma!

Gloop: I'm Gloop. Why are you here?

Luma: This was my mommy and daddy's observatory but it was taken over by Beothric!

Gloop: Where are they?...

Luma: I don't know! They said they were gonna be here!

Gloop: Maybe we can find an escape pod for you… I saw a couple of them while running here… Come on!

Luma: Thank you, Mister!

(They ran down to the escape pod room. A Couple of Shadow Soldiers were cleaning the pods. Gloop and Luma came in. Gloop shot them with his splat gun. Luma notices his Inkling-Look.)

Luma: You look like an Inkling, sir!

Gloop: *After wiping out the Shadow Soldiers in the room* How can you tell?

Luma: Your Squid-like hair and Splat gun!

Gloop: Well… I'm a Bloopling, I came from your universe but I was brought to Inktoplis.

Luma: A Blooper then?

Gloop: I guess so… *Thinks about Hetty, looks depressed*

Luma: You okay sir?...

Gloop: Beothic took my wife and my friends… He took everything…

?: That's why we have to get them back…

(Gloop noticed a shadow on the floor and Luma cowering in fear. Gloop turns around and Aims his gun. Master hand was behind him.)

Master Hand: Hang on! Whoa! Why is everyone trying to kill me?

Luma: Because you help the bad guys! Momma and Daddy said!

Master Hand: I'm not on the bad side! I even helped Gloop here out.

Gloop: Wait, how? *Lowers his gun*

Master Hand: I freed you by making you think of your happiest memories.

Gloop: …... Is that what I heard when I was Asleep?...

Master Hand: Yes… It is…

Luma: But… Master hand… Why are you helping us?...

Master Hand: Because I want to stop Beothric... You see, He wants to create his universe and have everyone live new lives. Horrible lives. Like dystopian-level lives. He wants to have everyone in his world. He wants to rule everyone. He doesn't want to rule every planet. He wants to rule them all at once. Casualties are a thing for him if they don't cooperate. They weren't like him. He only wants them to fight each other in many wars in his new universe. Everything is a game to him. He thinks life is just lost. He only wants a war to be happy to cover his anger. Some people who I have known and created many years ago have lost their families and other love ones to Beothric and causes me to have painful memories of Mario, whom I saved 15 years ago...

Luma: Uncle Mario!? You mean, You save him, but he's getting hurt?

Master Hand: By Beothric… He's been hurting him for 15 years... But I always come and save him…

Gloop: Oh my god… We gonna have to defeat him, do we?...

Master Hand: We do… By the way, Luma, Rosalina, and a few others were struck by Beothric and crash-landed on a planet, I can get you the coordinates to it.

Luma: Thank you, Mr. Hand.

Master Hand: *Gets the coordinates in the computer* There we go.

(Luma gets in and the pod door closes and waves. The pod flew out of the observatory.)

Master Hand: Gloop, They might be coming here again. You might wanna follow me… *Snaps his fingers, Him and Gloop teleported to another room*

Gloop Where are we?...

Master Hand: My workroom. This where I Communicate with Mario and teleport people from universes.

Gloop: You mean you're looking for more people?...

Master Hand: Yes. Cause I know Beothric's plans...

Gloop: What can you know so far?...

Master Hand: One way I can think is that Beothric can be defeated is power from himself… So I have a canister with his particles in that chest over there…

Gloop: Who should I give that too?

Master Hand: Not Black Market dealers.

Gloop: What?

Master Hand: Nothing… But Mario's friends are coming up with a plan right now to defeat him… And they need those particles for the weapon… And I need you to bring them here… and if Peach comes… *Points to a door*

Gloop: *Turns to a door on the other side of the room, He goes to it and opens it. He sees Rosie, Luke, and Paul in the containment units. He was in shock* W-Who are these kids?...

Master Hand: Mario and Peach's kids… I kept them here just to keep them safe… They haven't gone through the process…

Gloop: The Process?

Master Hand: They haven't been cloned into Shadow Soldiers… You see, They are people that Beothric killed but he brought their bodies together and then they clone them to aggressive soldiers.

Gloop: That's what happened to the squid sisters…

Master Hand: Correct. And I'm making sure that your friends' processes will never happen. However, I can't hold them for long… I am trying my best to save them...

Gloop: Thank you, Master Hand… Anyway… How are we gonna find the other friends?

Master Hand: They will come… In the meantime, just wait in the docking bay. I'll be in this room.

Gloop: How come you're not gonna help?

Master Hand: I rather not be suspicious.

Gloop: Ah, Don't wanna blow your cover?

Master Hand: Yes. I guess so.

Gloop: But first… Before I go… How can you communicate with Mario and help him?...

Master Hand: I split my spirit in half. I wanted to give something back after his sacrifice fifteen years ago… I wanted to give his life back… I didn't know that I gave him nightmares for many years… I understand my creations mean something to others now… And now… Life is important to them… But Beothric wanted to turn everyone against themselves in a new universe… Wars, Fights, and Death and then, Recreation and then do it all over again. I do not want anyone to be a part of Beothric's Army… That's why I'm helping Mario… That's why I want to help people…

Gloop: So… You wanted to help him and the rest of your creations to save the universes from Beothric because you saw Love and happiness?

Master Hand: Yes. And I realized after many years, I was wrong… They do have meaning…

Gloop: I'm glad that you can reform…

Master Hand: Thank you… Anyway… Get a move on, Gloop!

Gloop: Right away! *Runs out of the room and into the hallways, going stealth in many corners. He goes into a completely dark room but with a big window it cuts to in front of Gloop as he holds up his gun.* So that's what he looks like…

(Gloop kept on running towards the docking bay. He jumped on a couple of crates and hid. He waited and tried not to be seen. He sees something through the plasma shield, blocking space from the inside. It came in, It was an Ar-Carrier. No soldier took notice. The side doors opened up. showing Rosalina, Peach, Samus, Mega Man, Marcus, Luma, and Snake coming out of the ship. They were hiding behind cargo boxes. Gloop jumps down.)

David: He did a number on this place…

Rosalina: And a number on my lumas…

Mega Man: What's our plan?

Samus: We need to find that person that Luma was talking about and get some energy from Beothric.

Peach: And possibly save some people on this Observatory…

(Just then, when another group of Shadow Soldiers marched past, A white-headed, Inkling-like person got out behind a wall to ambush the Shadow soldiers. He had a splat gun, familiar as Mal and Celia's splat guns. He was taking down all of the Shadow soldiers. For the last few soldiers, his splat gun was out of ink, so he beat them all up using the gun as a melee weapon. After he smashed the last guy, The screen flashed white to transition to a sad gloop on a seat in the Ar-Carrier. Mega Man was beside him. Gloop was tearing up.)

Mega Man: I'm sorry that happened to you…

Gloop: But he made a promise he will try his best…

Snake: But we got the particles. *Holds up the canister* So we have what we got…

Gloop: But our jobs are not done yet…

Samus: You are right, Gloop. And We're here…

Peach: *To her kids* It'll be very dangerous, kids… So I need you to stay here where it's safe…

Rosie: But… What if someone comes into the ship?...

Peach: If they do, Run...

(Samus looks back and looks at Mega Man as he is cleaning his arm buster. The Ar-Carrier finished going through the light tunnel and the scene ended with the ship heading towards a planet.)


	19. Chapter 18: The Long ARM of Hyrule

Chapter 18: The Long ARM of Hyrule

(The scene begins with Samus' Ar-Carrier arriving at Hyrule Fields. The ship landed on the plateau, Just outside the Shrine of Resurrection. The fighters came out of the ship and ran upwards on the hill.)

Samus: They send me a message saying that they will meet us at the top of the Great Plateau Tower.

Gloop: Do we even know what it looks like?

Peach: It should look like a big tower made out of sticks and has a blue glow around it. It should be a few miles from the ruined Temple of Time.

Gloop: You sure know this place well.

Peach: Well, Knowing Link is going to be a part of the family in the future, I might as well know this place in my travels with Mario.

Gloop: I see.

Marcus: Is that the tower over there? *Points to a blue-glowing tall tower with rocks on the side.*

Snake: That tower's tall, but I don't see steps.

Peach: The only way to get up there is climbing.

Samus: Wait! *Holds her arm out* I spot something on my monitor…

Mega Man: What do you see, Samus?...

Samus: Someone is hiding inside the Temple of Time… and my monitor isn't picking up who it is…

Rosalina: Let's go in and find out… Come on!

(The fighters raced into the temple. It cuts inside the temple. It was all ruined. Holes in the ceiling, torn up banners, plants growing through the concrete, and windows were smashed up. The Fighters entered through the battered doors and they walked into the temple, looking around for the person. It cuts to Samus looking around but walks off-screen. It then shows a figure in the shadows running quietly to the other side of the little deck by the ceiling. The fighters heard something but they look around. It cuts to Samus' face as it can be seen behind the glass. She looked suspicious at the shadow figure. She realized who it was.)

Samus: GET BACK EVERYONE!

(The figure's arms lengthen and the figure jumped at the fighters, She was wearing an orange beanie shaped like an upside-down ramen bowl, an orange athletic shirt, orange athletic shorts, black calf-length leggings, and green sneakers. Her arms were super long while one arm was looking like noodles while one looked like a dragon with a dragon head at the end of it. She was very angry and was about to collide with the other fighters. She was screaming for blood. But Samus shot some electric bolas around her and shocked her, She screamed while she went face-first into the concrete. She looked up, her head was bleeding over her mask. She saw Peach coming up to her with a tennis racket and when she was about to hit her, Samus grabbed Peach's hand.)

Samus: Peach! What the fuck are you doing?! This is not a shadow…

Peach: She tried to attack us!

?: Because I thought you were with that Beothric asshole and I wanted to attack you…

Peach: *Realizes who it was.* Min-Min?...

Min-Min: *Puts herself up* Peach? Samus? God, I'm so completely sorry… I thought you were one of them…

Peach: It's okay, Min. We almost thought you were one of them too…

Samus: *Getting the bolas off Min-Min* Sorry, My suit didn't know you. Must've been a glitch.

Min-Min: It's okay… *Her arms formed back to normal and her big dragon head and big fist turned to normal human hands.* There we go… Anyway… So, Why are you here?

Rosalina: We're trying to find Zelda and the others, and they told us to meet at the Great Plateau Tower.

Peach: Min Min, How did you get here?...

Min-Min: I got teleported here…

Gloop: Wait, Wait… You three know each other?

Peach: Oh, We always spend a ladies' night together. We met her during a fighting tour with the ARMS institute. Me and Mario, being a royal family, we got to see her before and after the fight.

Min-Min: And I remember Luke having a little crush on me *Giggles*

Samus: And after that little meeting, Peach usually call us up and we just meet somewhere to run away from our Boyfriends/Husbands for a bit and we usually hang out in her universe, mines, or Peach's

Min-Min: We also talk about some stuff in our personal life.

Gloop: I see. Fair enough.

Min-Min: Wait, Is that the big tower just outside, The Great Plateau tower?

Peach: It is.

Min-Min: So, They are up there?

Peach: Yes.

Min-Min: Let's go then!

(The fighters walked out the doors. It cuts to a view of two dark blue fish-eye lenses with electric grids around it. An electric circle with a nose is in the corner. It was moving around.)

Mr. Game and Watch: See anything, R.O.B?

R.O.B: Not yet. Just a few animals.

Mr. Game and Watch: Well, Stop bird-watching and keep an eye out.

(It pans behind them to Zelda putting in her sheikah slate into a Guidance Stone, It activates the stone. It glowed blue. Kirby, Lucas, Kazooie, and Olimar came around her.)

Zelda: We can use this for finding out what items we can use. The bad side of this, Most of the items are in the castle.

Lucas: So we have to take the castle back if we want to find the items in there.

(It cuts to Kazooie cranking her neck back and starts looking at Zelda's rear. She then looks at the camera.)

Kazooie: *Quietly* It's not that big…

(It then cuts to Zelda looking at the slate. She scrolls through what items to use.)

Zelda: Found one that we can use! But… The sad thing is… It's in the castle…

Kazooie: Oh dear.

(It cuts to Min-Min, Samus, Mega Man, Snake, Rosalina, Luma, Gloop, Marcus, and Peach on the ground level by the tower.)

Samus: How do we get up?

Min-Min: Allow me. Can someone hold on to my hand?

Luma: Me! *Grabs on tightly to her hand*

Min-Min: Thank you! *She ran up the tower wall midway and jumps and uses her other arm to grab the entrance of the tower.* Climb up! Just watch my head and Wool hat!

Gloop: Ladies first. *Holds his hand out*

Peach: Thank you, Gloop.

(Peach and Rosalina climb up Min-Min's arm.)

Samus: Hold on. *Taps her chest on the left, Her suit deforms to reveal Samus in her Zero Suit with a street jacket over it.* Don't want to weigh her down.

(Samus then climbs up Min-Min. Mega Man, Snake, Marcus, and Gloop followed suit. Mega Man was climbing behind Samus and he took a glimpse at her rear and he looked the other way, blushing while climbing. It cuts to Zelda and her team looking at the guidance stone. R.O.B. is still looking around the tower.)

Mr. Game and Watch: Are you sure you've been looking off all the sides?

R.O.B: Well, I wasn't sure if they came down the other way.

Mr. Game and Watch: Yeah, They're gonna need to fix your head.

(It cuts to the ground level again. It was a little far from the tower. A shadow beast with a claw came into frame. It gripped the ground and ran back. It cuts to Zelda and the other fighters looking at the stone to come up with a strategy to get past all of the Ganons and Ganondorfs. It then cuts to a hand grabbing the ledge of the Tower entrance. Kazooie turns to see the hand. She tugs on Zelda's dress.)

Kazooie: Your highness?

Zelda: *Turns* Yes, Kazo-

(Zelda notices another hand coming up from below the entrance. Zelda's hands shined with Magic. She was ready to fight for what's coming. Peach came up the tower.)

Peach: Zelda?

Zelda: Peach? How did you make it up here?...

Peach: *Climbs up* We had some help climbing up here.

(Zelda's team turns around and sees the other fighters climbing up on to the tower and R.O.B turns around from looking off the tower.)

R.O.B: Oh, there they are! *Gets a sudden electric shock* Ow!

Mr. Game and Watch: Idiot.

(It cuts to Min-Min pulling Luma up from the ground level.)

Min-Min: Come on little fella!

Luma: Thank you, Lady! *He turns back and sees thirty different Shadow Bokoblins, Lizalfos, and Moblins coming towards the tower* Oh oh! *Climbs up quickly*

Min-Min: *Looks* Oh dear!

(She launches herself up onto the top of the tower.)

Min-Min: WOAHHHHH!

(Min-Min landed on the top of the tower. Her arms turned back.)

Min-Min: Sorry about that, Zelda! But you might wanna try to find a way to get off this tower!

Zelda: Min Min? What are you doing here?...

Min-Min: Got teleported here…

Kazooie: Who's She?

R.O.B: Looks like a blonde female Michael Nesmith.

Kazooie: You're way stuck in the past, Mate.

Mr. Game and Watch: That's what I just said!

Zelda: And Why do you want us to get off the tower?

(Just then, The tower started to shake, Everyone stumbled.)

Olimar: What was that!?

Luma: Those monsters!

(It cuts to the beasts as they tear the bottom of the tower apart. Zelda, Olimar, Peach, Kazooie, Min-Min, Samus, Snake, Rosalina, Mega Man looked at the destruction below.)

Zelda: Oh no… Link's going to be very upset…

(Zelda stood up and walks over to the guidance stone.)

Zelda: This is the only way to find that item...

(Zelda grabs the Sheikah Slate from the stone.)

Peach: What item?...

Zelda: It's a- AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

(The tower gets pushed and it fell. All the blue lights around it started to go black. While it was falling, The fighters were grabbing on the ledge of the tower, but some of them were grabbing the other fighters. They were screaming for life. The tower then stopped on the edge, but it was leaning off the cliff. Min-Min then gets an idea and she jumps to the lower edge and she stretches her arms to grab a hold of the rocky cliffside. Her wool hat fell off her head while she tried cranking up the tower using her only strength. She was grunting and screaming. She was trying to get the tower back on the cliff. Samus looks over to her as she's doing her best but she looks back, only seeing a shadow version of a Guardian aiming right at the tower. She was very scared.)

Samus: MIN-MIN! LET GO!

Min-Min: *Opens her eyes, Sees the Guardian looking right at the tower.* Uh oh… JUMP!

(All of the fighters jumped off, Olimar used one of his Winged Pikmin, Mega Man and Samus jet boosts away, Zelda teleported off, Peach used his umbrella, Kazooie flew off, but she stopped in mid-air, squawks and falls to the ground, she yelps. R.O.B jets off the tower, Lucas flies off, Rosalina, Luma, and Snake use a launch star to propel themselves, Gloop turns into a blooping and jumps off, Kirby floats upward, and Marcus uses a mini jet pack and flies on to the ground. Min-Min was about to jump off but the Shadow Guardian fired its laser at the tower, Blowing it up, causing her to go unconscious. She landed hard on the ground. Her outfit was torn up, arms were tangled, and she was bleeding. Zelda ran to her.)

Zelda: Min-Min! Can you hear me?!

Samus: She's still alive! We just need to take her somewhere!

Kirby: Poyo? (Where?)

Zelda: I know a place. But it's very far from here. The Zoras are known to be great healers. They might heal Min-Min.

Gloop: Where can we find them?

Zelda: Zora's Domain in Lanayru Region. They are good friends, don't worry. We fight alongside each other.

Peach: *Carries the unconscious Min-Min* But… How can we get there?...

Zelda: Remember we asked you about lending us those tires when Link and I were in that race of yours?

Peach: Yes, Why?...

Zelda: Me, Link, and a few others made something for us to get around when Epona was sick. We used tech from the Sheikah that we used for the vehicle along with secret ancient tech we managed to find with the Gorons. We then use that to make other uses of tech we can think of. Transportation, More Machines, Et cetera. So, when Link and I approached the Gorons, we wished to have an alternative way if Epona passed on or got sick. So, we made this…

(Zelda got out her Sheikah slate and activated something on it. This caused a Truck-like object to spawn. It was looking very mechanical but with a wooden truck bed. It also has a Tri-Force hood ornament. Zelda stepped in front of the truck.)

Zelda: This is what we call a Crawler. Nice, isn't it? Raven wanted a Rover for him and Rosie but he- *Covers her mouth* Whoops! I almost ruined the surprise, did I? *Giggles*

Kazooie: A Crawler? This is more of a truck!

Zelda: You can call it whatever you want, Kazooie. Now, Peach, cover Min-Min with a blanket in the back, don't want anyone to see her and think that I killed her.

Peach: Understood. *Puts her into the truck bed and puts a blanket around her.*

Zelda Good enough. Everyone, get into the crawler, I already set the destination to Zora's Domain.

(The fighters get into the Crawler. Samus, Peach, Mega Man, Kazooie, Gloop, Kirby, and Lucas get in the bed, Zelda gets into the driver seat, and Snake, Rosalina, Luma, Olimar, and Marcus get in the front and back seats. R.O.B. Mounted himself onto the top of the Crawler. They drove off. It cuts to the Shadow Bokoblins, Lizalfos, Guardians, and Moblins looking at the truck while it drives away, they retreat on to the cliff. They saw the Ar-Carrier that was by the Shrine. The Shadow creatures head towards it. It cuts to the Crawler's bed with Samus, Peach, Mega Man, Kazooie, Gloop, Kirby, and Lucas in the bed.)

Lucas: You didn't seem too bright with Zelda's er… Crawler, Kazooie.

Kazooie: Oh come on… A floating computer monitor with a robe stripped all my moves and gave me a fucking wrench for fixing a god damn shopping trolley…

Gloop: It must have been hard…

Kazooie: It pissed me and Banjo off the most... Ugh… Anyway…..

(Kazooie puts on her headphones and turns on her MP3 player. It played "The Sign" by Ace of Base and Kazooie looked around. Peach looked to her side, worrying. It cuts to inside the Ar-Carrier. Paul was looking out the window watching for enemies coming their way. Rosie was weeping in the corner of the ship with her Luma plush. Luke walked over.)

Luke: Rosie… Are you okay?...

Rosie: I-It's daddy…

Luke: Papa Mario?...

Rosie: Yes… It's just… Mommy told me that he died but resurrected… Before… We were born…. D-did you two know?...

Luke: They told me and Paul before you were born…

Rosie: What was your feeling?...

Luke: I was scared and worried about Papa… I do not want to lose him again…

Rosie: *Cries more* I'm scared about losing him too….

Luke: Rosie… *Hugs her* I'll be here… You're our baby sister… And… We know how you feel like our Mama, But...In times like these… We need to grow up… All of us… If Papa dies… We need to be in charge… You know, Rosie… I'm not trying to say something bad… I was just saying that you need to stand up-

Paul: LUKE! THEY ARE COMING!

Luke: They are?!

Paul: Just look!

(Paul ran up to the window and they saw the Shadow Bokoblins, Lizalfos, Guardians, and Moblins just outside the ship. Luke went over to the cockpit. He found some blasters underneath. The shadow creatures try to tear open the ship.)

Paul: Since when you know those were there?!

Luke: I found them since mum left! *Glass broke behind them.* Oh, dear!

Paul: What can we do!?

(The creatures tore the doors off the ship. Luke and Paul fired their blasters at the Shadow beasts. The Shadow Beasts moved the ship towards the cliff.)

Paul: WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!

Luke: THEY ARE TRYING TO PUSH US OFF!

(The Creatures continue to attack them, but Paul and Luke fought them off. Rosie looked at her brothers as they fought off the creatures. A Shadow beast grabbed Paul's arm with the blaster and they tore off Paul's sweater sleeve and took his blaster. Luke ran out of energy in his blaster and throws it at the creatures. The ship was still getting . Rosie stood up, stops weeping and she tossed her Luma plush and unties her hair making her hair fall. She walked up to her brothers and her hands her glowing fire-like. Luke looked at her and Rosie clenches her fists and her fists lit on fire and she punched some of the Shadow Beasts. Rosie looks at Luke.)

Rosie: You're right, Luke… It's time to grow up…

Luke: How did you do that?!

Rosie: I had this power for years. I kept it a secret!

Luke: You never told Papa or Mama?...

Rosie: It wasn't the right time!

(The Shadow beasts went on to their plan and started to push over the ship off the edge. Paul grabbed the cockpit seat hard. Luke tries to turn on the ship but it wouldn't start.)

Luke: I CAN'T START THE SHIP!

Paul: WHAT DID THEY DO?!

Luke: THEY TORN OUT THE ENGINES!

Paul: WHAT CAN WE DO NOW?!

Rosie: Come around me now!

Paul WHAT?!

Rosie: JUST TRUST ME!

(The Shadow beasts pushed the Ar-Carrier off the cliff and it fell. It cut to the ground and it crashed into the ground and it blew up. The Beasts then retreated on the plateau. It cuts back to the fiery destruction of the Ar-Carrier. Some of the fire and the smoke cleared, showing Rosie, Paul, and Luke in a fire shield that was being held up by Rosie. The Shield disappeared.)

Luke: We're alive!

Paul: Yay! Woo! Haha!

Rosie: *Looks around at the destroyed Ar-Carrier, She saw her Luma plush but it was torn and burnt. She tosses it again and she steps forward and looks at the ruined Hyrule castle that was far.* We need to go…

Paul: But what about Mama?...

Rosie: We need to grow up, damn it! You told me, Luke! Our Mommy and Daddy lost their friends and it's up to us to help them and it up to us to take care of them and if daddy dies again… It's up to us to be in charge…

Luke: *Surprised at what he heard* You're right, Rosie… We need to help Mama and Papa…

Rosie: Let's go then… Come on!

(The kids ran out of the destruction and into Hyrule fields. The scene ended with them running towards Hyrule Castle to help fight the Ganons and Ganondorfs.)


	20. Chapter 19: The Battle of Hyrule

Chapter 19: The Battle of Hyrule

(The scene begins with the Crawler driving past many mountains while "Your Woman" by White Town was playing. Kazooie was still listening to her MP3 Player to the song. It was night time. Peach was still looking to her side. She looked over at the blanket. She lifts it, showing Min-Min still unconscious and bleeding. She covered her back up. Marcus opens the little window-door.)

Marcus: Zelda says that we are almost there and please don't be hostile.

Samus: Is Zelda sure they can heal Min-Min?

Marcus: Would she lie?

Gloop: She doesn't look like the person who can lie.

Zelda: Except for Sheik.

Lucas: I'm pretty sure that doesn't count since we all know that cause you and Link told us.

Peach: And I saw you transformed into her.

Zelda: Oh right, I guess you're correct... Anyway, We're here. Welcome to Zora's Domain.

(It cuts to the Crawler arriving at Zora's Domain. The Fighters got out of the vehicle. Samus's suit reforms around her and she carries the unconscious Min-Min wrapped in the blanket. Zelda puts on a robe and hood and the fighters walk onto the Bridge.)

Kazooie: Ugh... It smells of Fish here...

Kirby: Poyo. (I thought Birds like fish.)

Kazooie: Not me, Blobby.

(It cuts to Zelda, Peach, and Gloop.)

Gloop: Are you sure these friends of yours might be able to help us?...

Zelda: They should. One of them gave their lives to help the Champions.

Gloop: The Champions?... Other friends?

Zelda: Yes. There have been two generations of them. The first generation was Link, Revali, Daruk, Mipha, and Urbosa. Four out of the Five were killed after Link was wounded and taken to the Shrine of Resurrection. After defeating Calamity Ganon for good, Link has set another generation of Champions. All being descendants of the latter. Riju, Sidon, Yunobo, and this young Rito we found named Medli. Link and I took her in to train her after we found out that she was a lost descendent of Revali.

Gloop: I see.

?: HALT!

(Two Zora guards put their tridents in a cross.)

?: State your names.

Zelda: *Lifts down her hood* Queen Zelda.

Peach: *Bows* Queen Peach Toadstool.

?: Zelda? Thank the goddesses that you're here!

Zelda: W-Why?...

?: It's me, Bazz. And It's all madness here... All the Regions have been devoured by an enemy worse than Ganon...

Dunma: And what was his name, Bazz?...

Bazz: Beothric? Beeoathrick? Bethorick?

Peach: Beothric.

Bazz: Thank you.

Zelda: Did any of the Champions make it out?...

Bazz: They all luckily made it out. They are all staying here...

Dunma: I guess you heard about Beothric...

Peach: We have...

Zelda: I may have to talk to them. However, The other reason we are here is that we may need the best healers from you.

Dunma: What do you need?

Samus: We need to heal this person. *Lays Min-Min down and unravels the blanket, revealing her bruised, bleeding body, her springy arms tangled, and her outfit torn.*

Dunma: We will send some healers over. Does she have a name?

Peach: Min-Min. Her real name is Mindi Takatsu.

Bazz: I'll call the healers. *Walks away.*

Dunma: Please follow me. I'll take you to King Dorephan. He was expecting you all.

Peach: Thank you, Dunma.

(Four Zoras came and they picked up Min-Min and they carried her. The other fighters walked with Dunma. Kazooie stayed behind for a bit and she looked at the Nurse Zoras.)

Kazooie: (Deep in thought) Why do these mates smell like bloody fish?... And here I thought Clanker smelled bad...

(Kazooie walks along with the fighters. It cuts to the fighters making it to the throne room of the domain. The fighters, Minus Zelda and Peach, looked surprised at the place. Samus's helmet deformed. Another Zora came up. It was Sidon. Behind him was a female Gerudo named Riju, a Goron named Yunobo, and a Rito named Medli and Behind the champions was the King of the Zoras, King Dorephan.)

King Dorephan: Queen Zelda and her friends, We desperately need your help! All of the regions in Hyrule have been wiped out except for us. All the survivors are staying here but we are worried that Beothric might strike again and we know the Castle is taken over by Calamity Ganon and other Ganons from past timelines. What can you do, Zelda?

Zelda: We are planning to attack and seize the castle back from the Ganons. But after I realized, We may need more help getting in because we need something important in the castle to defeat Beothric.

King Dorephan: But was that an ARMS champion you bought over?

Peach: Your Highness, Mindi was teleported here. We don't know much else.

King Dorephan: Queen Peach, It's nice to see you again.

Peach: *Bows* Thank you but, Zelda's right, we need much help we can get to save Hyrule and defeat Beothric.

Riju: I can call my surviving soldiers to help you.

Sidon: Many Zoras are scared to sacrifice their lives before, but many are wanting to take their risks to help the Hyrule family.

Medli: My great-grandfather might not be helpful in the past, but I will help for whatever enemy comes our way.

Yunobo: Our strength can keep them from getting towards your objective.

Zelda: Thank you, dear people.

(All the fighters bowed to the King. It cuts to black and Min-Min wakes up from her unconscious state. She turns her head. She was still recovering. She saw three Zora Nurses around her. She screamed in fear. It was revealed that Min-Min was in her blue bra and underwear. She covered herself.)

Min-Min: Where the hell am I?!

Zora Nurse: Calm down, Mrs. Takatsu. We only healed you. You were severely damaged in the explosion... We also fixed your clothing and your arms...

Min-Min: Oh... Thank you. *Moves her arms* Will I be able to extend these arms again?

Zora Nurse: We made sure that you can still stretch those arms and a friend of ours made some adjustments to your arms.

Min-Min: Who's the friend?

(A young teen came into the healing room. She had white hair with glasses and goggles on her head and she was only 139 surprisingly. Her name was Purah.)

Purah: Ah Hello, Mindi! Nice to see you up from your unconscious state.

Min-Min: Who are you and What is this place?...

Purah: Oh, I'm Purah! The director of the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab. Don't be put off by my younger look. I had an accident with an Anti-Aging rune.

Min-Min: Oh, I remember you now. You were little when we saw you in the crowd.

Purah: Well, Younger, and Younger.

Min-Min: Ah. But, where am I?...

Purah: You are in Zora's Domain. Home of the Zoras. These are healers you see. They fixed you up nicely and well.

Min-Min: What adjustments did you make to my arms?

Purah: They can stretch longer, They have more various weapons, and they are highly indestructible.

Min-Min: Thank you. *Grabs her Clothes, Wool hat, and mask.* Do you girls have a dressing room?

Zora Nurses: We can turn around.

(The Zora Nurses and Purah turned around. Min-Min puts her leggings on, her sneakers, her athlete shorts, and shirt, mask, wool hat, and green vest and zips it up.)

Min-Min: I'm ready... Where are the others?...

Purah: Just outside, They were talking to the King. Midway into the plan.

Min-Min: Thank you, Miss Purah. *Runs outside.*

(It cuts to a crowd of Gerudos, Gorons, Ritos, and Zoras together in the throne room. The fighters (Including Min-Min) and the Champions stood in front of them. Zelda and Peach were on the Throne steps.)

Zelda: To regain what we lost, we need to use an item that is in Hyrule Castle. A relic that is known as the Magic Book. That is going to be used for a weapon that we are going to create to defeat Beothric. We need many people to risk their strength, power, skill, and intelligence to have a step towards defeating Beothric. We all have lost some family members, friends, dear ones, and many things. I lost my daughter to him... And... Peach's husband is being hurt by Beothric...

Peach: It's true... My Mario... Every night, Mario suffers from these nightmares... Which they were not nightmares... They were connections... Visions... And Beothric kills Mario every night... But... He was always saved by a former enemy of ours... Who wants to help us to defeat Beothric... I want to save our dying friends as well... and save my husband... I do not want anyone hurting him or killing him... Tons of friends of ours lost many families, friends, and many homes... Look at my friends here in the audience... They all lost something to Beothric... It is time we all take a stand against Beothric... Avenge our loved ones... starting with Hyrule first... I know you all want to take a chance... so, here's your chance... And my god, you will hold on to it! DOES ANYONE HERE LISTEN TO ME?!

(The crowd cheered and raised their fists in the air.)

Zelda: We are planning to attack at dawn, so everyone set to their battle stations and prepare for the upcoming battle of Hyrule. We will show Beothric of who he is messing with...

(The crowd cheered again. They all then ran outside the Throne room, leaving the fighters. Sidon stayed behind.)

Sidon: The Zoras are forever in your debt, Peach.

(He flexes his left muscle and smiles awkwardly.)

Kazooie: Oi, Fish-face, as much you creeped out millions of other players, it creeps the writer out more than me, so stop doing that pose...

Sidon: I'm Sorry?...

Peach: Ignore her but thank you. *Bows and Sidon walks off*

King Dorephan: Thank you for that, Zelda and Peach. The Zoras has set up some rooms for you for the night till the Battle. You need to be well-rested.

Samus: Thank you, your majesty...

(The fighters walked out. It cuts to a mountain behind a waterfall. It was used as living spaces for many Zoras. It zooms into a room with David and Rosalina. David was laying in bed. He was only in his boxers. He was only looking at Rosalina taking off her blue dress, showing her brassiere and négligée. She removed her gun holster and then she laid down on the bed.)

Rosalina: Should we tell Peach about the new child?

Snake: I don't know... You saw how stressed she was at the planning meeting. Give her time...

Rosalina: Okay... David?

Snake: Yes?

Rosalina: If you die... I promise to protect our new child as much as possible...

Snake: Thank you, Rosalina...

(Snake and Rosalina kiss each other while Snake places his hand on Rosalina's hip. It cuts to Peach laying in bed in her room, sleeping. A knock was heard. Peach was awakened and she got up, turned on the lamp, and walked over to the door. She opens the door. It was Min-Min. She was tired.)

Peach: Oh, Hello Min-Min.

Min-Min: Hey, Peach... Would you mind if I stay here? The other rooms here are full.

Peach: Not at all, Mindi... *Moves over*

Min-Min: Thank you, Peach. *Moves by her. Peach closed the door.* So... Is it true?... About Mario?... You told me that he had nightmares...

Peach: That's what I used to think he had...

Min-Min: Who told you that he was connected?...

Peach: Master Hand... I didn't use his name cause I didn't want people to lose faith in us...

Min-Min: Why?...

Peach: Because he's been an enemy for many years and he alternated from being an adversary to a protagonist...

Min-Min: And you believe him?...

Peach: He has proven himself by keeping my kids protected and healing Mario when Beothric kills him...

Min-Min: So... Mario for fifteen years is dying?...

Peach: Yes... I'm afraid so...

Min-Min: I'm very sorry... *She hugs Peach tightly* If you want, I can comfort you...

Peach: *Sniffs* Thank you... And... I'm sorry for being so harsh at the meeting...

Min-Min: It's okay... *Tears up, thinking about her husband.* Wait here...

(Min-Min puts earbuds in her ear and turns on her phone and plays "Fame" by David Bowie and John Lennon. She goes to the Kitchen that was in the room and she gets out vegetables and she sliced them up and got some noodles and cooked them in a pot of seasoned water with oil, garlic, and spices. She puts the vegetables into the pot of the noodles. She mixes them and a few more spices into the pot. She grabs two bowls and puts an equal amount of noodles in the bowls and she puts chopsticks in the noodles. She walks out to see Peach sitting up in her bed and hands her a bowl of noodles. She takes out her earbuds.)

Peach: Thank you, Min-Min... I needed something to cheer me up...

Min-Min: Me too...

Peach: Mindi... If Naoko died... I'm completely sorry... I am...

Min-Min: I have to avenge him... I want to kill Beothric...

Peach: Me too...

(They eat the noodles using the chopsticks. The screen fades out. It cuts to Hyrule fields at night. The sun rises from the mountains. A crawler drove past the mountains. Following them was a lot of Gerudos, Gorons, Ritos, and Zoras marching towards the castle. They all have weapons, various Sheikah warfare weaponry, and various range weapons. In front of them were the second generation champions. They all stopped a mile from the Castle. Samus, Peach, Mega Man, Kazooie, Gloop, Kirby, Min-Min, Luma, Snake, Rosalina, Marcus, Olimar, Lucas, R.O.B, and Zelda got out of the crawler and stood with the Champions and the races. They all stood their ground. They all raised their weapons and made a war cry. A shadow cloud wraps around the castle and the cloud reveals a shadow version of every Ganondorf and Ganon from over the years along with Shadow Bokoblins, Lizalfos, Guardians, and Moblins. Zelda removed her robe and drew her sword that formed from existence. She points it towards the castle and the shadow enemies.)

Zelda: *Screams "ATTACK!" in Hylian*

(Everyone runs towards the Shadow enemies and the shadow enemies ran towards them. They collided together and they fought. Samus, Min-Min, Mega Man, Peach, Gloop, Marcus, Kazooie, and Zelda stuck together while the rest fought. They ran out of the fight unharmed and into the castle grounds. Tons of other shadow beasts are on the grounds.)

Zelda: We made it to the castle but we need to fight our way in!

(A Couple of Shadow beasts lunged at them. Zelda uses her magic and pushes them out of the way, Samus, Mega Man, and Marcus fired their blasters at the beasts, Gloop fired his splat gun at them, Peach threw many things at the beasts, Min-Min stretches her arms and defeated so much of the beasts, and Kazooie fired her eggs out of her mouth at the beasts. Marcus notices.)

Marcus: You know Kazooie, I thought birds lay eggs not puke them out!

Kazooie: Not this Breegull, Foxy! And I have the unlimited ammo cheat that the writer turned on!

(Marcus looked confused at Kazooie as she continued firing at the Beasts. Peach ran out of items to throw at beasts.)

Peach: Damn it! *One beast lunges at her and she raises her hands to her eyes and screams. But something rushed in front of her just in time and it raised a fire shield and the figure punched the beast which caused it to smash into other beasts. Peach realized who it was. It was Rosie, Her daughter. Only with her hair down and dress slightly torn.* Rosie?!

Rosie: *Turns her head* Hi, Mommy! *Turns back, seeing more shadow beasts coming at them. She stepped in front of the fighters and she launches a fire shield attack at the Shadow beasts, killing them* Before you ask mom, The ship you told us to stay at was pushed over the cliff and I saved my brothers!

Peach: Since when you have that firepower?!

Rosie: When I was five! *She throws another fire punch at a couple of Shadow beasts.* I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, mommy!

Peach: I'm not mad, Rosie, I'm more astonished! Where are your brothers?!

Rosie: In the castle!

Zelda: Let's go then!

(All the fighters run into the castle, While Samus blasted some enemies off their trail. They ran into the castle and Samus and Mega Man shut the door and pushed many objects in front of the door. Peach walked over to Rosie and hugs her.)

Peach: I'm so glad that you're safe... And Made it out safe... I'm sorry... I should have brought you with me... *Tears up*

Rosie: Mommy... I'm sorry that I didn't stay where I was... I wanna help you and daddy... and... By that... I had to unleash my power... *Cries* I'm sorry that I didn't tell you...

Peach: It's okay, Rosie... *Hugs her* I'm glad that you stood up... and be the woman that I and Mario wanted you to be...

Rosie: Thanks, mommy...

(They hugged. Two figures appeared in the background. They were Luke and Paul.)

Luke: Mom! Rosie!

Peach: Paul! Luke! I'm so glad that you are safe! *Hugs them tightly* Thank the gods...

Luke: Rosie was a big help. She helped us get in here and she saved us from getting blown up!

Peach: That's my girl! *Rubs Rosie's cheek*

(The entrance doors shook and smashing sounds were heard. All the fighters shook in fear.)

Zelda: QUICK! COME ON! THE BOOK!

(All the fighters ran deeper inside of the castle, walking by every corridor and hallway till they made it to the Library entrance. Zelda opens the door. The Fighters were shocked in fear seeing the Library in tatters.)

Zelda: Oh my goddess... What happened here!?

Gloop: They must have got to the book!

Zelda: I put it somewhere safe here! It's in a compartment in the floor.

Peach: How can we find it?

Zelda: *Gets her Sheikah slate out* This. Gloop, Marcus, with me! *They walked off*

Rosie: Mommy?! Something's coming at us!

Peach: What?

(Peach rushes to the window. It cuts to Samus, activating a signal on her gun arm and her monitor flickered. It cuts to the window and it shows 4 giant sheikah mech-like animals. Divine Beast Vah Ruta, Divine Beast Vah Rudania, Divine Beast Vah Medoh, and Divine Beast Vah Naboris. They were moving towards the castle. Destroying trees and other things in their way. Zelda pulled something from the floor. It was the magic book)

Zelda: WE GOT WHAT WE NEED! LET'S GO!

Peach: Zelda, LOOK!

Zelda: *Sees the Divine Beasts coming towards them.* Oh, shit... How can we get out of here?!

(Just then, the whole room smashed apart and was exposed to the outside elements. It was revealed to be a shadow version of Calamity Ganon. He roared at the fighters.)

Kazooie: Oh my god...

(Calamity Ganon roared again but some lasers shot at him. It was Samus' Ship. It was in Autopilot. Calamity Ganon floated away from the fighters to combat her ship. The fighters turned to Samus.)

Samus: I thought we need an escape whenever Beothric shows up!

(The Champions approached them when Ganon was away. They continued fighting the Shadow beasts.)

Sidon: Zelda, Did you manage to grab the book?!

Zelda: Yes!

(Just then, The Divine Beasts crashed into the castle, Causing most of the castle to turn into rubble and the windows smashed. The divine beasts then smashed more of the castle, destroying it. Zelda looks in fear and tears up. Peach comforts her.)

Riju: WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!

(Just then, The wind started to pick up and Samus's ship came back and landed. It cuts to The Shadow beasts killing almost all of the races and when they almost killed the rest, they all stare up to the sky, so do the Ganons and Ganondorfs. Ness, R.O.B, Olimar, and his surviving Pikmin, Kirby, Luma, Snake, and Rosalina ran over unharmed.)

Rosalina: Oh no...

Min-Min: What?...

Samus: GET TO MY SHIP! HE'S HERE!

Medli: Who?!

Peach: BEOTHRIC!

(The Fighters and the champions ran to Samus' ship. The sky turned to an Eclipsed-colored sky and dark purple swirling clouds appeared and they revealed Beothric smiling and laughing. Samus' ship took off.)

Beothric: My dear friends... I, Beothric, Now have declared that your time of the old is up. Now. It's time for the new to replace the old. I hope you live your new life. Not even your very old elf-eared freaks can stop me.

(Beothric's face spiraled and started devouring the planet. All the dead and alive shadow beasts, the dead and alive races, and Shadow Divine Beasts were devoured by the dust clouds. The scene ends with Samus' ship taking off from the planet that was devoured and imploded.)


	21. Chapter 20: Min-Min's Story

Chapter 20: Min-Min's Story

(The scene begins with Samus's ship in the hyperspeed tunnel after escaping the destruction of Hyrule. It cuts to the inside of the ship. We see Min-Min and Zelda weeping. Zelda was weeping about her destroyed castle and Min-Min was weeping about something else. Medli was looking around the ship, impressed by the machinery. She approaches Samus.)

Medli: I'm quite impressed by your work on the ship, Mrs. Aran. What kind of Technology is on this ship? It doesn't look like Sheikah tech.

Samus: *Presses buttons on the cockpit* Actually, it's all a fusion of Federation and Chozo technology, and I had it all customized by the Federated Shipyards at Aliehs III but it was designed by me. Then I added a couple of other things to this ship, in case I get guests.

Medli: Lovely work from them. Carry on.

Gloop: Hey, wait. The container! We left the container!

Luke: I have the container! Don't worry! *He takes out the container with Beothric's particles in it. And it was wrapped in Paul's torn sweater.*

Gloop: Thank cod… *Hugs him*

Luke: Uh... Welcome, Gloop.

(Samus activates the communicator in the cockpit.)

Samus: Fox?

Fox: (On the Com) SAMUS! So glad that you're there…. We just got to Zelda's coordinates after repacking on fuel that we need for the jump and when we arrived, the planet wasn't even there anymore!

Link: (In the background/on the com) Is Zelda there?!

Samus: Link, Zelda is alive but she is feeling guilty about something…

Link: (On the Com) Let me talk to her…

Zelda: *Walks up, while Samus gets up and walks back and she taps her chest plate again, making her suit deform, showing her Zero Suit with the jeans jacket.* Link! I'm so sorry! The castle was destroyed! The Divine Beasts turned on us again and became Shadow beasts and I was focusing too much on finding a damn book to defeat Beothric… *Cries* I'm sorry…

Link: (On the Com) Zelda… Zelda… Everything will be alright… What did you dig up?...

Zelda: *Sniffs* T-The Magic Book… The one that I have hidden for years…

Link: (On the Com) That will be a good chance to make the weapon last much longer. I love you, Zelda.

Zelda: Thank you, Link… And I love you too…

(It cuts to Kazooie looking at Zelda while sitting next to Min-Min.)

Kazooie: Great, Samus… A sodding crying elf girl is making out with your ship.

(Samus giggles. Peach sats down and gives her a little bowl of leftover noodles from before.)

Peach: I'm sorry to hear about Naoko… You two were celebrating your fifth anniversary, right?...

Min-Min: We were… Until… *Tears up* That bastard came….

Rosie: What happened, Mindi?...

Min-Min: *Sighs, Looks at Peach* It was the morning after the anniversary…

(The screen flashed white transitioning to a shot of a photo of Min Min in a wedding dress and she was with a man with green swept-back hair in a dark blue suit. The camera moved to Min-Min waking up after her fifth-anniversary party. She was nude, but the blanket covered the private parts. It was early in the morning. She grabs her bra that was laying on the nightstand and puts it on. She smiles as she looks around, seeing the other side of the bed empty. She gets up and puts some underwear on and walks out of the bedroom and sees her husband, Naoko Takahashi. He was also known as Ninjara. He was a Rasen Ninjutsu University graduate. He was a ninja who works part-time at Mintendo Noodle House Shop with Min-Min as a Co-Owner. Naoko was making some breakfast for Mindi. He was shirtless. Min-Min smiled and she snuck up behind him and put her arms around him, He was startled a bit.)

Min-Min: Hehe. Did I scare you, Honey? *Kisses his back*

Ninjara: Heh. Maybe. Haha. Your sneaking skills are getting better, Mindi.

Min-Min: Well. Hehe. I did learn it from a master. *Moans pleasantly* That was a wild night we had wasn't it? Hehe.

Ninjara: *Smiles* Oh, It was amazing, Mindi. *Turns around* You know how to end a day, you naughty noodle girl. *They kissed* I'm almost done cooking our breakfast, Mindi. We have a long workday ahead of us.

Min-Min: Thank you, you naughty ninja. *Holds out a bowl and Ninjara puts some steamed rice, grilled fish, and tsukemono in her bowl and she walks over to the table and kneels on her pillow and sets the bowl down. Ninjara came into the room with his bowl of food and sat down across from her.* The night was pretty wild but it was fun for my first time.

Ninjara: Did it hurt? *gets out some chopsticks for him and Mindi*

Min-Min: It felt weird in the first part. It was hurting a little bit, but it felt so good after that. *gets her chopsticks* How was your side?

Ninjara: It felt good to me and refreshing. I enjoyed our first time.

Min-Min: I love you, Naoko.

Ninjara: I love you too, Mindi.

(They ate their breakfast with the chopsticks. After a while, They washed their bowls in the sink and they went to the bedroom and they got into their chef outfits and they walked out of their apartment. It was revealed that they were living on top of the Mintendo Noodle House Shop. Min-Min flipped a sign around from "CLOSED'' to "OPEN". Min-Min and Ninjara kissed as they set up the shop. They brought out chopsticks, forks, sauces, spices, and placemats. They got out some bowls and put out a drink dispenser on the counter. Min-Min also hung a photograph on a wall, showing Her and Ninjara in wedding clothes with Mt. Fuji in the background. The entrance door opens. It was a retired ARMS fighter, Seiko Fongomu, and a pop star, Reiko Kawasaki. They were known as Spring-Man and Ribbon-Girl individually. They were a married couple. Min-Min notices them.)

Min-Min: Seiko! Reiko! Nice to see our best friends and number one frequenters!

Spring-Man: Heya, Mindi, and Naoko! That was a great party at Fuji-Hakone-Izu!

Ninjara: Hey-Hey! It was! Want your usuals?

Ribbon-Girl: Oh we do! And in the future, make that 3 usuals. Hehe!

Min-Min: Awww! Congratulations, guys!

Ninjara: Baby on the way, eh? How did you guys find out? *Smiles*

Spring-Man: Well, After we got home last night, Reiko got out the meter and check herself and she was confirmed pregnant!

Min-Min: Aww! Pick out a name for her yet?

Ribbon-Girl: Not yet, but we are considering to name it Daiki if it's a boy but if it's a girl, we will name it Yoko.

Min-Min: Lovely names!

(The door opens again. It was Tilda Adeyto, also known as Twintelle, an actress. She was with a Misangan named Maciej Sakurai, also known as Misango. They were engaged. Tilda has sunglasses on.)

Twintelle: Bonjour, Mindi!

Min-Min: Ah, Tilda! Maciej! Welcome! Please sit!

Misango: Thank you, Mindi, and congratulations on the baby, Reiko. I hope he'll be a champion in ARMS. *All four ARMS fighters sit at the counter*

Spring-Man: How did you know?

Twintelle: We heard you through the wall, Seiko.

Spring-Man: Ah.

(The doors open again. It was Masako Fujimura and Kankuro Takeuchi. They were also known as Mechanica and Kid Cobra. They were only newlyweds.)

Kid Cobra: What's up guys! We just got back from our honeymoon just last night and I got 300 more subs from that!

Twintelle: Mon Dieu, Kankuro! You almost gave me a fucking heart attack! But... *Slightly confused* Good Job, I think.

Min-Min: Hey, Kankuro! Masako! How was your honeymoon?

Mechanica: It was so amazing and exciting! I even enjoyed live streaming with Kankuro here! Even we brought custom-made necklaces for you and Naoko! *She got out necklaces of their faces on each heart piece*

Min-Min: They are so beautiful! *Puts one on with Naoko's face on it, smiles*

Ninjara: Well, time to make that 6 usuals! *Begins to make the noodles, Min-Min helps and she puts a necklace on Naoko with Min-Min on it. He smiles. After a while, he served the noodles to the 6 ARMS fighters.* Order up!

Misango: Thank you very much, Naoko *The fighters started eating.*

Min-Min: Hey, Where's the others?

Spring-Man: Last time I heard, Max Brass is still on vacation after retirement, Lola Pop was entertaining some kids outside our home, Byte is still helping the police force with Barq, and god knows where Dr. Coyle, Master Mummy, Spring-Tron, and Helix are. No news, phone calls, or any Emails from them.

Ninjara: That's weird…

Misango: The last time I heard from Max was when he was trying to train his son, Knuckle Brass.

Spring-Man: I feel sorry for him. He has always been made fun of because of his name.

Twintelle: And made him lose 5 matches.

Misango: That poor kid… Good thing that he didn't end up like Hammer-head. That guy lost like 20 matches before giving up.

Spring-Man: Yeah and he calls himself "The best ARMS fighter" Pah! He couldn't even defeat Helix! That dude is like slime and Hammer got boiled!

(The ARMS fighters laughed.)

Misango: How was your night after the party?

Ninjara: Well, been so wild but so nice!

Twintelle: I remember my first time, "Having a night" Haha!

Min-Min: Was it good?

Misango: Um… *Blushes* Haha! We rather not tell. Haha XD

Mechanica: Oh shit! I'm sorry that we didn't show up! I guess the necklaces will work as a gift.

Min-Min: It's okay, Masako! And I considered them a gift!

Mechanica: Thank you, Mindi!

Twintelle: Excuse me, Could you turn on the telly? *Gets out a lipstick and uses it* I want to know the weather for later. I have an audition soon for a film called "L'homme et le visage horrible".

Min-Min: Sounds like a lovely film! *Turns on the TV, It shows the news.*

Female News Anchor: こんにちは。私たちは、この正体不明の生き物が地球に向かっていると私たちに告げる信頼できる情報源から聞いた。

これが敵対的か友好的かはわかりません。敵対的である場合は、エイリアンの脅威とのコミュニケーション方法を見つけるまで、室内に留まるように警告します。これは、ソースから受け取った画像です。品質が非常に悪い場合はお詫び申し上げます。(Good Afternoon. We heard from a reliable source that tells us that there is this unidentified creature heading towards Earth.

We do not know if this is hostile or friendly. If it's hostile, we will warn people to stay indoors until we find out how to communicate with the alien threat. This is the picture that we received from the source. We apologize if it looks very bad in quality.)

(The news showed a blurry and distorted picture of Beothric coming closer to earth. The fighters were shocked in fear about what they saw.)

Spring-Man: I-I'm sure that was just a hoax. Hahaha.

Min-Min: Not sure. They were pretty scared about it….

Kid Cobra: Hey, Mindi! Did you disable the Wi-Fi?

Min-Min: No, The Wi-Fi was always on…

Mechanica: Then what's going on?...

(Outside the shop, Trash cans were falling over, Cars were crashing, People were running in fear. The shop lights shut off. Min-Min saw and then she tore off her chef outfit and hat, revealing her fighting uniform underneath and she put on her wool hat and mask. She jumps over the counter.)

Min-Min: Let's go!

Ninjara: Good thing that you told me!

(The other ARMS fighters tore off their outfits, showing their Fighting uniforms and putting on their masks. They all rushed outside. They saw the people running from something. The sky was an eclipsed-color sky.)

Ribbon-Girl: What the hell is happening?!

(The fighters ran around a corner to a street with totaled cars. People were still running. Dark purple appeared in the sky and they swirled revealing Beothric laughing. The ARMS fighters looked in fear. A truck drove by them. The truck had a giant missile launcher and a human-sized cannon on the back. They were being operated by Master Mummy. The driver's side window went down. It was Dr. Coyle. She was driving the truck. Spring-Tron was with her.)

Dr. Coyle: Good afternoon, friends!

Spring-Man: Coyle, Who the hell is that in the sky?!

Dr. Coyle: Beats me. I tried researching but nothing. Just a couple of articles of the Mushroom Kingdom being decimated by this.

Min-Min: Did it say anything about the royal family?!

Dr. Coyle: They said that they are safe because they were picked up by the Star Fox crew.

Min-Min: Thank god…

Dr. Coyle: Oh and congrats on the anniversary.

Min-Min: Thank you, Coyle.

Dr. Coyle: *Turns to Mechanica* And congrats on the wedding. Give my respects. Now! Everybody stand back!

(The guns on the back rose towards Beothric. They were aiming at him. Spring-Tron gives the signal. Master Mummy presses a button and it launches missiles and surprisingly Helix as he is flying towards him fist first. Beothric looks at the missiles and Helix flying at him blankly. He takes a deep breath. His third eye opened and he fired his laser at Helix and the missiles, destroying them. Beothric looked at the fighters.)

Beothric: Well. That gives a whole new meaning to "Throwing arms" and really? Only one fucking freak knows how to fight back in this universe? I just destroyed an entire fleet of soldiers of animals while in this universe there is this pointless prick throwing arms at me.

Mr. Coyle: WELL! I TRIED!

Beothric: Anyway…. Where was I? Oh yeah. My dear friends... I, Beothric, Now have declared that your time of the old is up. Now. It's time for the new to replace the old. I hope you live your new life. Not even your… *Sigh* stupid arms… Alright, let's just get this fucking universe done and over with…

Min-Min: COME ON! LET'S GO!

(The ARMS fighters ran towards Beothric as his face was swirling. The Fighters made their arms stretched out. Min-Min teleports in a flash of white from the universe. The other fighters stopped.)

Ninjara: MIN-MIN?! WHERE DID SHE GO?! SHE DISAPPEARED! WHO TOOK HER?!

Dr. Coyle: I didn't do it!

Twintelle: Someone did!

(Beothric starts to devour the planet. Dust clouds swallowed the ARMS Fighters, transitioning to a shot of the Great Plateau in Hyrule. Min-Min appeared in a flash of white as she tries to stop running. It was night time. She almost went off the cliff.)

Min-Min: Woah! *Gets back on* Whew… Where am I?... This place looks familiar… *Turns around and sees the ruined Temple of Time. Her arms turned back and she went into the temple. She sees holes in the ceiling, torn up banners, plants growing through the concrete, and the windows were smashed up.* What is this place?... Is this… Hyrule?... It looks like it… *Grabs one of the torn banners and lights a fire in the middle using wood from the fallen trees in the temple. She lays down on the cold concrete and she looks up at the starry sky through the hole in the roof. She tears up* I love you, Naoko….

(She turns over and sleeps. The next morning, She awakes to the sunlight beaming down on her. She rubs her face and turns over and sees Master Hand snoozing across from her. She screamed, waking up Master Hand.)

Master Hand: Huh?! What?! Oh, sorry!

Min-Min: PEACH TOLD ME ABOUT YOU!

(Min-Min's left arm extends and her fist changes into the Megawatt and she throws a punch to Master Hand but he catches it.)

Master Hand: Woah! Woah! Woah! Hold on! I'm not gonna destroy people! *Throws the Megawatt back to Min-Min.* I'm just only here to help! Just come outside and I'll explain…

Min-Min: O-Okay…. *Her arms turned back to normal*

(Master Hand and Min-Min walked outside from the Temple of Time where they saw Hyrule Castle surrounded with Dark-shadow clouds in the distance.)

Master Hand: You see that?... That's Beothric's doing… I had you teleported here so you have to meet up with the other fighters…

Min-Min: Is my husband okay?...

Master Hand: I'm afraid not… Beothric killed them…

Min-Min: *Gets into a mix of emotions. Sad and angry.* God… What can we do?... And… Why did you bring me here?...

Master Hand: Cause I wanna defeat Beothric… Like you… For killing people… You see… He wants to create his universe and have everyone live new lives. Horrible lives. Like dystopian-level lives. He wants to have everyone in his world. He wants to rule everyone. He doesn't want to rule every planet. He wants to rule them all at once. Casualties are a thing for him if they don't cooperate. They weren't like him. He only wants them to fight each other in many wars in his new universe. Everything is a game to him. He thinks life is just lost. He only wants a war to be happy to cover his anger. Some people who I have known and created many years ago have lost their families and other loved ones to Beothric and cause me to have painful memories of Mario, whom I saved 15 years ago...

Min-Min: Mario?... But… What happened?... He seemed alright when I met him…

Master Hand: Sacrifice then resurrection… but none of that matters now… You have to wait till the fighters get here and get to you…

Min-Min: Where can I wait?...

Master Hand: Possibly in the Temple… I have to go! I can't let the shadow Ganons see me!

Min-Min: Thank you, Master Hand!

(Master Hand disappears and Min-Min ran inside. She waits for a while. She goes to the little platform by the ruined roof. She sits and weeps because she heard that she lost her husband. She hears a plane-like sound from the hole in the roof. It went by her. She waits for another while. She whistles to a song. Another plane-like sound went by her. She stood up. She heard voices in the distance. It cuts to the doors. The Fighters entered through the battered doors and they walked into the temple, looking around for a person. It cuts to Samus looking around but walks off-screen. It then shows Min-Min in the shadows running quietly to the other side of the little deck by the ceiling. The fighters heard something but they looked around. It cuts to Samus' face as it can be seen behind the glass. She looked suspicious at the Min-Min. She realized who it was.)

Samus: GET BACK EVERYONE!

(Min-Min got scared and her arms lengthen and she screams as she lunges at the fighters. The scene flashed white transitioning to Min-Min drinking the last of the leftover noodles. The other fighters watched. Min-Min tears up.)

Min-Min: I'm sorry… I want to kill Beothric… All of us do… So… I'm guessing that the canister of those particles and the book is used for a weapon I assume?...

Peach: They are…

Zelda: Wait… Master Hand? Excuse me?...

R.O.B: Who's Master Hand?...

Mr. Game and Watch: I know who he is… He's been an enemy to all of us for many years. He controlled us, He created us, and he even tried to turn R.O.B here against us and now he's wanting to help us?...

Peach: He's in Mario, Gatch. Half of him is… You heard my speech… He helped Mario… I told Mindi this…

Olimar: So… He's been helping Mario for the past fifteen years?...

Kirby: Poyo... (It sounds like it…)

Peach: It does…

Kazooie: Well, I guess that Motzand ripoff had a change of heart, right?...

(The fighters looked at Kazooie. Min-Min took a deep breath.)

Min-Min: Where to now?...

Samus: Popstar.

(The scene ends with Samus's ship arriving at Popstar after going through the Hyperspeed tunnel.)


End file.
